


Красавец и чудовище

by KattoRav



Series: И я коснусь твоих когтей... [1]
Category: Ballet RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Ballet, Ballet RPF - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual, Psychological Drama, Rudolf Nureyev - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRav/pseuds/KattoRav
Summary: Став объектом страстных чувств чудовища, Эрик Брун сначала сопротивляется, но в конце концов сдается. Теперь он счастлив. Или нет?..(с иллюстрациями)





	Красавец и чудовище

  **Часть 1**

 

 

**Историческая справка:**

_Летом 1961 года во время гастролей Кировского театра оперы и балета (ныне - Мариинский) в Париже восходящая звезда труппы Рудольф Нуреев попросил политического убежища во Франции и, таким образом, стал невозвращенцем. Романтическая история побега наделала много шума и сделала из молодого танцовщика популярного медиа-персонажа: Нуреев раздает интервью, фотографируется для гламурных журналов, посещает приемы, однако это не приближает его к главной цели - построить балетную карьеру на Западе. Он становится премьером второразрядной труппы, работа в которой не приносит ему ничего, кроме гонораров. Со своим советским бэкграундом он не слишком вписывается в западную стилистику. Для того, чтобы попасть в серьезную труппу с историей, репутацией и сложившимся стилем, ему нужно много учиться, а еще больше - переучиваться. Значит, ему нужен наставник._

_Нуреев отправляется в Данию. Там он сможет овладеть безупречным, чистым, элегантным языком танца, который в Королевском балете Дании шлифуют на протяжении двух столетий и который полностью противоположен всему, что он делал до сих пор._

   
**Лондон, 1962 год**

 В январе у них впервые появился свой дом. Эрик хотел бы, чтобы это случилось чуть раньше, к Рождеству, но был слишком занят и не мог заняться поисками квартиры (что Рудик даже пальцем не шевельнет для этого, было ясно сразу).

И вот они, наконец, приходят к себе домой, дверь закрывается за ними, замок защелкивается. Квартира небольшая, однако уютная, причем это не дурацкий пошлый уют с занавесочками, подушечками и ковриками, но благородная, комфортная, истинно британская обстановка. Правда, комнаты все еще были загромождены коробками с вещами (сбором и упаковкой их имущества, общего и личного, озаботился также Эрик).

\- Коробки, помеченные зеленым карандашом, мои, - сообщил он. - Синим - твои.

Ответом ему была тишина.

\- Рудик, прием! Как слышно меня?

\- Слышу, слышу.

Рудик обшарил квартиру с детским восторгом, заглядывая в каждый угол. Эрик догадывался, что ему до сих пор непривычна мысль о том, чтобы жить в _своей_ , пусть и съемной, квартире, после всех мытарств по гостиницам и чужим домам.  Теперь он сидел на широком подоконнике в гостиной, задрав ноги на оконную раму, и машинально обводил пальцем квадратики частого переплета. Вольная, почти непристойная поза. К коробкам, помеченным синим карандашом, он не проявил ни малейшего интереса, и что -то подсказывало Эрику, что разбирать их тоже будет он, как и собирал.

Большую часть имущества Рудика составляли десятки долгоиграющих пластинок, книги по искусству и коллекция игрушечных паровозиков. Эрик заранее вздыхал, зная, что скоро начнет спотыкаться о разложенную на полу где ни попадя железную дорогу. Рудик же всякий раз поднимал страшный крик, обнаружив такую “варварскую” порчу  его игрушки.  

Снаружи вольно разросся дикий виноград. Пунцовые, пурпурные, морковно-красные листья, оплетающие оконный проем, образовывали эффектную раму для Рудика. Поддавшись порыву, Эрик внес в картину недостающий штрих - открыл форточку, просунул в нее руку и оборвал одну длинную плеть. Из красных виноградных листьев он сделал венок, который возложил на голову Рудика как корону. Тот даже не пошевелился и не стал ни удивляться, ни спрашивать, что это значит, как будто так и надо. И когда Эрик взял его руки в свои, поднес к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев, он тоже не пошевелился, так и остался сидеть, запрокинув голову и вольготно задрав ноги.

Смутившись от собственной сентиментальности, Эрик отправился разбирать коробки - и помеченные зеленым, и помеченные синим. Можно было из принципа оставить барахло Рудика неразобранным, но тогда эти коробки путались бы под ногами и раздражали Эрика до тех пор, пока какая-нибудь обожательница Рудика не придет на помощь.

Это еще не превратилось в настоящую проблему, но обожательниц последнее время становилось до неприличного много. Рудик рассказывал, что в Кировском это обычное дело - стайка экзальтированных женщин у артистического подъезда. Кто-то из артистов стыдился, прятал глаза и бежал мимо. Но кое-то охотно принимал поклонение и услуги. От стирки белья, уборки в доме и мелких поручений до услуг иного рода. Но, с точки зрения скромного Эрика, это было слишком. В его родной Дании таких безобразий отродясь не водилось.

Венок так и остался лежать на подоконнике. Приходящая горничная каждый раз поднимала его, чтобы вытереть пыль, и клала обратно, не решаясь выбросить. Вероятно, думала, что он жильцам для чего-то нужен, артисты же, кто их разберет. Когда венок окончательно пожух и скукожился, Эрик выбросил его сам.

Несмотря на наличие горничной, дел по хозяйству у него было невпроворот. Она успевала за день только ликвидировать феерический бардак, разведенный Рудиком, и на то, чтобы закупить продукты по составленному Эриком списку или отнести одежду в прачечную, ее уже зачастую не хватало. Впрочем, Эрика не хватало тоже, и тут обожательницы Рудика очень выручали. Однажды сама Марго Фонтейн, зашедшая к ним на чашку чая, вошла в квартиру, волоча груду выстиранных рубашек и чиненных-перечиненных трико. По ее словам, женщина, работавшая в прачечной, окликнула ее, пожаловалась, что прачечная скоро превратится в склад одежды “этих двоих”, и попросила забрать хоть что-то. Марго честно взяла столько, сколько могла унести, но в прачечной еще оставалось добра на две-три ходки.

\- Боже мой, Марго, - смутился Эрик, - вы должны были послать ее к черту. Мне так неловко.

Но он все равно с трудом находил время на то, чтобы зайти в прачечную.

Тем не менее, эти хлопоты доставляли ему тайное удовольствие, несмотря на то, что вслух он иногда возмущался и указывал Рудику, что в совместной жизни тот, мягко говоря, не идеал.

\- Да? - отвечал на это Рудик. - А ничего, что ты всю квартиру прокурил? У меня даже трусы воняют табаком. И заметь, я не жалуюсь.

Иногда он приводил другое оправдание:

\- Зато я тебе отсасываю. А ты мне нет.

Правда, со временем аргумент видоизменился до “зато я глотаю, а ты нет” (попробуйте отказать Рудику в том, что он по-настоящему сильно от вас хочет!), но Эрик предвидел, что скоро лишит Рудика и этого козыря. Иногда он ворчал, что учит Рудика танцу, репетирует с ним роли, а в ответ Рудик учит его только непристойностям. И где только Рудик набрался этих штучек, которые с таким пылом опробует на Эрике? И если в начале их отношений (неужели они впервые встретились всего четыре месяца назад?!) Рудик был прост и незамысловат, то теперь все чаще проявлял совершенно декадентскую фантазию.

Итак, Эрик был счастлив. Вернее, был бы, если бы не донимавшие его боли в желудке. Врачи в Лондоне разводили руками, не находя никаких медицинских причин для подобного недомогания. Один докатился до того, что посоветовал Эрику обратиться к психиатру. В такие моменты Эрик жалел, что он не Рудик и не может дать по-настоящему достойного ответа на такую чушь. Но тема психиатра неожиданно всплыла снова, когда Эрик на несколько дней слетал в Копенгаген, чтобы показаться своему лечащему врачу, который наблюдал его с отроческих лет. Там он тоже услышал, что все его анализы безупречны, а общее состояние организма идеально, особенно для человека, который дымит как паровоз. Боли в желудке, таким образом, могут быть проявлением лишь психосоматического расстройства.

\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, я сумасшедший? - уточнил Эрик. - И эти боли мне только мерещатся?

\- Учитывая стрессы и постоянное нервное напряжение, связанное с характером вашей работы, - ласково возразил доктор, - это достаточно типичный случай. Ко мне обратилась одна известная киноактриса, с вашего позволения, я не стану называть ее имени. Фру страдала от сильной потливости, возникающей в самые неподходящие моменты и причиняющей ей много дискомфорта и страданий. Но ее лимфатическая система… В общем, не мучая вас медицинскими терминами скажу лишь, что психотерапевт излечил ее за несколько месяцев. Я бы предложил вам обратиться к нему, он практикует тут неподалеку…

\- У меня нет нескольких месяцев, в отличие от этой вашей актрисы, - недовольно ответил Эрик. - Завтра же я улетаю.

\- В таком случае, вы можете пройти терапию в Лондоне. Там тоже есть прекрасный специалист, с которым я знаком лично. Вы позволите мне позвонить ему?

Эрик ответил согласием исключительно из вежливости, вовсе не собираясь обращаться к психотерапевту, чью визитную карточку вручил ему доктор с наказом безотлагательно записаться на консультацию, тем более, что в эти дни он чувствовал себя вполне сносно. Но в Лондоне боли возобновились, и в конце концов Эрик от отчаяния или, может, в помутнении рассудка набрал номер доктора Айзексона. Оказалось, что доктор в курсе его проблемы, ему в самом деле звонили из Копенгагена и даже передали результаты обследований Эрика, и он давно уже ждет своего пациента. И Эрику предложили выбрать любое удобное время.

В назначенный час его проводили в кабинет доктора Айзексона. Он чувствовал себя круглым идиотом. Сейчас его уложат на кушетку и будут расспрашивать, не били ли его в детстве, не забирался ли он в постель к родителям без одежды и как он мастурбирует. По крайней мере, так это выглядело в известных Эрику кинолентах и современных романах.

Вместо кушетки в кабинете доктора Айзексона стояло глубокое кресло и удобная скамеечка для ног. Расположившись там, Эрик оказался в полулежачем положении, как ни старался выпрямиться и принять более приличную позу.

\- Прошу прощения, что так долго тянул с записью, - любезно сказал Эрик. - Я был очень занят.

\- О, это понятно, - в тон ему ответил доктор Айзексон. - Но сейчас попробуйте забыть о своей занятости и расслабиться хоть немного. Сядьте поудобнее. Вы не будете возражать, если мы будем обращаться друг к другу просто по именам хотя бы во время сеансов? Вот увидите, там будет проще нам обоим.

Доктора звали Саймоном.

\- Итак, Эрик, вас беспокоят боли в желудке. Какого характера? Попробуйте их описать.

Первый вопрос не про секс и не про наказания в детстве. Уже легче. Эрик привычно перечислил симптомы: острая, практически невыносимая режущая боль, которая вспыхивает где-то на полминуты и постепенно угасает. Иногда вспышка одна, иногда их несколько с небольшими интервалами. Как правило, в дневное время, во время сна - редко.

\- При каких обстоятельствах это бывает?

\- При каких? - Эрик свел брови к переносице. - При самых разных. С едой это никак не связано, если вы об этом. Ваш коллега в Копенгагене изучил мое меню под лупой.

\- Можете описать самый последний приступ? Когда он случился?

\- Сегодня… утром. Я был на репетиции… Я танцовщик, - пояснил Эрик.

 [ [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_caurlLol4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_caurlLol4) ]

 - О, мне это известно. Итак, в этот момент вы репетировали?

\- Нет, я только смотрел. Мой выход был впереди. Шла репетиция гала-концерта. Это, знаете, когда множество артистов танцуют отдельные номера, - Эрик счел необходимым пояснить и это.

\- Значит, вы смотрели, как танцует кто-то другой.

\- Точно.

\- И у вас случился приступ боли.

\- Совершенно верно, - Эрик недоумевал все сильнее. Репетиции имели не больше отношения к его болям, чем сексуальные переживания детства, хоть говорить о них определенно было легче.

\- Кто это был?

\- Кто?..

\- Кто танцевал, когда вы смотрели?

“Это тут при чем?” - чуть было не спросил Эрик. Но раз уж он сюда пришел, нужно отвечать на все вопросы.

 ***

Танцевал, разумеется, Рудик. Эрик сначала не собирался смотреть, он разогревался за кулисами, но все вокруг завибрировали и забегали: “Смотрите, смотрите”, - как всегда, когда Рудик выходил на сцену, и Эрик поддался этому общему психозу и спустился в зрительный зал. Он не стал садиться и стоял посреди партера. Там-то его и скрючило, и Рудик это заметил. Он прервал серию своих роскошных парящих прыжков, весьма неуклюже приземлившись, и бросился в зал.

\- Эрик! Эрик, что с тобой?

\- Бог ты мой, ничего, - ответил он раздраженно, - просто скрутило желудок. Съел, наверное, что-то.

Рудик даже не подозревал о его болях. Иногда, когда Эрик на его глазах бледнел, кривился или вертелся в постели, спрашивал: “Что с тобой такое?” и тут же забывал, получив ответ: “Ничего”. Рудик никогда не блистал эмпатией. Несомненно, он бы забеспокоился, если бы Эрик ему рассказал, но тот молчал как рыба. На самом Рудике можно было пахать, свет не видывал существа более здорового и витального, и Эрик не хотел выглядеть рядом с ним старой развалиной. Поэтому ему было так досадно, что правда приоткрылась, причем именно в тот момент, когда Рудик так великолепно, так триумфально парил над сценой, перелетая ее из конца в конец чуть ли не одним прыжком.

\- Ты такой бледный, - Рудик подхватил его за талию, будто боялся, что Эрик вот-вот рухнет к его ногам. - Сядь. Давай позовем…

\- Оставь меня в покое, сделай одолжение! - Эрик вырвался из его рук, не давая усадить себя в кресло партера. - На нас уже все смотрят! Уйди. Оркестр тебя ждет.

\- С тобой все будет хорошо? Может, тебе поехать домой?

\- Рудик! Прекрати надо мной квохтать, не будь идиотом! Иди на сцену, - Эрик развернул Рудика от себя и довольно невежливо пихнул в копчик. - Все в порядке, - обратился он к другим артистам, которые окружили их кольцом. - Я совершенно здоров. Так, немного кольнуло в желудке.

 - Танцевал мой друг, - сказал он доктору Айзексону, но тут же почувствовал, что сказал недостаточно, и уточнил: - Мой партнер*.

  _[*На всякий случай: слово “партнер” в английском языке не указывает на половую принадлежность, поэтому в разговоре Эрика с доктором возникла двусмысленность.]_

 - Ваш партнер в танце?..

\- Господи, нет, конечно! В постели, - когда Эрик испытывал смущение, он изъяснялся грубее и определеннее, чем собирался.

\- Итак, вы наблюдали за выступлением вашего партнера. Какие чувства оно вызвало в вас? - доктор сделал пометку в своем блокноте.

\- Ну, это было… достойно.

\- Какие эмоции вызывает в вас достойное исполнение?

\- Эмоции?.. Что значит “какие эмоции”?

\- Радость, гордость, удовольствие, тревога, чувство соперничества…?

\- Конечно, мне нравится, когда на моих глазах что-то делают хорошо, - пожал плечами Эрик. Потом, чтобы доктор не думал, будто он что-то недоговаривает, прибавил: - К тому же, я испытывал еще и гордость, ведь он - мой ученик.

\- Вы сказали: “он”?

\- Вы все верно расслышали.

\- Вы гомосексуальны?

\- Да… Э… Наполовину.

\- Бисексуальны?

\- Да, точно.

\- Он хороший ученик?

Эрик невольно засмеялся.

\- Да, еще какой хороший. Старательный как черт знает кто.

\- Мне кажется, или вы иронизируете?

\- Нет, вовсе нет, у меня такая манера разговора. Такой ученик делает мне честь. На самом деле, правда.

 

**Копенгаген, 1961 год**

 - ...Я, честно говоря, не знаю, зачем я трачу на тебя свое время, - через плечо бросил Эрик, выходя из класса.

Мария* выбежала за ним, хватаясь за его рукав.

\- Зачем ты с ним так? Что с тобой случилось?

  _[Мария Толчифф / Тол Чиф/ (1925-2013). Известная американская прима-балерина, по происхождению дочь индейского вождя. На момент описываемых событий - подруга Рудольфа. ]_

__

 Эрик высвободил рукав (право, эта парочка - Мария и ее русский дружок - стоила друг друга в смысле… э-э-э… раскованности манер), но она тут же загородила ему дорогу.

\- Ты никогда не был такой злобной сволочью. Я описала ему тебя как ангела во плоти… Малыш так тобой восхищался всю дорогу,  заочно.

\- А я его предупредил, что будет нелегко. По-моему, он не удивляется.

\- Но неужели у тебя не найдется для него ни одного доброго слова? Он такой талантливый мальчик! У тебя глаза где?

Сквозь стеклянную дверь они видели Рудика, одержимо повторяющего пируэт за пируэтом на высоких полупальцах. Несмотря на то, что педагог его покинул, он не собирался останавливаться. Концертмейстер тоже поднялся из-за инструмента и выбрался за дверь.

\- Домой, маэстро? - весело обратился к нему Эрик, который теперь излучал свою фирменную любезность и дружелюбие.

\- Нет, герр Брун, я на пять минут. Выпью чашечку кофе и сразу вернусь.

\- Но ведь мы закончили.

\- Кое-кто не закончил, - улыбнулся концертмейстер, оглянувшись на дверь класса. - Он попросил меня задержаться.

\- Вы не обязаны выполнять его капризы, герр Анхер, он тут на птичьих правах.

\- Ничего страшного, юноша хочет работать, а мне не трудно. - Концертмейстер поклонился Марии и поспешил дальше по коридору. Он аккомпанировал почти три часа, как у него пальцы не отвалились?

 ***

Эрик пожал плечами и защелкал барахлящей зажигалкой, неторопливо высекая огонек.  Когда кончик сигареты умиротворяюще затлел, он еще раз бросил быстрый взгляд в глубину класса. Мальчик все еще упорно кружился в пируэте, за который был сегодня отчитан Эриком. И все же… Этот русский мальчик, которого как кошка котенка за шкирку притащила и бросила перед Эриком Мария, не оставлял своих усилий.

Форменное помешательство. Когда Мария, выражая согласие приехать из Франции, порепетировать, а потом протанцевать с Эриком пару номеров в намечающемся Копенгагенском гала, у него даже мысли не возникло, что будут какие-то сложности. “О нас” они поговорили с Марией еще несколько месяцев назад, разойдясь мирно и чинно, как два взрослых человека.  То, что она везет с собой молодого любовника, никак не трогало Эрика. Даже то, что им оказался “тот самый Нуреев”, пару месяцев назад наделавший столько шуму в прессе скандалом  в парижском аэропорту Ле Бурже, Эрика тоже не особо трогало. Удивляло его лишь все длящееся и длящееся помешательство почти всех, кто имел дело с этим парнем. Мария таскает его с собой по Европе, мадам Волкова, педагог самого Эрика, охотно соглашается заниматься с ним, порой перекидываясь словами на русском. Даже концертмейстер не торопится после окончания рабочего дня отправиться к жене и маленьким дочерям, а готов поиграть еще для Рудольфа. И, похоже, это повторяется уже не в первый раз, просто Эрик не замечал.

Ладно, Эрику не жалко, что юный протеже Толчифф занимается в классе Волковой. Ему-то какое дело. Но оказалось, что этот Нуреев желает заниматься также у самого Бруна. О чем и заявил на своем ужасном ломаном английском, без всяких предисловий при первой же встрече, когда Эрик пришел поздороваться с прибывшей в Копенгаген Марией.

Эрику, конечно, было лестно. Он лишь недавно начал пробовать себя в качестве педагога и не ожидал, что его слава уже разнеслась так далеко. Может быть, завершив исполнительскую карьеру, он станет таким же хорошим педагогом, каким был танцовщиком. Ему нравилось учить, а другим нравилось учиться у него. Здесь, в Копенгагене, к Эрику уже стояла очередь, но он мог пока взять только троих постоянных учеников, не считая тех, с кем репетировал отдельные партии. Русский юноша в это расписание не очень-то вмещался.

Эрик вопросительно посмотрел на бывшую подругу, но та лишь извиняюще улыбнулась и пожала плечами:

\- Эрик, не будь букой. Тебе же не трудно. - В черных глазах Толчифф отчетливо читалось: “Иначе я буду считать, что ты, милый, завидуешь найденному мною юному  дарованию”.

В разговор тут же влез сам предполагаемый ученик:

\- Я хочу у вас учиться!

Благовоспитанного Эрика всегда ввергла в ступор и смущение подобная плебейская прямота. Не найдясь с подобающим деликатным ответом вроде “нужно сперва оценить ваш исходный уровень, а после школа подберет вам наиболее подходящего педагога”, или “вы можете пока походить на общие классы”, он нехотя кивнул:

\- Ну давайте как-нибудь попробуем…

\- Вы единственный, кто может меня чему-то научить, - добавил дикаренок с обезоруживающей простотой.

Тут уж Эрик не удержался и смерил его долгим ироническим взглядом:

\- Только я?

\- Да.

\- Для прочих вы, стало быть, слишком хороши?

Мария яростно пихала Эрика ногой под столом. “Руди плохо говорит по-английски, - объяснила она потом. - Не цепляйся!” Но Руди в данном случае сказал ровно то, что хотел сказать, вот в чем все дело.

Этот разговор происходил в ресторане гостиницы “Англетер”, где разместились Мария со своим любовником. Впрочем, на влюбленных голубков пара походила мало. Скорее, на деловых партнеров?  И если Мария Толчифф порой одаривала юношу горделиво-нежным взглядом, тот никак не выказывал романтических чувств к своей даме. Русский танцовщик смотрел только на Эрика. До неудобного прямо, жадно, будто старался запомнить. Бруну показалось, что его изучают как фортификации крепости, выискивая бреши в обороне, в которые позже будут нацелены штурмовые орудия.

Прощаясь в тот вечер с Марией и ее нахальным протеже, Эрик с неудовольствием констатировал, что его буквально вынудили дать согласие позаниматься с совершенно незнакомым танцовщиком. Он становится слишком мягкотел.

 ***

\- Ты просто ревнуешь, вот что, - вдруг догадалась Мария.

\- Кого и к кому? - устало спросил Эрик.

\- Меня к нему, разумеется. Он на десять лет моложе тебя. И в миллион раз лучше в постели.

\- Я вас обоих поздравляю.

\- Ты не поздравляешь, Эрик, ты бесишься. И это заметно.

Эрик прислонился к стене, изображая крайнее изнеможение, и закрыл лицо рукой. Мария же с торжествующей улыбкой удалилась, явно ожидая, что он побежит за ней.

Конечно, Эрик и не думал ревновать. Но он не хотел, чтобы его строгость была истолкована именно так, а Мария, пожалуй, напоет в уши своему избраннику. Надо подбодрить немного парня, тем более, его действительно есть, за что хвалить, а Эрик придирался и был слишком жесток, это тоже правда. Он делал это для того, чтобы сбить с мальчишки спесь, ну и еще потому, что кому много дано, с того много и спрашивают.

***

Он снова вошел в класс, принеся за собой шлейф табачного дыма.

\- Медленнее. Еще медленнее. Когда ты так мельтешишь, я не вижу, что ты делаешь. - Ну вот, вместо подбадривающей похвалы снова выходили советы, хотя и более миролюбивые.  Ну что поделать, если техника русского была настолько странной и нешлифованной, что младшие ученики в Датской королевской школе за глаза называли нового ученика герра Бруна не иначе как “грязный танцовщик”, и все сразу понимали, о ком идет речь. При этом данные у юноши были шикарные, это не подлежало сомнению. - Вот… И теперь мы видим, что у нас делается с ногами. А ну, соберись! Руки где? Голова! Так, еще раз! В обратную сторону. En dehors! En dedans! En dehors! En dedans! - командовал Эрик, расхаживая вокруг, и сам себе напоминал орущего сержанта из американских фильмов про войну. Эти сержанты вечно изводили какого-нибудь бедолагу, который по ходу фильма оказывался героем. Похоже, в их случае тоже так будет.

Наконец Эрик удовлетворен. Вместо того, чтобы отдать следующую команду, он замолк и просто отошел к стене и закурил новую сигарету. Русский уставился на него расширившимися глазами: неужели все?

Эрик ограничился тем, что благосклонно кивнул. Почему-то он не мог выжать из себя ни слова заслуженной похвалы. Но, как оказалось, этого и не нужно. Залитое потом лицо юноши просияло от счастья. Он подбежал к Эрику, подхватив свисавшее со станка полотенце и вытираясь.

\- У меня получается? - требовательно спросил Нуреев.

\- Можно и так сказать, - скупо улыбнулся Эрик.

\- Ну что ж...

Эрик собирался снова затянуться, как вдруг сигарету без церемоний вытащили у него изо рта и опустили в пепельницу на подоконнике. Только он приподнял бровь, дескать, это еще что, как Рудик вдруг кинулся на него, обхватил за шею и поцеловал - по-настоящему, хорошо так, взасос. Эрик настолько опешил, что смог оказать полноценное сопротивление только через несколько томительных секунд. Вырываясь, он обнаружил, что держат его крепко. Не исключено, что, если бы он не загонял так Рудика, тот бы его одолел. Вдобавок, это чудовище, пытаясь силой удержать Эрика, вдруг впилось зубами в его нижнюю губу.

\- Что это сейчас было?.. - подал не особенно находчивую реплику Эрик, трогая подушечкой пальца прокушенную губу.

\- Эрик… - мальчик снова кинулся к нему, но тот уже овладел собой и удержал его на расстоянии властным движением руки:

\- Нет. Стой там.

\- Но… Я люблю тебя, - с шокирующей прямотой (или из-за скудости английского?) возразил Рудик.

\- Ты в своем уме? - Эрик запоздало разволновался. Электрические импульсы  достигли центральной нервной системы. - Это так принято там, откуда ты явился?..

\- Там за это посадят в тюрьму, - охотно просветил Эрика парень, без всякого смущения поддерживая стыдную беседу.

\- Здесь тебе за это тоже орден не дадут, мой юный друг.

Эрик старался говорить спокойно и взвешенно, чтобы уж наверняка дошло до разума психанувшего мальчика. Он еще в начале знакомства понял, что русский паренек немного с придурью. Но чтобы настолько и… в этом русле…

\- Но ведь ты это делаешь, - проявил неожиданную осведомленность Рудик. - Мне Мария сказала.

Вот же сука.

Эрик откашлялся.

\- Видишь ли… Даже если это правда - заметь, я говорю: ЕСЛИ это правда, то есть, исключительно теоретически, потому что обсуждать с тобой свою личную жизнь я не собираюсь… Так вот, даже если это правда, с чего ты решил, что я обязан делать это с тобой?

\- Потому, что я талантливый, красивый (так Мария говорит), люблю тебя, - охотно начал перечислять сумасшедший русский. Наглец разве что пальцы не загибал. - Хочу у тебя учиться. Всему-всему. А еще я хорошо трахаюсь.   

\- Н-да? - Эрик попытался изобразить тот же великолепный иронический взгляд, которым одарил Рудика в начала знакомства, но, кажется, получилось менее убедительно. Нервы пошаливали. - Похоже, где-то ты просчитался.

И, не поддерживая более дурацкий разговор, он величественно удалился из класса. Прежде, чем Нуреев успел отколоть еще какой-нибудь номер. И тут, к счастью для Эрика, вернулся аккомпаниатор с двумя чашками чая в руках. Вторая явно предназначалась сопляку, которому корона на голове не позволяла сгонять за чаем самому.

\- С медом и кусочком лимона, как ты любишь, - жизнерадостно сообщил герр Анхер, не обращая внимания на жуткое выражение лица русского юноши. Наверное, герр Брун опять сказал ему какую-нибудь гадость. Он почему-то с ним ужасно, незаслуженно суров. Тут остается только подойти, дать в руки тяжело дышащему Руди чашку чая и попытаться показать тем самым, что не все вокруг злыдни.

И когда только все вокруг успели выучить вкусы этого парня? И почему, во имя Господа, потакают?!  Прикрывая ладонью болезненно пульсирующую нижнюю губу, Эрик воспользовался шансом с достоинством ретироваться.

 

***

 Он вышел через служебный подъезд и обогнул здание школы, направляясь к площади перед театром, где была стоянка такси. Стальной наконечник зонта-трости дробно постукивал по мостовой. Сколько раз за все эти годы, что он преподает, его элегантная и подтянутая длинноногая фигура перемещалась по этой траектории дважды за день, облаченная в неизменные черные твидовые брюки и черную же водолазку - всем знакомую униформу, в которой Эрик-педагог входит в класс? Меняется только деталь костюма, надетая поверх водолазки. Зимой это мягкое теплое пальто с бобровым воротом. Но сейчас конец августа, и Эрик ходит в твидовом пиджаке.

Эта жизнь похожа на механизм часов Breguet, обнимающих запястье Эрика. По крайней мере, снаружи похожа.

Он приходит на стоянку и садится в первый в ряду автомобиль. Таксисты все знают его, каждый из них бессчетные разы доставлял его из театра домой и обратно, поэтому ничего не нужно было говорить, достаточно только поздороваться. Такси везет его привычным маршрутом, поездка занимает привычное количество времени. Эрик знает, что в дороге выкурит две сигареты. Он сидит у окна, подставив лицо жидкому осеннему солнышку. Только одно ощущение не вписывается в эту привычную гамму: когда Эрик закуривает, укушенную губу пронзает болью. Приходится изощряться и зажимать сигарету уголком рта.

Одно хорошо: он больше никогда не увидит это диковинное существо. После такого афронта никто не посмеет показаться на глаза тому, к кому ТАК пытался подкатить. Это касается даже чокнутого Рудика.

Проклятый мальчишка. В нем, несомненно, есть задатки хорошего… возможно, даже очень хорошего танцовщика. Но эта дикость нрава и явное нежелание что-то в этом менять очень скоро отрезвит даже тех, кто сейчас по какому-то недоразумению прыгает вокруг него с бубном. Раймундо де Ларрен и Лакотт в Париже, Мария Толчифф и даже герр Анхер. Что они находят в этом неотесанном нахале, кроме разве что его экзотической биографии?

 

 Неширокие чистые улочки и старинные постройки родного пригорода Гентофте , что к северу от Копенгагена, всегда действовали на Эрика успокаивающе. Дом, милый дом. Здесь, среди двухэтажных кирпичных домов и аккуратных садиков на Фиалковой улице прошло его детство. Здесь он, по всей видимости, когда-нибудь встретит старость.

Расплатившись с шофером возле низенькой декоративной оградки, Эрик пошел домой.

Мама, фру Эллен Брун, как всегда была дома и гремела кастрюлями на кухне. Время обеда. Последние месяцы ее здоровье пошатнулось, но она категорически отказалась от предложения Эрика нанять домработницу. Они могли это себе позволить, ну и что с того? Фру Эллен не потерпит в своем доме чужаков, которые будет рыться в постельном белье, передвигать посуду и прочее. Вот если бы сын привел в дом невестку…

Обычно к приходу Эрика обед был уже на столе - он всегда предупреждал мать, когда вернется. Но с появлением Рудика продолжительность его рабочего дня сделалась непредсказуемой. Эрик специально ставил Рудика последним в своем расписании, потому что никогда не знал, сколько времени им понадобится сегодня. Рудик был готов пахать, кажется, сутками, так что обычно они занимались до упора, пока один из них не терял терпение и не сбегал из класса. Как правило, это был Эрик. У Рудика сдали нервы лишь один раз. Когда Эрик, как обычно, начал комментировать его способности и уровень подготовки, он не выдержал и напомнил, что ему платят 8 тысяч долларов в месяц, стало быть, чего-то все-таки он стоит. Доход, конечно, был значительный. Эрик в его возрасте в глаза не видел таких сумм, хотя уже был знаменит. Но такова уж волшебная сила рекламы и шумихи в прессе. Люди готовы раскошелиться, чтобы посмотреть на диковинную зверушку, о которой пишут все газеты. “Ты думаешь, это делает из тебя танцовщика? - презрительно осведомился Эрик. - Я бы на твоем месте не забывал откладывать что-нибудь из этих восьми тысяч. Как считаешь, долго ли продержится интерес к тебе, когда все забудут драму в аэропорту? Больше тебе нечем похвастаться”. И вот тогда-то Рудик вспыхнул и сбежал. Мария потом объяснила Эрику, что он наступил на самую больную мозоль бедного мальчика: он так неуверен в своем будущем, его жизнь - сплошной кошмар, у него есть только временный паспорт беженца и больше ничего, он каждый день об этом думает, а тут ты…

\- Милый, обед через десять минут. Потерпишь? - окликнула из кухни мама.

\- Конечно, - отозвался Эрик, аккуратно вешая пиджак на плечики в прихожей. Какой у него, интересно, есть выбор? В этом вся его мать. Но спасибо, что она начала интересоваться его мнением хотя бы для виду.

В ожидании Эрик плеснул себе бренди и сел в гостиной разбирать корреспонденцию, которая предварительно сортировалась мамой: личные письма в одну стопку, деловые - в другую.

\- С чего это ты пьешь среди дня? - осведомилась фру Брун, шествуя мимо него в фартуке.

Эрик оставил вопрос без ответа. Потому что хочется, очевидно же.

Она расставила приборы на обеденном столе и прошествовала было обратно в кухню, но, проходя через гостиную, вдруг остановилась.

\- Что у тебя с губой, Эрик?

\- Мы с Августином не поладили сегодня, - смущенно улыбнулся Эрик, решив, что подлинная история происхождения укуса не для ушей матери. - А я ведь только хотел поздороваться...

Августин, немолодой ангорский кот, соскочил с подоконника. Увы, он никак не мог опровергнуть напраслину, которую на него возвели. Впрочем, едва ли фру Брун поверила в объяснение сына, но не стала доискиваться до правды и с готовностью извлекла из буфета домашнюю аптечку.

\- Иди сюда, Эрик, - велела она, отойдя к окну, где было больше света, и вскрывая пузырек с антисептиком. - Животные могут занести заразу в ранку.

Это точно, все следы животного следовало выжечь дотла, поэтому Эрик без сопротивления позволил обработать пострадавшую губу едко пахнущей, до слез прижигающей жидкостью.

Мать молча промыла ранку, более никак не прокомментировав. Но по ее поджатым губам Эрик отчетливо читал: “Ты уже большой мальчик, а я всего лишь твоя старая мать. Но ходить к женщинам по утрам вместо работы…”

\- Я был в театре, - вслух сообщил Эрик. - Занимался с моим новым учеником (“К счастью, в последний раз”) и поэтому пришел поздно.

\- Надеюсь, тебе хотя бы платят за то, что ты возишься со всеми этими бездарностями и тупицами?

\- В данном случае я делаю это по дружбе. Но я не занимаюсь с бездарностями, мама. У меня хорошие ученики.

\- Все они бездарности по сравнению с тобой, милый, и мизинца твоего не стоят. Я, конечно, ничего не понимаю, но во всех рецензиях пишут, что таких, как ты, больше нет. Тебе надо танцевать самому, а не учить других.

\- Я прекрасно успеваю и то, и другое, мама, - мягко ответил Эрик.

Он видел, что это переход к излюбленной теме фру Брун: о том, что никто не достоин ее замечательного сына. Все вокруг только и хотят обмануть его, тянуть из него деньги, коварно использовать. И только мама может оценить, помочь и оправдать его доверие. Спорить с матерью было бесполезно, и Эрик, как привык, деликатно уклонился, сказав, что должен прочесть накопившуюся почту и разобраться с планом завтрашних классов и репетиций.

Он обедал. Звонил в театр и обсуждал свое расписание. Потом отвечал на письма, читал и просто предавался сытому послеобеденному ничегонеделанью. Вечером решил съездить в город, в один чрезвычайно душевный подвальчик близ отеля “Бристоль”. Там собирались актеры, режиссеры, драматурги, журналисты, пишущие в толстые журналы, и прочие интеллектуальные пьянчуги. Хотя Эрик подвизался не на ниве умственного труда, они принимали его в свой круг.

Возможно, он сегодня надерется с ними. Он не планировал, но и не исключал такую возможность. Не то чтобы утренний случай вывел Эрика из душевного равновесия. Дело закрыто и обжалованию не подлежало. Но все равно неприятно и еще аукнется пересудами. Марии он ничего говорить не будет, пусть сколько угодно возмущается, что он, мол, из ревности вышвырнул ее молодого любовника из класса. Будучи джентльменом, Эрик не станет объяснять, в чем именно провинился означенный молодой любовник. Пусть сами разбираются в своих взаимоотношениях.

Эрик вышел из такси в центре, чтобы пройтись немного пешком, как он делал всегда. Он уже сменил свою репетиционную униформу на слаксы и свитер грубой вязки, дорогие часы тоже оставил дома: ему неважно, сколько сейчас времени. По вечерам, один в городе, направляясь в бар, Эрик всегда чувствовал себя помолодевшим. Да он, в сущности, вовсе не стар, просто привык измерять возраст балетной меркой. Ему скоро тридцать три, и его солнце, все еще ослепительное, тем не менее, клонится к закату, но это касается только его карьеры танцовщика. По общечеловеческим стандартам он молод и красив, его белокурые волосы все так же густы, морщинок в уголках глаз почти нет, а уж на отличную физическую форму и благородные нордические черты лица на улицах оборачиваются женщины. И не только они, как видно хотя бы из сегодняшней нелепой истории.

Не успел Эрик вспомнить об этом, как от стены в ближайшем переулке лениво-изящным движением отделилась тень.

\- Твою мать, - вполголоса пробормотал он, не веря своим глазам.

Эрик являлся человеком порядка, и тому, кто был заинтересован, ничего не стоило изучить его обычные маршруты и знать, где и во сколько его можно подловить на улице. Рудик это демонстрировал уже много раз. Но Эрик был уверен, что с сегодняшнего дня юноша станет использовать эти знания для того, чтобы избегать встреч с ним, и был поражен, что противной стороне, похоже, кажется, будто все наоборот: это Эрик должен убегать, подобно испуганной нимфе. Об этом можно было догадаться по вызывающей позе Рудика, который загородил Эрику дорогу, как охотник, вышедший из засады.

Эрик ухмыльнулся и преспокойно пошел навстречу, даже руки сунул в карманы, чтобы выглядеть еще непринужденнее и беспечнее. Сопляку не вывести его из душевного равновесия и уж тем более не обратить в бегство. Эрик таких, как он, на завтрак ест.

Переулок был слишком узкий, чтобы они могли разойтись, поэтому Эрик просто остановился напротив Рудика и ждал, что тот скажет или предпримет.

Наглец расплылся в широкой, но чуточку нервной улыбке и шагнул еще ближе:

\- Я люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной. Ты так нужен мне, Эрик. Не бросай меня, пожалуйста, не бросай. Не уходи. Не бойся.

\- Исчезни, - просто ответил Эрик.

\- Как я буду без тебя?

\- Сгинь.

\- Ты один можешь учить меня. Только с тобой я понял, как много мне на самом деле не хватает. Меня все хвалят, а ты видишь меня таким, какой я есть, и можешь помочь стать лучше. Без тебя я ничто. - По-видимому, этот спич Рудик заготовил заранее, потому что произнес на одном дыхании, без запинок.

\- Я уже запутался, чего тебе от меня надо, - нервно рассмеялся Эрик, - и в каком смысле ты меня любишь.

\- Все, - выдохнул Рудик. - Во всех. Люблю. Ты мне нужен...

Монолог грозил пойти по второму кругу. Чувствуя, как разом вспотела шея, Эрик сконфуженно огляделся по сторонам. Улица совсем неподходящее место для таких разговоров. Даже если бы перед ним стояла девушка.

И все-таки он был растроган - главным образом, тем, что Рудик, похоже, благодарен ему за садистские методы обучения и сам понимает, что иначе с ним обращаться нельзя. Это сразу примирило с ним Эрика - отчасти.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - если ты обещаешь вести себя прилично и впредь не допускать ничего, подобного твоей сегодняшней выходке, я готов все забыть и заниматься с тобой по-прежнему.

\- Но я не могу! - воскликнул с искренним отчаянием Рудик.

\- Чего ты не можешь?

\- Не могу обещать. Я люблю тебя слишком сильно, не могу держать себя в руках.

Рудик есть Рудик. Ему дали хороший шанс, но он им, разумеется, не воспользовался.

\- Что ж, спасибо за откровенность, - хмыкнул Эрик. - Значит, передаю тебя в руки мадам Волковой. Надеюсь, ее ты не станешь домогаться.

\- Нет!  - Рудик бросился к Эрику и сжал его руку в своих горячих сухих ладонях прежде, чем тот успел отшатнуться. Переходившая дорогу пожилая пара покосилась на них с легким беспокойством, но к счастью не стала останавливаться наблюдать за странным спектаклем. - Ты меня не бросишь, пожалуйста!

Эрик чувствовал себя очень странно. Поднявшее голову мужское самолюбие, раздражение, гнев и капелька снисходительной жалости к этому варвару из страны Советов. Разумеется, он не поддастся, но не устраивать же скандал посреди города?

\- Ладно, - решился Эрик, аккуратно извлекая свою пятерню из хватки юноши. - Я сейчас собираюсь пойти в бар и не намерен менять свои планы. И еще раз, в последний раз предлагаю тебе немного остыть и подумать головой. Другой на моем месте вообще не стал бы об этом разговаривать…

\- Я с тобой, - мгновенно объявил Рудик. И неуверенно, с надеждой улыбнулся.

\- Нет, ты не со мной, ты вернешься в отель к Марии. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Видимо, неясно, потому что, пойдя намеченным путем, Эрик услышал за спиной шаги.  Господи, этот парень понимает значение слова “нет”? Эрик задумался, не позвонить ли Марии и попросить ее забрать свое сокровище, но потом представил, как он объясняет ей, что тут происходит… Нет. Но что тогда делать? Звать на помощь? Прятаться под юбку мамочки? Обратиться в полицию? Это было бы совсем унизительно - мол, взрослый мужик не может справиться с невмеру экзальтированным почитателем. Да и привлекать внимание к таким деликатным вопросам в любом случае было бы нехорошо. В конце концов, кто-то имел возможность точно так же ханжески сдать и его, но не делал этого.

И Эрик решил не предпринимать ничего. Он пойдет в бар и встретится там со своими друзьями, а Рудик может таскаться за ним сколько угодно, если ему делать нечего и у него совсем нет чувства собственного достоинства. Никакого внимания ему не достанется.

Однако друзья Эрика ничего не знали о его намерениях и, когда тот появился в баре с Рудиком на буксире, оторвались от своих стаканов и вопросительно посмотрели, ожидая, когда им представят новое лицо.

\- Это никто, - объяснил Эрик, даже не давая себе труд говорить по-английски. Если Рудик ничего не понимает, это его проблемы. - Не обращайте внимания.

И тут сзади послышался голос, который, видимо, будет отныне преследовать Эрика в ночных кошмарах:

\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Рудольф. Я ученик Эрика.

Эрику захотелось со всей силы удариться лбом о барную стойку, особенно когда его друзья, ЕГО друзья, ни о чем не подозревая, стали протягивать Рудику руки.

 ***

Эрик вернулся домой рано, трезвый и раздраженный. Рудик имел сегодня вечером шумный успех, особенно когда друзья-собутыльники узнали, кто он и откуда. Бармен бесплатно наливал жертве режима водки. Тот не отказывался. Потом из темного угла вылез какой-то замшелый Пер Гюнт и сообщил, что в юности, еще до революции, несколько лет служил в Санкт-Петербурге в каком-то страховом обществе. Рудика расспрашивали о его прошлой жизни и слушали, затаив дыхание, его истории на ужасном английском. Эрик сам невольно заслушался, но виду не подал. Но потом он воспользовался тем, что Рудик увлекся собственным бенефисом и на время позабыл о любимом педагоге, и просто тихо унес ноги из бара, ни с кем не прощаясь и не привлекая внимания к своей ретираде. Иначе демон-преследователь опять погнался бы за ним и, пожалуй, влез бы в то же самое такси и потащился за Эриком к нему домой. С него станется.

После такого странного дня Эрик остро нуждался в освежающем отдыхе, но сон сперва долго не шел (“Как там Рудик? как среагировал, обнаружив пропажу?” - “Да какое мне дело!”), а потом его до утра мучили смутные, тяжелые сны. В этих снах на грудь к Эрику садилось по-кошачьи мурчащее темное существо с равнодушными зелеными глазами кота Августина. Ищуще заглядывало в лицо, целовало в губы и выпивало его душу до дна. В других снах были только безликие обнаженные тела, не поймешь, мужские или женские, обнимающие Эрика, и Эрик жадно обнимал их в ответ.

Наутро Эрик проснулся не отдохнувшим, с гудящей головой и дурным настроением. А ведь практически ничего не пил вчера. К тому же на пижамных брюках обнаружилось досадное пятно, чего давно уже не случалось. И Эрик шипя сквозь зубы ругательства, сам застирал белье в раковине, пока брился и чистил зубы.

На свои утренние классы Эрик ехал, подобравшись, застегнувшись на все пуговицы, готовый к бою - как на солдат на линию фронта. Он поймал себя на том, что, выходя из машины, подозрительно изучил взглядом площадь перед театром, особое внимание уделяя нишам и аркам. А после на лестнице вытягивал шею, стараясь предварительно обозреть следующий пролет. “Что еще за игры в охотников и индейцев?” - спохватившись, раздраженно обругал сам себя Эрик. Тебе не десять лет, да и в десять лет ты себя так не вел, а учился танцевать и ни о чем больше не думал. Не поддавайся на провокации этого чокнутого русского, а то однажды обосрешься при виде собственной тени. В конце концов, что он может тебе сделать? “Он создает неудобные ситуации”.

Велев внутреннему голосу заткнуться, Эрик расправил плечи, подпустил ледяного холода во взгляд и решительно стал подниматься. Несмотря на принятое решение вести себя как обычно и ни на что не реагировать, в общий класс он не пошел и выполнил экзерсис наедине с собою в пустующем репетиционном зальчике. Конечно, не годится, когда нет никакого взгляда со стороны, кроме того, который искоса бросаешь на себя в зеркало. Завтра он пойдет, как обычно, к мадам Волковой, и плевать, кого он там увидит.

Затем Эрика ждала встреча с Марией в большом репетиционном зале. Приглашая ее участвовать в гала, он обещал, что придумает для них что-нибудь особенное, может быть, даже сам поставит номер. Но Мария была поглощена своим романом и все никак не могла найти минутку для того, чтобы поработать. Эрик уже смирился: все кончится тем, что они будут танцевать какое-нибудь заезженное па де де, однако в последнее время Мария как будто немного успокоилась (или, как начал догадываться Эрик, это Рудик успокоился по отношению к ней и перестал уделять ей достаточно внимания) и изъявила желание заняться делом.

Однако надежды Эрика на плодотворное времяпрепровождение не оправдались. Придя в зал, он обнаружил Марию в совершенно обычной одежде, в какой ходят по улицам, и даже в туфлях на шпильках, самозабвенно рыдающей в объятиях мадам Волковой.

\- Прости, Эрик, я... сегодня не могу, - выдавила она из себя в промежутках между всхлипами. - Я убита... я совершенно убита!..

\- Что опять случилось? - спросил Эрик тусклым голосом.

\- Это женский разговор, - объявила мадам Волкова, материнским жестом прижимая голову Марии к своему плечу и баюкая ее в объятиях. Однако глаза пожилой дамы сияли, она явно наслаждалась ситуацией.

Эрик хотел спросить, нельзя ли найти для женского разговора другое место и время, но тут Мария объявила:

\- Руди бросил меня!

\- Как?! - воскликнул Эрик, притворяясь удивленным.

\- Вчера вечером он ушел, якобы прогулять, и его не было полночи, - продолжала рыдать Мария. - Представляешь, как я волновалась? С ним могло случиться все, что угодно, за ним же охотится русская разведка. Я просила портье позвонить в полицию, они еле уговорили меня подождать хотя бы до утра. Вот я дура. Он явился - пьяный. Естественно, утром, когда он продрал глаза, я высказала ему все, что думаю об этом. Мы поссорились, и… И он сказал, что с него хватит! И переехал в отдельный номер! А когда я постучалась к нему, он не открыл, придвинул к двери с той стороны кресло, шкаф или я уж не знаю, что! А потом… потом… ну, когда я стояла под дверью, пришли какие-то люди из администрации и попросили меня перестать и уйти к себе. Какое им дело, скажите на милость?!

\- Свиньи, - прокомментировала мадам Волкова, лучась блаженством.

\- Потом я все-таки вошла к нему в номер - открыла замок шпилькой. Но его там уже не было. Я приехала сюда только ради него. Где он?

\- Не знаю, деточка, - вздохнула мадам Волкова. - Он был здесь, но уже ушел.

\- Эрик, прекрати наконец дымить и скажи, что мне делать, - потребовала Мария.

\- Даже не представляю, - отозвался Эрик, изо всех сил изображая сочувствие, однако дымить не прекратил. - Это все так неожиданно.

В душе он молился, чтобы Мария продолжала преследовать Рудика. Пусть ломится к нему в номер, вскрывает замки шпильками, лезет в окна и не дает жить. Чем больше он будет отбиваться от ее домогательств, тем меньше у него останется сил на то, чтобы кого-то преследовать самому. К тому же, он тысячу раз это заслужил.

\- Ты поговоришь с ним обо мне? - спросила Мария.

\- Непременно, - поклялся он, думая про себя: “Боже упаси, если я еще когда-нибудь буду с ним разговаривать о чем-либо”.

\- Я, наверное, не должна за ним бегать, - решила Мария, постепенно успокаиваясь. - Это все испортит. Буду придерживаться строго делового тона. Предложу ему что-нибудь, от чего он не сможет отказаться, и тогда он просто будет вынужден видеться со мной… О, Эрик, может быть, я буду танцевать в гала не с тобой, а с ним?

\- Прости, _что_? - очень вежливо переспросил Эрик.

\- Поговори с Ларсеном*! - взмолилась Мария. - Он так к тебе прислушивается!

 

_[Нильс Бьерн Ларсен - художественный руководитель Королевского балета Дании в 1961-1966 годах]_

 

“Сразу перестанет прислушиваться, если я вылезу с такой дикой мыслью”, - подумал Эрик, вслух же ответил:

\- Послушай… Если я вдруг не устраиваю тебя как партнер (хотя было бы интересно узнать, почему), выбери себе другого. Но только из труппы, потому что у нас уже нет времени приглашать для тебя кого-то со стороны.

\- Но Рудика не надо приглашать, - заметила мадам Волкова. - Он уже тут и вполне готов.

\- Зато я не готов выпустить его на сцену, - Эрику чудом удалось сдержаться и не повысить голос.

\- Очень зря, Эрик, - мадам Волкова поджала губы. - Он всех удивит, особенно если ты его подготовишь.

\- Удивлять всех - это он умеет, - закивал Эрик, - но танцевать - весьма сомнительно. Послушайте, это невозможно. Там, где хоть что-то зависит от меня, даже духу его не будет. Простите, но нет. Нет, нет и нет.

\- Тогда он будет танцевать со мной в Лондоне, - решила Мария.

\- Если ты найдешь там идиотов, которые на это согласятся, то сколько угодно, - пожал плечами Эрик.

\- Ты все-таки ревнуешь меня к нему. Даже теперь ты продолжаешь ревновать. Жалкий, мелочный злыдень! Ты не дашь Руди даже дышать, лишь бы отомстить… Чего ты смеешься?!

\- Ничего, - отозвался Эрик, промокая слезы. - Ничего…

Нет, если он ей скажет, она его отравит.

 ***

\- Сумасшедший дом, - пожаловался Эрик мадам Волковой, когда они позднее пили кофе вдвоем.

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - ответила она, по-прежнему сияя от счастья. - Наконец-то я чувствую запах крови. В театре должно пахнуть кровью, Эрик. Я обожаю Копенгаген, но у вас здесь было как-то слишком тихо, как в санатории.

\- Хочу назад в санаторий. Когда же пройдет этот чертов гала, и Мария наконец отчалит со своим дружком?..

\- Ты думаешь, она отчалит с ним вместе?.. Впрочем, возможно, они и помирятся, если она предложит ему что-нибудь интересненькое. Это хорошо, что она собирается танцевать с ним. Ему нужна опытная партнерша, она будет его уравновешивать. Кстати, у меня появилась одна сумасшедшая идея...

Эрик не спросил, что за идея, и молча курил, не желая поддерживать разговор о Рудике. Но мадам Волкова не унималась:

\- Я думаю, Мария рассказала нам не всю правду. Наверняка скандал между ними случился из-за того, что он куда-то ходил ночью без нее. Что он напился, это она специально для нас придумала. Он был у меня в классе с утра и отпахал как куколка. Он бы не смог, если бы накануне перебрал.

\- Вообще-то мы с ним были в одном баре, - не выдержал Эрик. - Так уж вышло. Когда я уходил, он был на верном пути к тому, чтобы нализаться.

\- Если так, то мое уважение к нему возросло еще больше.

Эрик с ненавистью вдавил окурок в пепельницу.

\- Раз уж вы от него в таком восторге, я вас, наверное, обрадую сообщением, что решил передать его полностью в ваши руки. Делайте с ним что хотите, воплощайте любые сумасшедшие идеи, словом, наслаждайтесь, а я больше не могу.

\- Но это невозможно! - подпрыгнула на стуле мадам Волкова. - Ему необходим педагог-мужчина!

\- Значит, подберите любого другого, если найдутся такие, кому нужно это сокровище.

\- Но, Эрик, милый, ты ведь не серьезно? Ты не можешь его бросить! Вы столького добились, он совершенно переменился за какую-то неделю. Все это замечают. Сегодня все смотрели и аплодировали как сумасшедшие, когда он делал простой экзерсис! А ты помнишь, каким он попал к тебе в руки? Ты просто чудеса с ним творишь.

\- Чудеса отнимают слишком много сил, - вздохнул Эрик. - Мы совершенно разные, у нас нет контакта. Я с ним не справляюсь.

\- О чем ты говоришь? Это я с ним не справляюсь. А тебе достаточно только взглянуть, и он становится шелковым.

\- Я не укротитель диких зверей. Послушайте, я согласился с ним поработать только ради Марии! А сейчас, как мы видим, необходимость отпала.

\- Я никогда тебя не прощу, если ты действительно так поступишь, - заявила мадам Волкова. - Впрочем, я уверена, что ты передумаешь.

 ***

Потом у Эрика были другие ученики - такие, на которых не надо орать, как фельдфебель на плацу, с которыми не устаешь и не психуешь, после занятий с которыми испытываешь спокойное удовлетворение... Но чем ближе было “время Рудика”, там больше Эрик раздражался и начинал дергаться. Он ни минуты не уже не сомневался, что Рудик проигнорирует переданное ему через администратора уведомление о том, что занятия с герром Бруном для него отменяются и что вскоре ему обязательно подберут другого педагога.

Желая избежать неприятной, а то и вовсе истерической сцены, Эрик закончил последнюю репетицию на 10 минут раньше положенного и сам засобирался домой. Но он не будет прятаться по углам или менять свой ежедневный маршрут, еще чего не хватало! И он прошествовал к стоянке такси с гордо поднятой головой.

 ***

Без происшествий добравшийся домой Эрик следил за тем, как мать наливает ему суп на овощном бульоне, когда возле их забора затормозило такси.

\- Кто это к нам идет? - удивилась фру Брун, бросив взгляд на улицу.

Эрику даже не нужно было смотреть в окно, чтобы догадаться. Сегодняшний день начался уж слишком спокойно, что-то неминуемо должно было случиться. И вот оно случилось.

И что прикажете делать (если, конечно, отбросить первые, возникшие на эмоциях варианты вроде “задраить окна и забаррикадировать двери”)? Он может попросить маму сказать, что его нет дома. Но, представив себе, что Рудик способен наговорить фру Брун, Эрик отказался от этой малодушной идеи.

\- О! Это, должно быть, мой ученик, - сказал он, когда раздался требовательный звонок в дверь. - Я совсем забыл о нем. Ужасно неловко.

И Эрик сам пошел открывать. Вот смеху будет, подумалось ему, если это какой-нибудь заурядный посетитель. Может быть, даже не к нему, а к матери.

Но за порогом, конечно же, стоял тот, о ком он подумал в первую минуту. Нарисовался, не сотрешь.

\- У меня к тебе предложение, - объявил Рудик, не дав Эрику открыть рта или захлопнуть дверь перед его носом. - Я больше не ищу тебя ни дома, ни на улице, нигде. Вообще не подхожу к тебе за пределами театра. Можем делать вид, что мы не знакомы. А ты продолжаешь со мной заниматься.

У Эрика тут же сложился в уме единственный разумный ответ: “Нет, это у меня к тебе предложение: ты исчезнешь из моей жизни, а я не буду вызывать полицию. Как тебе?” Но сказал он почему-то совсем не то, что собирался.

\- Неужели сможешь удержаться? - иронически спросил Эрик. Даже если делить истерическую повесть о злоключениях Марии на два, Рудик совсем не казался человеком слова.

\- Я тебе никогда не вру! - оскорбился Рудик. - Помнишь, ты мне вчера сказал: “Обещай, что не будешь ко мне приставать”? Я ответил честно, хотя мог бы и соврать. А если я говорю: “Обещаю”, значит, обещаю.

\- Да ты у нас рыцарь, как я погляжу, - хмыкнул Эрик. - Или, скорее, благородный разбойник.

\- Поехали, - Рудик, похоже, считал недоразумение разрешенным. - Такси нас ждет.

\- Ты, похоже, даже мысли не допускаешь, что у меня могут быть сейчас другие дела.

\- Эрик, пожалуйста! Я должен быть в хорошей форме. Меня, может быть, пригласят на просмотр в Лондон. Мне дорога каждая минута.

Позже Эрик сам не мог в точности понять, как он позволил Рудику усадить себя в такси, оставив позади нетронутый обед и потрясенную таким пренебрежением к ее стряпне и бесцеремонным похищением сына фру Брун. Кажется, Эрик с ней даже не попрощался. Неужели тоже начал поддаваться странному очарованию этого буйного, необузданного напора?

\- Похоже, я обречен, - как бы обращаясь сам к себе, пробормотал Эрик, когда такси уже увозило их прочь.

\- Тебе понравится, - ухмыльнулся развалившийся на сидении Рудик.

\- Да, блядь, мне уже нравится, - Эрик, не скрываясь, отодвинул бедро от его колена. - Никогда еще так приятно не проводил время. Чего ты хохочешь?

\- Не слышал, чтобы ты так выражался раньше.

\- Ты почему так ведешь себя с Марией, чудовище?

\- А ты почему так ведешь себя со мной?

Эрик поперхнулся.

\- Ну, начнем с того, что мы с тобой не состояли в отношениях и я тебе ничего не обещал…

\- Марии я тоже ничего не обещал, мы просто трахались. А потом я встре…

\- Ох. Заткнись. Зачем я только спросил?..

\- Но если захочешь снова поговорить об этом, - невинно добавил Рудик, - ты знаешь, что можно.

***

 - Я попросил, чтобы для нас освободили наш обычный зал, - доложил Рудик, когда они прибыли в театр. - Герр Анхер сейчас придет, я его предупредил, что ты будешь через сорок минут.

\- Да ты, я смотрю, у нас освоился как родной. А если бы я все же отказался?

\- Я знал, что ты профессионал, - вкрадчиво промурлыкал Рудик.

Довольный установившейся между ними гармонией,он, похоже, хотел еще поболтать, но Эрик уже опомнился, решил не допускать лишней короткости и грозно окаменел лицом.

\- Так. Марш переодеваться и греться. Или ты сюда приходишь за общением?

Ожидая, когда Рудик будет готов, он прохаживался по коридору. Но не успел закурить, как из-за двери репетиционного зала уже выглянула башка в каком-то диком тюрбане.

\- Я готов!

\- Я сказал: переодеваться И ГРЕТЬСЯ, - напомнил Эрик, уже начиная звереть, хотя они еще даже не приступили. - Ты можешь хоть иногда делать с первого раза то, что тебе говорят?

\- Я разогрет! - в подтверждение Рудик стащил с ног шерстяные гетры, скатал в комок и запулил куда-то в угол. Герр Анхер, над головой которого просвистел сей снаряд, смиренно пригнулся и вроде бы даже растроганно улыбнулся.

\- Нет, ты не разогрет. Прекрати это. Я что, еще должен показать тебе, что надо делать у станка?

\- Я не хочу тратить твое время.

Смотрите, какие мы стали деликатные.

\- Если ты сейчас порвешь себе что-нибудь, - сказал Эрик, - вот тогда и окажется, что я зря тратил на тебя время все эти дни. Иди к палке. Когда я решу, что достаточно, я сам к тебе приду. Учти, если увижу, что ты валяешь дурака, пьешь чай или болтаешь с герром Анхером, - уеду домой. А если ты опять будешь со мной спорить…

Голова в тюрбане исчезла, а дверь захлопнулась.

\- ...Я тебя убью, - договорил Эрик, обращаясь к закрытой двери, и отправился на полчасика спокойно покурить. Истязания Рудика начались.

 ***

Рудик весь урок вел себя на удивление прилично. Больше не пререкался, смолчал про затянувшийся разогрев, покорно сносил резкие замечания и лишь бросал на учителя обжигающие взгляды. Эрик незаметно увлекся этой муштрой, проверяя ученика на прочность. Первым сдался герр Анхер, запросившись домой к ужину. На Копенгаген уже спускались прозрачные северные сумерки. 

Эрик кивком головы закончил урок:

\- На сегодня достаточно. Спасибо, герр Анхер, что так славно потрудились. А ты, - бросил он загнанно дышащему Рудику, - марш в душ. Только проверь, осталась еще горячая вода? - К вечеру в здании школы и правда случались хронические перебои с котельной.

Эрик вытряхнул из почти пустой пачки новую сигарету и с приятным чувством хорошо проделанной работы затянулся, глядя как мальчик ползет к раздевалке с несколько меньшей прытью, чем обычно.

\- Я могу и в холодной,  - заверил его Рудик.

\- Только попробуй.

\- Нет, в самом деле. В Вагановском не было горячей воды. Вообще.

\- Как такое возможно? - искренне удивился Эрик.

\- То есть, когда-то горячая вода была. И душевые, - беззаботно пожал плечами Рудик, на ходу стаскивая через голову насквозь мокрую футболку.

\- Не раздевайся на сквозняке, - машинально одернул его Эрик, легонько подталкивая в спину между лопаток. - И что же?

\- А потом была война. В городской водопровод попала бомба. А может быть, просто лопнули трубы в первую зиму. - Рудик искоса глянул на Эрика. - Не знаю, что ты слышал про блокаду…

\- Кое-что слышал, - сдержанно кивнул Эрик, не желая затягивать экскурс в историю. Но разговор становился интересным, и Эрик неторопливо шел следом за Рудиком к душевым.

\- Ну так вот, водопровод перестал работать во всем Ленинграде. Водопровод, канализация, электричество… - Рудик на секунду замолчал, размышляя о чем-то своем. Щелкнул выключателем. Они были уже в пустой раздевалке. - После войны начали чинить. Но до училища почему-то руки до сих пор так и не дошли.

\- Но ведь прошло столько лет! - не мог поверить Эрик.

\- А вот так, - странно улыбнулся Рудик и принялся без смущения, даже не отворачиваясь, раздеваться. Дверь в душевую он как будто позабыл закрыть, но Эрик, чинно оставшийся снаружи, исправил его оплошность и даже прислонился к двери спиной, чтобы она случайно не открылась.

\- Ну а в нашем богоспасаемом театре горячая вода есть? - поинтересовался он, услышав, как заработал душ.

\- Угу.

\- Если нет, то лучше дойди до своего отеля, чем мыться под холодной. Последнее дело.

\- Есть вода, есть! Хочешь, зайди и проверь. - Говорил это Рудик как-то придушено. То ли придуривался, то ли и правда гордо мерз и лязгал зубами.

\- Рудик, я серьезно спрашиваю. Есть вода? - Эрик на полпальца приоткрыл дверь душевой и просунул в щель нос, пытаясь определить, тянет ли оттуда теплом. Шум воды стал громче.

\- Какая забота! - Однако ответа на вопрос так и не поступило.

\- Ну как знаешь, - рассердился Эрик, который ведь действительно хотел помочь. - Будешь показывать в Лондоне свой ревматизм, мне-то что?

Из душевой раздался смешок, потом шлепанье босых ног по кафелю. Эрик поспешно отступил от двери. И почему-то совсем не удивился, когда Рудик несколько излишне картинно выплыл в раздевалку в костюме Адама. Мокрое полотенце небрежно волочилось за ним по полу.

\- Ладно, мне пора, -  Эрик не успел сразу отвернуться и против воли мазнул взглядом по ладно скроенной фигуре. Крупный член чуть вздернут. Дрочил он там, что ли?  - Увидимся завтра.

\- Брось стесняться, - ухмыльнулся Руди, поводя плечами. - Скоро ты на меня в таком виде в журнале полюбуешься. Может быть, даже на обложке.

\- В каком еще журнале? В порнографическом?

\- Harper’s Bazaar порнографический?

\- Нет, насколько мне известно.

\- А фотографировали меня голым.

\- Невероятно, - отозвался Эрик после паузы, но в дверях притормозил и обернулся. Но, спохватившись, опять отвернулся и разговаривал через плечо. Рудику снова удалось привести его в замешательство. - Я с первой минуты знал, что ты тронутый, но каждый день узнаю о тебе нечто такое, что ты выигрываешь у самого себя чемпионат мира по тронутости. Ты зачем это сделал?

\- А почему нет? Фото получились красивые. Хочешь, принесу завтра? У меня есть несколько экземпляров.

\- Нет, не хочу. Какое счастье, что я не читаю все эти журналы.

Рудик засмеялся и принялся рассказывать о том, как его фотографировали, и Эрик снова заслушался и забыл о том, что собирался уйти.

Разговаривать через плечо было неудобно, Эрик все время инстинктивно дергал  головой назад и вбок.

\- Господи, да надень ты наконец штаны, так и будешь стоять голышом? - перебил он на сцене появления в истории ящика с шампанским.  - Я тебя фотографировать не собираюсь.

\- Я обсыхаю. Полотенце промокло, - невинно ответил Рудик, и вернулся к рассказу: - Он мне все подливал и подливал, говоря, что я слишком скован...

Голос Рудика звучал четче, по слабому колебанию тени на полу Эрик понял, что тот подошел к нему сзади, но оборачиваться не собирался.

\- Ты - и скован? - не поверил Эрик.

И тут скромный и скованный, неспособный раздеться без ящика шампанского Рудик набросился на него сзади и повис на плечах всем весом, принуждая сползти на пол. Должно быть, подсознательно Эрик был все это время готов к такому повороту событий, и на этот раз его не удалось застать врасплох. Он рванулся сразу, и они вдвоем оказались на полу, больно ударяясь локтями и коленями о кафельный пол. Ладони Рудика молниеносно оказались под Эриковой водолазкой, ткань затрещала, но не разорвалась, даже когда Эрик отпрянул в сторону, отбиваясь изо всех сил.

\- Ты мне обещал! - вскричал он возмущенно, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Я обещал не бегать за тобой по городу, - Рудик, и не думая вставать с пола, попытался поймать его за ногу, но Эрик элегантно отступил. - Но что не буду тебя трогать - этого я не обещал, вспомни.

\- Ладно, - сказал Эрик, - не хочешь вести себя нормально, значит, будем общаться только при свидетелях.

\- Да, конечно, ты ведь не такой, - издевательски подхватил Рудик, полулежа на холодном полу в позе Фавна Нижинского. - А в душе за мной подглядывал, потому что я очень интересно рассказывал про Вагановское училище.

Эрик с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь раздевалки.

 ***

Со всей этой безумной историей Эрик стал совсем плохо спать. Ночью ему снился замерзший водопровод в Королевской школе танца, и что нужно было латать дыры в трубах исключительно порнографическими журналами. Утром снова пришлось тайком застирывать пижаму. К тому же, ко всем неприятностям добавилось беспокойство из-за матери.

После выходки в раздевалке Эрик почувствовал острую потребность чего-нибудь выпить. Опрокинув стакан виски безо льда в ближайшем баре, он отправился домой. Но когда в районе полуночи Эрик тихонько отпер входную дверь своим ключом, в гостиной еще горел торшер. Заглянув в комнату, он увидел лежащую на тахте мать. Здесь витал запах успокаивающих капель. На столе выстроилась шеренга пузырьков с лекарствами.

\- Мама? Тебе нехорошо? – забеспокоился Эрик.

\- Где бы был, Эрик? – слабо прошептала фру Брун.

\- В театре, где же еще. Ты вызвала врача?

\- Я не доверяю врачам, Эрик. Они увезут меня в больницу, в дом престарелых… Я так испугалась, когда ты вдруг ушел. А потом даже не позвонил.

\-  Я же говорил, что мне нужно было еще поработать после обеда. - На самом деле Эрик уже не мог вспомнить, предупредил ли он мать или просто крикнул с порога, что ему надо уехать. – Тебе совершенно не стоило волноваться.

Неуклюже потоптавшись на пороге, он все же присел на край тахты и бережно взял мать за руку.

\- Ты пил? – несмотря на свои недомогания, запах алкоголя фру Брун учуяла мгновенно. «Не лги матери».

\- Мама. Ладно, я пошел спать. – Эрик действительно поднялся на ноги. - Если ты не хочешь вызвать врача, то хотя бы ложись, уже поздно. Необязательно было меня дожидаться.

 ***

Несмотря на все эти переживания, его отношения с Рудиком стабилизировались и стали почти приятельскими. К постоянным попыткам Рудика залезть к нему в штаны Эрик начал относиться с юмором: они повторялись настолько часто, что сердиться на них было уже глупо. Это был такой же обязательный элемент программы, как и крики и скандалы в классе, которые заканчивались всегда тем, что Рудик совершал какое-нибудь маленькое чудо, а потом, на волне успеха, пытался подкатить к Эрику. Эрик отцеплял его руку от своей ширинки и печально спрашивал:

\- Тебе еще не надоело?

Иногда Рудик с душераздирающими стонами падал на пол и жаловался, что, кажется, повредил ахиллово сухожилие. Эрик не летел на помощь, стоял на разумном расстоянии и советовал прекратить комедию:

\- Сегодня ты дешево играешь, старина. Вчера это было убедительнее, я даже тебе поверил на свою беду, если ты не забыл.

Однако актерская игра Рудика отличалась большой экспрессией, и Эрик не то чтобы верил до конца, но просто подпадал под ее воздействие и подходил поближе, соблюдая, впрочем, все меры предосторожности, так что руки Рудика неизменно хватали пустоту.

Свои фото в обнаженном виде Рудик все-таки прислал Эрику в подарок. Тот исправил ошибки, которыми пестрела сопроводительная записка на английском языке, и отослал все обратно.

В общем, Эрик забавлялся, а кроме того, втайне чувствовал себя польщенным. Рудик был совершенно не герой его романа, и Эрик до недавних пор даже не задумывался о его привлекательности. Он любил, когда его соблазняли, а не хватали за горло. Ему нравились сложные любовные игры, в которых его заманивали, а потом ускользали, и так до бесконечности, создавая интригу и напряжение, которых не хватало в его слишком упорядоченной жизни. В приставаниях Рудика интриги было не больше, чем в ударе кирпичом по голове. Кроме того, он уж слишком доминировал. Пусть Эрик и нуждался в эмоциональном сигнале извне (кто-то должен был зажечь маяк, на который он бы приплыл), но физическую инициативу он все-таки предпочитал оставлять за собой. Ему нравились создания умные, живые, пикантные, игривые. Рудик, конечно, временами производил впечатление резвого мальчика, но это было только по молодости. В нем уже сейчас вполне угадывались черты мужчины, которым он станет через пару лет, когда начнет сходить очарование ветреной юности, - очень властного, очень жесткого, лишенного всяких сантиментов.

Но со временем Эрик начал признавать, что Рудик наделен совершенно гипнотической привлекательностью. Первой на эту мысль его навела Мария, которая плела свои бесконечные интриги с целью пропихнуть Рудика куда-нибудь на большую сцену, и все для того, чтобы паршивец хотя бы взглянул на нее. Но не только она. С приближением гала-концерта в Копенгаген начали съезжаться артисты, и все они западали на Рудика. Из-за него вечно кто-то рыдал и резал себе вены. Все головы поворачивались, как флюгеры при резкой смене ветра, когда он шествовал мимо своей кошачьей походкой, мерцая зелеными глазищами из-под взлохмаченной челки. У Эрика постоянно спрашивали, кто обиняками, а кто и напрямую, кого любит это невероятное существо, мальчиков или девочек. Эрик обычно отвечал на это, что Рудик готов трахнуть даже цветок в горшке. Дерзайте, кто бы вы ни были, и вам улыбнется удача.

Мария все еще не бросала попыток восстановить свои отношения с Рудиком, но сменила тактику. Она отчаянно искала в их окружении соперницу, ведь не просто же так Руди, который и дня не мог прожить без тактильных контактов, вдруг просто взял и   отдалился от нее? Тщательной проверке подверглись все входящие в класс мадам Волковой балерины и едва ли не сама мадам Волкова. На себе Эрик тоже порой ловил изучающий взгляд женщины, но лишь усмехался. Ему не в чем было себя упрекнуть.   

Но больше всего Эрику нравилось на какой-нибудь вечеринке сначала долго наблюдать за тем, как Рудика одолевают со всех сторон обожатели и он уже готов кого-то из них осчастливить (юноша в самом деле не отличался разборчивостью), а потом в решительный момент вдруг подойти и сказать как ни в чем не бывало: “Рудик, пойдем прогуляемся?” “Ты в самом деле хочешь погулять со мной?” - изумился в первый раз Рудик, но побежал за Эриком без колебаний, позабыв обо всех своих приятных планах на эту ночь.

Эрик раньше думал, что получать удовольствие от таких игр могут только женщины.

\- Когда-нибудь это надоест тебе так же, как и мне, - предрекал он, когда Рудик позволял себе лишнее во время этих прогулок.

\- Никогда!

\- Надоест-надоест. И тогда я тебе отомщу - сам буду к тебе приставать, чтоб ты знал, какие от этого ощущения.

\- Да я просто мечтаю, чтобы ты однажды начал ко мне приставать.

\- Я сделаю это, когда ты будешь меньше всего ждать.

\- Значит, никогда, - вздыхал Рудик. - Потому что я жду этого каждую минуту и никогда не перестану. Я люблю тебя, Эрик, я так люблю тебя…

\- О’кей. Что-нибудь новенькое есть?

Как видно из вышеизложенного, Эрик со временем снял мораторий на посещение Рудиком баров и прочих мест, где они могли бы встретиться. Под запретом оставался только собственный дом Эрика, и тут Рудик неукоснительно соблюдал их джентльменское соглашение.

 ***

Естественно, однажды эти игры вышли для Эрика боком.

В баре - в том самом, куда Рудик некогда увязался за ним, - появился новый бармен с рецептами новых коктейлей, чрезвычайно забористых, состоявших из намешанных в разных пропорциях рома, виски, джина, водки, коньяка и даже абсента. Эрик увлекся дегустацией и напился так, как не напивался давно. Секрет тут в том, что когда ты пьешь, скажем, виски в чистом виде, то осознаешь, чем это может закончиться, тогда как коктейли, даже из крепких ингредиентов, все равно кажутся чем-то безобидным. Он смутно помнил, как его сняли со стойки бара, на которой он прикорнул, и повели к выходу, причем среди добрых самаритян каким-то образом оказался и Рудик, хотя Эрик пропустил тот момент, когда он появился в баре.

\- Я позабочусь о тебе, - пообещал Рудик, закидывая его руку себе на плечо. И добавил, обращаясь к другим сочувствующим собутыльникам: - Я знаю, где он живет.

Эрик не сопротивлялся, не видя в этом никакой опасности. Во-первых, Рудик был трезвый, и это преимущество было важнее, чем все проблемы, которые могли возникнуть. Во-вторых, когда они вышли из бара и тащились по ночным улицами, с ними были приятели Эрика, а когда они вдвоем с Рудиком погрузились в такси, там был, натурально, таксист.

В какой-то момент то и дело отключившийся Эрик обнаружил, что Рудик сидит почти вплотную, и что его ладонь что-то слишком давно лежит у него на бедре. Он недовольно дернул коленом.

\- Тише, тише, - мурлыкнуло чудовище, глазами показывая на затылок таксиста.

Эрик и не думал ничего говорить, только возмущенно задвигал белесыми бровями. Между тем Рудик снова тесно прижался к нему, по-хозяйски забираясь пальцами в рукав. Эрика приятно успокаивало тепло человеческого тела. Кажется, он даже склонил голову на плечо своего спутника и задремал, чувствуя на виске его дыхание. И касание губ, но в этом Эрик все же не был до конца уверен.

\- Это разве твой дом? - завертел головой Рудик, когда такси остановилось на совершенно пустой и тихой улице респектабельного пригорода.

\- Нет, конечно, - пробормотал Эрик. - Он на соседней улице.

Если его мать уже легла (на что он надеялся всей душой), шум подъезжающего автомобиля мог ее разбудить, а этого Эрик даже в своем волшебном состоянии стремился избежать, поэтому решил пройтись немного пешком и предельно тихо войти через заднюю дверь.

\- А, - ответил Рудик, который, без сомнения, все понял без слов. - Ну пошли, я доведу тебя.

Эрик сперва отказался, наивно вообразив, что за время поездки основательно протрезвел, но стоило ему сделать несколько шагов, как его повело так, что он снова с готовностью повис на плече Рудика.

\- Ты-то сам как доберешься назад? - обеспокоился он на миг, с трудом удержав мысль за хвост, но сразу придумал: - А, ладно. Вызову тебе такси по телефону.

Он не испытывал неловкости из-за того, что Рудик вынужден нянчиться с ним. Это было самое малое, что он мог сделать для своего педагога, который совершенно безвозмездно тратил на него столько времени, сил и нервов. Пусть хоть какая-то польза от него будет.

Однако было возможно, что и Рудик попытается извлечь из этой ситуации какую-то пользу для себя, но Эрику, который и в трезвом виде в последнее время был слишком легкомыслен, сейчас сам черт был не брат.

\- Что, деточка, праздник у тебя настал? - поддразнил он Рудика. - Ты меня за все эти недели столько не лапал, сколько за сегодня.

\- Я бы не сказал, что ты против, - Рудик крепче прижал его к себе за талию.

\- Я просто пьян. Завтра меня отпустит, я вспомню все, что было, и убью тебя.

\- Тогда я хочу умереть счастливым. - И Рудик прислонил его к чужому забору.

\- Я тебя сейчас заблюю, - предупредил Эрик, но Рудик все-таки присосался к его губам.

Эрик позволял целовать себя, лениво думая о том, как завтра утром действительно вспомнит все, придет в ужас и съездит Рудику по физиономии за эти лобызания прямо на улице, да еще под окнами у соседей. Рудик как приехал, так и уедет, а ему тут жить. Но это все будет завтра, а пока Эрика тянуло на приключения. Понимал он и то, что эти приключения могут стоить им с Рудиком с таким трудом установившихся,  ровных, понятных обоим отношений, но что это за отношения и почему Эрик должен ими дорожить? Это Рудик пусть беспокоится, ему нужны уроки Эрика, но если он готов поставить все на карту ради пьяных обжиманий, то это его дело. Все-таки ему никогда не стать серьезным танцовщиком. У Рудика нет никакой дисциплины, никакого планирования, никакой дальновидности… Но целуется он охренительно, хоть и несколько агрессивно.

Вскоре Эрик замерз в одном свитере осенней ночью, и они пошли дальше. Холод отрезвил его, и последние метры до дома он прошел сам, почти не держась за Рудика.

Зато Рудик крепко уцепился за его локоть как репей, будто опасаясь, что стоит отстать на шаг, и перед его носом издевательски захлопнется дверь.

В окнах свет не горел. На этот раз фру Брун спокойно отправилась спать, ведь дорогой мальчик дисциплинированно предупредил ее, что будет поздно. Эрик со сноровкой, выдававшей годы практики, повернул ключ в замке совершенно бесшумно, и они прокрались в дом на цыпочках. Эрик, правда, высокомерно оглянулся на Рудика, мол, тебя кто сюда звал? Но Рудик едва слышно напомнил:

\- Такси.

\- О, всенепременно, - слегка заплетающимся языком выдал Эрик, украдкой не сводя взгляда с насторожившегося Рудика

Телефон был под рукой, но звонить из коридорчика было опасно: голоса могли разбудить мать. Эрик взял аппарат и дотащил провод до кухни, которая была самой удаленной частью дома, пристроил возле плиты и принялся нетвердым пальцем крутить диск, с трудом разбирая цифры в потемках. С какой-то по счету попытки ему наконец-то удалось набрать номер.

\- Служба такси, - отозвалась трубка милым женским голоском.

Эрик начал диктовать свой адрес, стараясь говорить разборчиво и четко, и в этот момент чужая рука пролезла под его локтем, и палец лег на рычаг. Трубка зашлась прерывистыми гудками. Рудик мягко опустил ее на место, положив ладонь поверх руки Эрика.

\- Похоже, я попался, - констатировал Эрик.

\- Абсолютно, - подтвердил Рудик. - Совсем.

Его горячие ладони забрались под свитер Эрика, лаская обнаженную кожу.

\- У тебя там ничего нет? - восхитился Рудик. Эрик в самом деле носил свитер на голое тело - в неофициальных обстоятельствах, разумеется. К примеру, когда шел в бар, чтобы там накидаться. - О, Эрик, как это… секси...

Послышался мягкий перестук быстрых лапок. Заинтересованно задрав пушистый хвост, на кухню влетел крупный светлый кот. Увидев хозяина, он мыркнул, а гостя проигнорировал.

\- Августин, спаси меня, - взмолился Эрик, пока с него через голову снимали свитер. Но кот прошествал к своей мисочке возле холодильника и только оттуда снова оглянулся на хозяина.

\- Ты такой красивый, - шептал Рудик, любуясь кожей Эрика, серебряной в слабом ночном свете, проникавшем в незанавешенное окно. Он морщился от досады, ему явно не хватало слов - по крайней мере, английских. - Ты ужасно красивый. О, моя любовь. Моя единственная любовь.

\- Постой, - Эрик сглотнул и зажмурился, чувствуя мягкие прикосновения к своей шее. Рудик не целовал его, просто едва касался носом, наслаждаясь запахом. Главным образом, Эрик пах, разумеется, табаком, второй нотой шёл перегар, но если принюхаться к местечку за ухом, то можно было различить следы “Диора”. - Ты понимаешь, что после этого я возненавижу тебя навсегда?

\- Ты будешь меня любить. Как я тебя.

\- Ты пользуешься тем, что я напился.

\- Ты не выглядишь недовольным.

\- Завтра буду выглядеть.

\- Завтра будет завтра.

Теперь Эрик почувствовал, как в его шею впиваются губы, и задержал дыхание, чтобы не застонать в голос. Рудик присосался слишком сильно, чуть ли не зубами вгрызся, но его ладони гладили торс Эрика, создавая контраст ощущений. Как будто Рудик понимал, что причиняет боль своими вампирскими поцелуями, и старался отвлечь, расслабить и успокоить. Усыпить. Его пальцы забрались за пояс брюк Эрика, и Эрик сам нетерпеливо помог ему расстегнуть пряжку ремня и затем “молнию“ на ширинке. Пальцы Рудика были жилистыми и сильными, но довольно ловкими. Даже член пьянищего Эрика они быстро поставили торчком. Эрик снова задержал дыхание, удерживая стон, на этот раз, надолго, так, что едва не потерял сознание. Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил, что его незаметными подталкиваниями в нужном направлении усадили на стол и стягивают его брюки и трусы до колен.

\- Если моя мать проснется сейчас… - нервно рассмеялся он.

\- Ничего, - прошептал Рудик. - Ты еще не знаешь, как это делается в коммунальной квартире. Я умею быть очень тихим.

Он наклонился, чтобы стащить с Эрика брюки совсем. Эрик обнаружил, что остался совершенно голым. Это было так странно. Его кухня, которую он знал с детства, со всеми звуками и запахами, превратилась в зачарованное царство, залитое зыбким светом.

У Рудика глаза от возбуждения горели как фонари. Ярче, чем у Августина.

\- Эрик, - шептал он, снова припав к шее возлюбленного и медленно, но неотвратимо укладывая его спиной на столешницу. - Эрик, Эрик, Эрик. Мой любимый, мой самый-самый любимый. Я схожу от тебя с ума. Пожалуйста, позволь мне…

\- Я тебе, блядь, голову оторву, только попробуй, - придушенным шепотом отозвался Эрик, догадавшись, к чему клонит чудовище. Но у него совсем не осталось сил на сопротивление, и он не просто лег, но даже покорно и понятливо приоткрыл рот и позволил Рудику пропихнуть туда два пальца, смачивая их слюной. - Ну давай уж, - процедил сквозь зубы Эрик, - покажи, на что ты способен.

 ***

Позже, когда у Эрика от неудобной позы заболела поясница, они перебрались в его  спальню. Если бы фру Брун вздумалось в этот глухой час ночи выйти за стаканам воды, она застала бы самую невероятную сцену, которую видели стены этого добропорядочного дома. Эрик, абсолютно голый, воровато крался вверх по лестнице. А следом за ним, на каждом шагу поддергивая расстегнутые штаны и с ворохом Эриковой одежды в руках, неслышной кошачьей походкой ступал Рудик. Замыкал шествие заинтригованный, все еще надеющийся на поздний ужин Августин.  

Эрик тяжело рухнул на кровать, отвлеченно глядя, как раздевается Рудик: неаккуратно и неизящно, но быстро и без всякого смущения. Хотя о смущении думать, пожалуй, уже поздновато. Он бесшумной тенью скользнул в постель, собственнически обвиваясь вокруг Эрика и снова бормоча бессвязные, отрывистые слова любви. Он покрывал короткими, несколько неловкими поцелуями грудь и бока Эрика, то прикусывая кожу, то нежно лаская губами.

Эрик нетерпеливо вскинул бедра: завтра он проломит гаденышу башку о станок, но сейчас, раз уж начал, пусть доводит дело до конца. Это было даже забавно - ну, как эксперимент. Эрик веселился и от абсурда самой ситуации, и он потрясающей бессовестности Рудика, и от того факта, что его мать спит буквально за стенкой и даже не подозревает, что прямо сейчас делают с ее Эриком, ее безупречным ледяным принцем, и от необходимости прислушиваться к звукам спящего дома, зажимать себе рот и устраиваться так, чтобы кровать не скрипела и не билась о стену (но Рудик, как и обещал, сумел приноровиться).

 ***

С похмелья Эрик всегда просыпался в несусветную рань и в то утро разлепил сухие, воспаленные веки, когда на часах было только пять, а за окном все еще темно. Он не сразу сообразил, какого черта, почему неудобно лежать в собственной кровати и что это так тяжело прижало его к стене. Почему болит задница, тоже, кстати, хотелось бы знать.

Последняя мысль сразу пробудила воспоминания, и Эрик рывком сел, высвободившись из хватки обнимавших его горячих рук. Потревоженный его движением, Рудик тоже оказался вырван из сна. Просыпался он как ребенок - подрожал ресницами, потянулся, заулыбался, протер глаза кулаком и только после этого открыл их. И сразу потянулся к Эрику, мурча и чуть ли не облизываясь.

Эрик брезгливо избежал поцелуя. Ему хотелось схватить Рудика за шею и трясти, хотелось орать и бить его башкой об стенку, но из этого ведь получится совершенно ненужный шум. И Эрик ограничился тем, что спросил страшным шепотом:

\- Ты почему еще здесь?!

\- Ты не сказал, что я должен уйти, - невинно ответил Рудик. Его осунувшееся со сна лицо, глаза с поволокой и припухшие губы придавали ему совершенно похабный вид.

\- А догадаться было нельзя?! Или ты ждал, когда я тебе, блядь, кофе в постель подам?

\- Эрик…

\- Шевелись. Быстро вставай и одевайся. Тебе пора.

Эрик с ужасом подумал о том, что он будет делать, если Рудик откажется уходить или выкинет что-нибудь в своем духе, но, к счастью, тот без единого звука выбрался из-под одеяла и принялся натягивать на себя одежду. Эрик каждый раз втихомолку удивлялся своей власти над этим неуправляемым существом. Был ли Рудик действительно влюблен или просто привык беспрекословно подчиняться Эрику в классе и перенес это на все остальные сферы жизни, но он всегда в конечном итоге делал то, что сказано, пусть и не с самым счастливым видом.

Затем Эрик и сам встал и быстро, не давая Рудику возможности полюбоваться, надел брюки, которые нашел сваленными на кресло вместе с остальной своей одеждой. Рудик, впрочем, на него и не смотрел. За окном наконец-то начало светать, и в слабых сумерках можно было рассмотреть фотографии и афиши, висевшие на стенах. В своей спальне Эрик собирал все, что не годилось для устроенных матерью парадных выставок в нижних комнатах, но что имело значение лично для него. Здесь была премьерная афиша парижской “Сильфиды”, которую участники постановки исписали дурацкими шуточными комментариями, и еще несколько сувениров в том же духе, а также личные фотографии на репетициях, на примерках костюмов и на вечеринках - Эрик и Алисия Маркова, Эрик и Карла Фраччи, Эрик и Джон Крэнко, Ролан Пети, Баланчин… Рудик немедленно углубился в изучение реликвий, но Эрик не собирался устраивать для него экскурсию и просто взял за шиворот и вытащил за дверь.

В коридоре Эрик остановился и прислушался. Дверь в спальню фру Брун все еще была закрыта, а сама она, судя по всему, спокойно смотрела сны. Хоть в чем-то повезло. Они с Рудиком тихо сбежали по лестнице, и Эрик без лишних слов отпер и распахнул дверь, призывая гостя выметаться. Тут уж Рудик не то чтобы заартачился, но помедлил, ему не хотелось расставаться вот так, и он все еще в упор не понимал, что натворил.

\- Увидимся сегодня, да? - он попытался улыбнуться.

Эрик оставил вопрос без ответа (если бы он честно признался, что сделает все, чтобы они с Рудиком отныне никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не виделись, это вызвало бы сцену) и закрыл дверь.

Обернувшись, он увидел кота, восседающего на телефонном столике. Августин уставился на Эрика и зевнул во всю пасть. Эрик потупился. Как теперь смотреть в глаза коту, который видел, как его хозяина с сомнительного, но согласия, на собственном кухонном столе (дерьмо!) пялили (дерьмо, дерьмо!) в позе дохлой лягушки (дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо!). Это как низко нужно пасть, чтобы тебе было стыдно перед домашним животным?..

Эрик ощутил внезапный приступ дурноты и едва успел добежать до туалета, где рухнул на колени, и его обильно вырвало. Держась на стенку, он встал, поплелся в ванную и набрал себе очень горячей воды.

В ванне задницу сразу засаднило. Во рту, несмотря на старательные полоскания, держался вкус едкой похмельной блевотины. Сигарета в мокрых пальцах быстро погасла. Эрик вытер ладонь о собственную шевелюру, чтобы зажечь новую.

Он лежал в ванне до тех пор, пока мать не встала и не начала ломиться к нему с криками: “Ты чего там делаешь так долго? Эрик? У тебя все в порядке?” Только тогда он вышел из прострации и обнаружил, что вода давно остыла, а на дне отмокают слои сигаретного пепла.

 ***

Эрик в своей театральной уборной тщательно замазывал с помощью грима засосы на шее и едва не свалился со стула, когда к нему как ни в чем не бывало ворвался Рудик.

\- Я не успел на класс к Вере Николаевне, - пожаловался он. Верой Николаевной Рудик величал мадам Волкову. - Все утро не мог выбраться из этой жопы мира, в которой ты живешь. Еле нашел такси. Может, ты со мной позанимаешься?

\- У тебя есть ровно одна минута, - Эрик даже не глянул на вошедшего, кончиками пальцев аккуратно вбивая грим в шею.

\- А?

\- Ровно одна минута на то, чтобы испариться отсюда и никогда, слышишь, никогда не попадаться мне на глаза.

Но Рудик, вместо того, чтобы уйти, подошел к зеркалу.

\- Но почему?

\- Я тебя убью, тварь, вот почему, блядь! - заорал Эрик, которому окончательно надоело изображать благородную сдержанность, и от своего крика он испытал облегчение. Больше никакой дипломатии, никакой деликатности, ему насрать, кто и что подумает и скажет, все самое худшее уже случилось.

\- Это из-за того, что мы…? - наконец-то догадался Рудик.

Эрик встал и сделал то, о чем мечтал все утро, - наотмашь врезал ему по лицу.

Для Рудика это оказалось совершеннейшей неожиданностью. Он выглядел настолько потрясенным, обиженным и растерянным, схватившись за челюсть, что Эрику на мгновение стало стыдно. Как котенка пнул. Но, поспешно напомнил себе Эрик, эта многоликая тварь заслужила много чего похуже простой оплеухи.

\- Тебе никогда не говорили, что “нет” значит “нет” и что пьяное “да” тоже значит “нет”? - спросил он почти миролюбиво.

\- Но ведь ты хотел.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь человеческих слов. Мария говорит, что у тебя просто плохо с английским, но мне кажется, что даже если я заговорю с тобой по-русски, ты все равно не поймешь, правда же?

\- Тебе нравилось со мной трахаться, - настаивал Рудик, осторожно ощупывая языком зубы. - Я это видел. Я знаю. И дело не в том, что ты напился. Ты и трезвым со мной заигрывал уже давно.

\- Что-о?! Послушай, я тебе кое-что объясню напоследок, - Эрик тряхнул чудовище за плечо. - Я пытался относиться к тебе по-доброму. Я тебя жалел, если угодно. Мне все пели в уши: “Ах, бедный мальчик, такой талантливый, но немного невыученный, сбежал из коммунистического ада, у него никого нет, даже педагога…” Я хотел тебе помочь. Сделать из тебя что-нибудь стоящее. Я тебя, щенка, учил заново всему, балетную, блядь, школу открыл персонально для тебя!

Рудик тут же заулыбался и радостно закивал, явно игнорируя интонации Эрика.

\- И если ты воспринял все это как приглашение отыметь меня на кухонном столе, как только я напьюсь, то даже и не знаю… Чего ты лыбишься, идиот? - Эрик от его улыбки озверел еще больше.

\- Я так и знал, что могу тебе довериться. Что ты лучший и можешь меня тоже сделать лучшим

\- Нет, этот номер у тебя больше не пройдет. Свое мнение о моих способностях оставь при себе, оно меня не трогает. Просто убирайся и все.

\- Я не уйду!

\- Мне охрану позвать?

\- Эрик, послушай, давай договоримся: я больше не буду…

\- Стоп, это мы тоже проходили. Достаточно. Вон отсюда!

По-видимому до русского наконец (наконец!) дошло, что Эрик больше не шутит, не бросается кокетливыми замечаниями, позволяя себя, после элегантной пикировки, переубедить.  

Его глаза вдруг наполнились слезами:

\- Эрик… ты меня выгоняешь?

\- Да, блядь! - Эрик снова сорвался на крик, рискуя привлечь внимание случайных свидетелей. - Проваливай на своих двоих, или я вышвырну тебя отсюда за шкирку, и плевать, что скажут люди.

\- Но я не могу без тебя,  - Рудик, к оторопи Эрика, повалился на колени, хватая его за руки и заливаясь слезами так, как на памяти Эрика не рыдала ни одна дурочка-поклонница по ту и эту сторону Атлантики. - Ты был прав, только ты можешь меня учить, иначе я скоро растеряю технику и меня не возьмут ни в одну труппу… А если я никому не буду нужен, меня выдадут обратно Советам. Там мне не жить. Меня убьют. Расстреляют. Или я сам себя убью.

Эрик не ожидал услышать от Рудика  столь глубоких тактических выкладок. Но может быть у того и правда была уйма времени подумать о своем очень шатком и неопределенном положении на Западе?

Нет. Он должен был думать об этом вчера. Это во-первых.

Во-вторых, Эрик, слава богу, не единственный в мире педагог. Пусть найдет кого-нибудь другого и постарается впредь следить за своим передком и контролировать свои половые позывы. И не надо тут драм, что, мол, только ты, Эрик...

\- Пошел вон, - повторил он, грубо выдергивая пальцы из хватки обезумевшего Рудика. - Манипулятор хренов.

\- Я умру без тебя! - не сдавался тот, по-прежнему рыдая и ползя на коленях следом за брезгливо отступившим назад Эриком. - Я люблю тебя, я так мечтал о тебе с тех пор, как только узнал о…

\- Хватит!

\- Любые условия! - почти взвизгнул захлебывающийся слезами Рудик, пребывающий уже в крайней стадии истерического возбуждения. - Делай со мной, что хочешь. Можешь ударить меня еще раз. Ну давай, сделай это, если хочешь! А ты ведь хочешь! Если ты меня выгонишь, мне будет все равно - я наложу на себя руки. У меня есть нож.

\- Можешь приступать, - и Эрик, видя, что избавиться от чудовища не удастся, сбежал из уборной сам.

 ***

В кабинете художественного руководителя Королевского балета Нильса Бьерна Ларсена обсуждали предстоящий гала, открытие сезона и другие насущные вопросы. Присутствовали все первые лица - главный дирижер, интендант театра, главный педагог мадам Волкова и премьер Эрик Брун, который не по времени года прятал шею в обширный кашемировый шарф (ибо убедился, что грим засосы не скрывает, скорее, акцентирует внимание на них). На вопросы он отвечал, что простудился, и ему охотно верили, потому что выглядел Эрик как никогда скверно - белое как бумага лицо и красные глаза. Нетипично для человека с больным горлом было разве только то, что курил он гораздо больше обычного, хотя и в обычные времена там, где Эрик, можно было вешать топор в воздухе. Сейчас же все ждали, когда он перестанет размениваться на мелочи и вставит в рот сразу две сигареты.

Эрик ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня. От бесконечного смоления, похмелья и дикой разборки с Рудиком раскалывалась голова. Его бы вырвало, если бы было чем, но желудок был пуст и как будто усох.

Эрик не принимал участия в разговоре и, только когда все уже прощались, поднял голову:

\- У меня небольшая личная просьба, если позволите. Она касается нашего русского друга. Нельзя ли сделать так, чтобы его больше не было в театре? Отберите у него пропуск, или я не знаю, что…

\- Но, Эрик, вы сами его привели, - заметил удивленный Ларсен.

\- Я жалею об этом каждый божий день. Помогите мне исправить эту ужасную ошибку, молю.

\- Но где же Рудик будет заниматься, если его не пускать в театр? - возмутилась мадам Волкова.

\- Боюсь, что это волнует меня меньше всего на свете, - Эрик послал ей ледяную улыбку. Ну вот, он ведет себя как капризная прима. А впрочем, ну и что с того? Он имеет право? Имеет. Не так уж часто он чего-то требует для себя. - Он дикарь и не поддается нашим методам. Он истеричен, злобен и неуправляем. Он надоел мне до смерти. Я уже пытался от него отделаться, и вы, мадам Волкова, были свидетелем этой попытки. Она провалилась только лишь потому, что он имел возможность меня преследовать. Я прошу оградить меня от него.

\- Эрик, деточка, я не за что не поверю, что ты не можешь справиться с один-единственным маленьким мальчиком, - настаивала мадам Волкова. - Он тебе пистолетом угрожает, или что? Я не знаю, что за кризис у вас опять случился, но я не позволю тебе сломать жизнь талантливому юноше. Я не покрываю своего соотечественника, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. Но ему надо учиться. У него есть талант. Дар. Если ему помочь сейчас, он пойдет очень далеко. Может быть, дальше всех нас.

\- Дорогие мои, я уверены, что вы сможете разобраться без моего вмешательства, - дипломатично молвил Ларсен, не желая принимать сторону одной влиятельной персоны против другой. - Обсудите это с вашим талантливым мальчиком и обговорите какие-нибудь правила поведения, что ли…

\- Правила поведения будут очень простые, - заявил Эрик, глядя в упор на мадам Волкову. - Передайте вашему драгоценному подзащитному, чтобы он не приближался ко мне на пушечный выстрел. Если решится на это, он будет страдать. Страдать каждую минуту, которую проведет вблизи от меня. Я превращу его жизнь в ад. Так и передайте. Слово в слово. Он поймет.

\- Страсти-то какие, - иронически изрекла мадам Волкова и раздула ноздри, с наслаждением вдыхая запах кровавого скандала.

 ***

В конце утреннего класса, как всегда, переходят к прыжкам. Эрик, как заведено в театре, все делает первым - в качестве недостижимого идеала, к которому, однако, все должны стремиться. Сам он подчас забывает, что является образцом, просто делает, и все, почти на автопилоте.

Вот и сейчас он пересекает пространство зала в грациозном парящем гран жете и, не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, какой эффект это произвело на других, просто отходит к станку и промокает шею полотенцем.

Следующий Рудик, чтоб его. Давно его, интересно, поставили вторым и в честь чего? Эрик не собирается смотреть, он игнорирует Рудика, если тот сам к нему не лезет, но так уж получилось, что он оказался напротив зеркала. И видит это. И невольно открывает рот.

Это самый прекрасный прыжок, который он видел в своей жизни, самый эффектный и мощный, с неправдоподобным зависанием в воздухе. И с самым чистым, плавным и безусильным приземлением, как будто перышко опустилось, с чем у Рудика всегда были проблемы, но не сейчас. Сам Эрик не смог бы так приземлиться. Он вообще не смог бы сделать так. Да, его обставили. Конечно, это всего лишь гран жете в классе, к тому же, одно-единственное, и ни один человек в здравом уме не станет делать выводов, исходя из этого… Эрик поспешно отвернулся и от зеркала тоже, невежливо встал ко всем спиной, сосредоточенно вытираясь.

Он слышит, как сзади поднимается гул голосов и перешептываний.  Восхищенно взвизгивает девочка из кондебалета.

Эрик мысленно считает до пяти и медленно оборачивается. Рудик блестит глазами, но в остальном царственно-небрежно (и где только выучился?) машет рукой. Эрик некстати припомнил газетные статьи о том, что во время тех пресловутых парижских гастролей Кировского публика в зале визжала и вопила, когда этот дикаренок показывал своего “Корсара”. Но чтобы визжала датская школа - это уже чересчур.

\- Нет! - вдруг громко заявляет Рудик в ответ на чью-то реплику, поданную вполголоса. - Как можно сравнивать? Он лучше, он в сто миллионов раз лучше.

Эрик понимает, что это о нем. Это недоразумение его жалеет, что ли, и пытается подсластить пилюлю?

\- Раз в жизни у тебя что-то получилось, Нуреев, так гордись, - цедит он сквозь зубы, и ему самому противно от этого тона. Не дать не взять, премьер с манией величия, в возрасте за тридцать, изводит юношу, в котором почуял конкуренцию. Наверное, так это понимают все остальные, ведь никто не в курсе истинных причин их с Рудиком разногласий. Но Эрика уже не остановить: - Больше не проламываешь пол, слава тебе господи, а то, помню, такой грохот от тебя стоял, что было не слышно музыки.

Краем глаза Эрик видит легкую рябь переглядываний, шепотков и вскинутых бровей.

Рудик едва заметно бледнеет. Он, похоже, всерьез рассчитывал на одобрение именно Эрика. Каждый раз как в первый.

\- Это благодаря тебе, - говорит Рудик, игнорируя издевки. - Это ты меня научил.

\- Рудик. Не говори никому, что я тебя чему-то учил. Пусть это будет нашей тайной, ладно? Иначе мне будет очень стыдно, что ты называешь меня наставником.

\- Но я благодарен тебе, - повторяет Рудик. - Я правда благодарен тебе за уроки, за критику и указание на ошибки. Если не знаешь, где ошибаешься, не знаешь над чем надо поработать...

Эрик, застонав от досады, уходит. Надо думать, Рудика там, в классе все наперебой утешают и намекают, что не нужно обращать особого внимания на заскоки стареющей звезды. Ведь ему в следующем месяце стукнет тридцать три, ну ты понимаешь, Рудик, что это значит.

Ужаснее всего то, что Эрик в действительности был бы только рад, если бы кто-то из молодого поколения “выстрелил”. А если бы это был кто-то из его учеников, он бы от радости вообще спятил. Любого другого на месте Рудика он бы обнимал и поздравлял, и не было бы этих разговоров за спиной. Получается, чудовище лишило его радости от любимого дела.

На следующий день Эрик, однако, пытается показать, что вовсе он не дрожит за свое положение. Когда они выходят на середину, он холодным жестом предлагает Рудику выйти вперед и начинать. И Рудик мог бы заткнуться и просто делать, но он отказывается, он никогда не пойдет вперед Эрика. И смотрит этими своими глазами котенка, страдающего от запора, о чем Эрик ему и сообщает и прибавляет еще много нелестных сравнений, и педагог Борге Ралов вмешивается и деликатно просит премьера прекратить.

Рудик собирается заартачиться, что все в порядке и не надо вмешиваться в их разговор. Мученица Люсия, черт его дери. Но герр Ралов мягко берет Рудика за локоть и отводит в конец класса. Теперь он последний, и это тоже выглядит вызывающим демаршем, хотя, несомненно, герр Ралов хотел всего лишь развести Эрика и Рудика по углам как кошку с собакой.

Все выглядит вызывающим демаршем, что ни сделай.

На радость мадам Волковой, в театре все сильнее пахнет кровью.

 ***

\- Эрик, - осторожно заводит Рудик в другой раз, подловив Эрика у гримерки и преданно глядя в глаза. - Я бы хотел извиниться. Я свалял дурака, я не должен был…

\- Напомни, когда я говорил, что жду твоих извинений?

\- Что я могу для тебя сделать, чтобы заслужить прощение? - смиренно, ох так и видно, что шею гнуть не умеет, спрашивает Рудик.  

\- Прощение - ничем. Но можешь сбегать за сигаретами, если тебя одолевает жажда деятельности.

И Эрик на прогоне гала получает свои сигареты. Протягивает руку, не глядя, и Рудик кладет в нее пачку и отходит, не услышав ни слова благодарности.

Опять все переглядываются, не понимая, что это за странные отношения.

\- Он у тебя послушание, что ли, проходит? - спрашивает Мария. - Ну, как в монастырях в Непале, когда ты годами выносишь за другими горшки, прежде чем стать просветленным?

Мария говорит тихо, но Эрик не считает нужным понижать голос:

\- Ему просто нечем заняться, а я не против. Когда он ходит за сигаретами, то хотя бы не маячит поблизости, уже счастье - десять минут его не видеть.

 - Мальчики, это, наконец, невозможно, - сердито говорит Мария, когда они все втроем - Эрик с неизменным прицепом в виде несчастного Рудика и она сама - оказываются в лифте и поднимаются в репетиционный зал на верхнем этаже в напряженном молчании. - Что вы как дети в песочнице? Просто найдите время, сядьте, поговорите друг с другом и разберите все, что между вами накопилось.

Тишина становится еще напряженнее. Эрик трагически накрывает голову полотенцем, которое висит у него на шее.

\- Я знаю, что вы хотите сказать, - не сдается Мария. - Это все бесполезно, вы не можете объясниться, потому что просто не слышите друг друга. Так бывает. В таком случае, вам нужен кто-то третий, вроде как судья, который будет помогать вам вести беседу. Хотите, это буду я? Нет, в самом деле. Давайте сходим втроем поужинать, вы поговорите, а я буду взглядом со стороны, прослежу, чтобы все темы были закрыты и чтобы вы не поубивали друг друга, а выслушали.

Бедная Мария. Для нее это единственная возможность поужинать с Рудиком, но Эрик не настолько человеколюбив, чтобы помогать ей в этом. Хотя… Ему приходит в голову одна идея.

Лежа часами в ванне с лавандой и чистотелом и стараясь привести нервы в порядок, он в конце концов решил, что должен научиться получать удовольствие от этой ситуации, пока не сошел с ума. Единственным, что могло доставить ему удовольствие в данном случае, были садистские выходки и издевательства над Рудиком. Эрик никогда в жизни не выгуливал в такой полноте свои темные инстинкты. Не то чтобы он был совсем святой, просто ему этого до сих пор никто особенно не позволял. Но Рудик был готов вынести все. Причем нельзя было даже сказать, что он все терпел с мужеством и достоинством, нет, он психовал, его глаза наполнялись слезами, словом, он был отличным объектом для мучительств. Но тут подстерегала еще одна проблема: Эрик постепенно исчерпал свой репертуар. Издеваться над Рудиком в классе, гонять его за сигаретами и выпивкой, высмеивать его английский - все это уже сто раз было и давно перестало бодрить.

Поэтому Эрик так рад приоткрывшейся перед ним возможности.

\- Хорошо, - вдруг говорит он, когда двери лифта открываются, - я согласен. Не то чтобы я мечтаю копаться в наших непростых отношениях, но почему бы, в самом деле, не поужинать? Меня, кстати, зовут в Лондон, надо обмыть контракт. Я приглашаю, - добавляет он, чтобы точно все шло так, как он задумал. За такое развлечение и заплатить не жалко.

\- Что ты будешь делать в Лондоне? - ревниво интересуется Мария.

\- Все расскажу за ужином.

\- О. А куда мы идем?

\- К “Кругу”.

\- В тот ужасно шикарный рыбный ресторан, где ты меня когда-то обольщал? Но Руди не любит рыбу.

\- Руди, - с раздражением отвечает Эрик, - пойдет туда, куда его позовут. А нет, так может остаться дома.

Последнее, на самом деле, было бы крайне нежелательно. На что Эрику одну Мария?

Рудик настороженно нахохливается и молчит, глядя в пол. Чувствует подвох, умный звереныш. С чего бы его звали в ужасно шикарный рыбный ресторан? Эрику есть, с кем отпраздновать свои успехи, кроме него.

\- Оденься поприличнее, - советует ему Эрик, прежде чем закрыть перед его носом дверь репетиционного зала.

 ***

Рудик в самом деле приоделся и даже зашел в парикмахерскую, но все равно не сумел попасть в струю. Видимо, он не смог объяснить ни продавцам в универмаге, ни мастеру, что ему нужно, или сам толком не знал, но его нарядили так, как в представлении дурех-продавщиц должны одеваться модные мальчики, - в какой-то френчик с цыганскими мотивами и брюки клеш с высокой талией, а из парикмахерской он вышел еще более лохматым, чем был. Эрик был в смокинге, Мария - в платье, шелковой шали и драгоценностях. Наверное, со спины их троица выглядела так, будто респектабельные родители насильно вытащили в свет сына - поклонника Элвиса Пресли (или кого там слушают нынче эти малолетние дегенераты?), причем отец перед тем изловил его и обкорнал длинные патлы большими садовыми ножницами. Уже от одного этого обстоятельства Рудик приуныл и почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

В ресторане хрустящие белые скатерти, приглушенный свет и обманчивый уют и простота обстановки, за которыми, однако, скрывается бездна снобизма. Рудик сразу почувствовал, что, хоть тут нет многотонных хрустальных люстр, ковров, позолоты и ливрейных швейцаров и официантов, это место не для простых смертных, и окончательно потерялся. Он всегда панически боялся попасть впросак в такой обстановке. Откуда ему, бедняжке, было знать, что нет ничего более плебейского, нежели это стремление распускать хвост в “дорогих” местах, а в “дешевых” вести себя как обычно? Не был бы Рудик таким животным, он бы одинаково беспокоился о том, как он выглядит, что в ресторане герра Круга, что в привокзальной сосисочной. Но не судьба.

У Марии вкус был безнадежно испорчен Америкой, и она выбрала в меню все самое несъедобное, что там держали, кажется, исключительно для таких, как она,  - каких-то запеченных устриц и суп. Рудик держал перед собой меню с потерянным видом и явно намеревался вывернуться, заказав “мне то же, что и леди”.

\- Что ты молчишь, Рудик? - ласково спросил Эрик, когда к ним подошел официант, а притихшее чудовище, как на грех, полностью ушло в себя. - Выбери уже что-нибудь. Ах да, ты, наверное, не понимаешь, что тут написано. Давай, я тебе помогу. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал омаров?

Рудик помотал головой. Эрик с удовольствием отметил, что тот сидит прямо, как палку проглотив, и со страхом пялится на устрашающий арсенал столовых приборов. Как удачно вспомнилась, похвалил себя Эрик за сообразительность, оброненная Рудиком в их лучшие времена история о его катастрофическом походе в парижский ресторан «Максим».

\- Прекрасно, - сказал Эрик, - значит, попробуешь.

Чтобы Рудик не скучал и не расслаблялся в ожидании своего омара, Эрик подверг его промежуточному испытанию. Им принесли заказанное вино, и сомелье, как положено, продемонстрировал командовавшему парадом Эрику этикету и пробку, но, когда хотел налить, Эрик покачал головой:

\- Увы, мои вкусовые рецепторы просмолились еще пятнадцать лет назад. Рудик, попробуй ты.

К его разочарованию, Рудик хоть и разволновался, но сразу понял, чего от него хотят, и все сделал, как надо, - рассмотрел пробку, нюхать не стал, посмотрел вино на свет и наконец сделал деликатный глоточек. Едва ли он мог отличить один сорт вина от другого, не говоря уж о том, чтобы определить год или происхождение, но декорум был соблюден. Во Франции его натаскали все-таки.

Потом им принесли на выбор омаров. Официант рассказывал, что их доставили из Гетеборга и какой нынче прекрасный сезон. Омары тем временем сонно шевелились на засыпанном льдом подносе, один едва не сполз на скатерть. Рудик испуганно отшатнулся и чуть не опрокинул свой бокал.

\- Выбирай, - досадливо застонал Эрик. - Чего ты сидишь? Что с тобой такое сегодня? Голову ушиб, когда прыгал?

\- Возьми вон того, - посоветовала Мария, указывая на небольшого омара, но Рудик, видимо, от отчаяния отключил мозг и полностью положился на свои инстинкты, а они однозначно велели ему выбрать самого крупного.

Дальше на какое-то время Эрик заскучал. Им принесли икру и копченого лосося, с этим все благополучно справлялись, и никаких сюрпризов быть не могло. Мария даже успела приступить к своей миссии. Она раскрыла блокнотик на чистом развороте и написала вверху одной страницы: “Эрик”, а на другой, соответственно, “Руди”.

\- Ну вот, мальчики, регламент у нас такой: сначала вы по очереди высказываете друг другу все наболевшее. Не перебивать! Я буду следить за этим. Сначала один, потом другой. Я записываю ваши тезисы, и вы по очереди даете на них ответ.

\- Где ты этому научилась? - спросил Эрик.

\- Неудавшаяся семейная жизнь располагает, дорогой. Ну же, начинай.

\- Мы не можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?

\- Нет, Эрик, не придуривайся. Говори. Вот увидишь, все встанет на свои места, как только ты проговоришь свои претензии к Рудику вслух. Рудик, ты тоже готовься.

\- Я, честное слово, не знаю, почему я все время должен повторять одно и тоже? - протяжно вздохнул Эрик. - Это же все очевидно - вода мокрая, за осенью приходит зима, ни одному человеку не понравится, когда за ним ходят хвостом днем и ночью и чуть ли в окна спальни не лезут…

\- Спальни?

\- Я образно, - чуть сдал на попятный Эрик. - И даже к “Кругу” за мной увязались, хотя прекрасно осознают неуместность своего присутствия здесь и недостаток… м-м-м… необходимых светских навыков.

“Эрик мимоза и не любит, когда ему навязываются”, - записала в блокнотике Мария.

\- Ты сам меня позвал, - напомнил Рудик. - Ты всегда так: зовешь, а потом недоволен, когда я прихожу.

\- Милый, не перебивай, твоя очередь придет потом, - но все-таки Мария что-то пометила в блоконтике на стороне Рудика.

От полного наступления царства абсурда их спасло появление горячих блюд, в том числе пресловутых омаров. И началось прекрасное. Рудик с каменным лицом уставился на шипастую розово-коричневую тварюгу, которую поставили перед ним на блюде, а также на всевозможный инструментарий и затейливую посуду, которая также предназначалась ему. Наверное.

\- Нет, деточка, это не едят и не пьют, - мягко сказал Эрик, видя, что взгляд Рудика остановился на чаше, в которой лежал лимон и веточки мяты. - Это чтобы ты ополаскивал руки.

\- Оставь его, Эрик, он сам разберется, - резко сказала Мария.

\- Ах, сам? Прекрасно, - и Эрик непринужденно закурил, откровенно любуясь. К своему омару он пока не притрагивался, чтобы не давать подсказок. - Ну что же ты, Рудик? Ешь скорее, остынет.

Мария перехватила панический взгляд Рудика и указала глазами на щипцы. Рудик, недолго думая, схватился за них - и лихо располовинил омара. Раздался жуткий хруст, во все стороны полетели розовые брызги, одна половина омара непостижимым образом плюхнулась на колени Марии, а вторая просто покатилась по скатерти и сшибла бокал, соусницу с горячим маслом и вазочку с крохотным изысканным букетиком.

Мария взвизгнула от неожиданности, со всех сторон на помощь бросились официанты с полотенцами, салфетками и уксусной водой. Фешенебельная публика украдкой оглядывалась. Рудик застыл изваянием, на побледневших скулах расцвели багровые пятна. Эрик, с наслаждением затягиваясь, подмигнул ему:

\- Ну, ничего страшного. Мы все понимаем, откуда ты явился и как в твоей стране обстоят дела с застольными манерами. Мы ведь там были. Помнишь, Мария?

\- Не переживай, милый, - великодушно утешила Рудика Мария. На подоле ее алого платья расплылось большое влажное пятно, но она просто прикрыла его складками юбки. - В рыбных ресторанах такие происшествия случаются сплошь и рядом.

Но Эрик не собирался оставлять свою тему.

\- Нет, Мария, в самом деле, помнишь гастроли в Ленинграде? За нами еще все время ходили какие-то пасмурные рыла, когда мы выходили из отеля, - якобы следить, чтобы мы не заблудились, но на самом деле, наверное, для того, чтобы сводить нас с ума. Они все время зудели о том, как прекрасно живется при нынешнем правительстве. Куда ты не пойдешь - за тобой тащится очередной хмырь и на жутком английском без остановки комментирует все, что происходит вокруг…

\- Эрик, прекрати.

\- ...И читает лекции о коммунизме. Но хуже всего было за столом, потому что они и ели с нами, и смотреть на них было не всегда приятно…

\- Эрик, хватит.

\- Согласен, дорогая. Не самая приятная тема для застольной беседы. Больше не буду. Уж и не знаю, где их таких выкопали. И, боже мой, Рудик, ты мне так напомнил своих соотечественников - сначала ходишь хвостом, а потом за столом...

Рудик вскочил и унесся куда-то в сторону кухни или туалетов. Наверное, потерялся и не мог найти выход.

\- Эрик, - сказал Мария, - ты кусок дерьма.

Он загасил окурок и принялся аккуратно и спокойно разделывать своего омара.

\- Когда я тебя встретила, и, сейчас даже самой не верится, полюбила, - продолжала она, - ты был совсем другим. Не представляю, где в тебе пряталась вся твоя мерзость, пока я восхищалась тем, какой ты был милый, чуткий, благородный, с принципами и совестью. Это такая редкость в нашей профессии. Но, наверное, никто не может этого избежать. Просто большинство из нас гниют постепенно, а с тобой это случилось сразу и вдруг.

Она бросила на стол салфетку и отправилась, наверное, разыскивать Рудика.

Эрик уже успел от скуки разделать расчлененного Рудиком омара, разложить мясо на тарелке и художественно полить маслом, когда Мария вернулась.

\- Он прячется в мужской уборной, - доложила она, усаживаясь за стол. - Иди за ним сам, потому что я не могу.

\- Ну пусть прячется, - пожал плечами Эрик. - Может, ему там веселее.

Мария вдруг снова встала, нависла над ним и взяла его за грудки. Из-за соседних столиков на них снова начали коситься.

\- Слушай, ты. Иди за ним, извинись и приведи его сюда. Сейчас. Иначе я ухожу отсюда, а завтра улетаю и не участвую в твоем гребаном гала. Ты понял?

Эрик застонал и неторопливо направил стопы в туалет.

Рудик действительно был там. Он стоял над раковиной и ожесточенно плескал в лицо холодной водой, причем, судя по лужам на полу, занимался этим давненько.

\- Наслаждаешься вечером? - светски поинтересовался Эрик, прислонившись к стене рядом с умывальником. Единственным ответом ему было что-то, похожее на всхлип. - Конечно, наслаждаешься, - убежденно продолжал Эрик, - иначе что бы ты тут делал? Ведь тебя никто не тащил сюда силой. У нас с тобой все добровольно, ты же помнишь основополагающий принцип?

Рудик оглянулся, приоткрыл рот, но не мог придумать, что сказать, чтобы было в тон. Он плохо знает английский, да и вряд ли силен в искусстве словесной пикировки. Когда ему наступают на хвост, он орет, ругается последними словами и бросается предметами. Так давай, Рудик, раскричись, разбей зеркало. Покажи свои манеры. Уж если позориться, то по-взрослому, по-настоящему.

Но он держал себя в руках и наконец ответил:

\- Я уже давно за все заплатил. Если я действительно сделал тебе что-то плохое.

\- “Если”! Ты говоришь “если”, значит, ни хрена ты не заплатил. Я с тобой только начал. Пошли, тебя ждет твой омар.

\- Не хочу.

\- Я его даже разделал для тебя. Тебе осталось только прийти и съесть.

\- Ненавижу омаров.

\- Ты даже не пробовал. Хватит разводить тут болото. Идем! Мария ждет тебя на пару с омаром. Или ты думаешь, она ради меня сюда пришла?

Эрик открыл дверь, любезным жестом предлагая Рудику пройти вперед. Проходя мимо него, Рудик прошептал:

\- Я люблю тебя. Я все равно люблю тебя, что бы ты ни делал.

За столом Рудик попытался успокоиться, но получалось у него плохо. Он отовсюду ждал новых подвохов и, бедный, даже вздрагивал, когда официант приближался, чтобы подлить вина или забрать пепельницу. К своему омару он упорно не притрагивался и в конце концов даже незаметно, как ему думалось, отодвинул тарелку, но Эрик придвинул ее обратно.

\- Рудик. Ешь гребаного омара.

\- Милый, ты не обязан, если тебе не хочется, - вмешалась Мария, но Рудик вдруг начал с мрачной решительностью орудовать ножом и вилкой, отрезая крупные куски нежного розоватого мяса, как будто ел отбивную.

\- Ну, хватит, - сказала Мария, понаблюдав за этим. - Большое спасибо за приятный вечер, но что-то мне не хочется продолжать. - Она замахала рукой официанту, чтобы нес счет.

Пока Эрик расплачивался, Рудик успел съесть всего омара, но это не пошло ему впрок. От волнения, с непривычки или оттого, что он в самом деле не выносил рыбу и морепродукты, но ему явно стало нехорошо, и Эрик с удовлетворением заметил, как Рудик судорожно сжимает губы.

На улице он рухнул на колени между припаркованными возле ресторана автомобилями и принялся блевать. Мария кудахтала над ним, утешала и вытирала ему лицо платочком. Эрик прохаживался поблизости, скучающе поглядывая на часы. Если неудачи с разделкой омара и других застольных приключений он ждал, то этот эффект не был им запланирован, но выглядел уместно. Ничего не скажешь, Рудик умел поставить точку.

Поскольку конца этой сцене не предвиделось, Эрик наконец спросил:

\- Мария, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя проводил, или тебе достаточно одного кавалера?

\- Катись отсюда, - ответила она, зачем-то брызгая на Рудика своими духами, - козел.

И Эрик с легким сердцем отправился искать такси.

 ***

\- Эрик! Постой, Эрик, нам надо поговорить!

\- Господи боже, мать твою, - пробормотал себе под нос Эрик, ускоряя шаг. В настоящую минуту он не хотел даже издеваться над Рудиком, его голова была занята другим - например, лондонскими делами. Требовалось решить вопрос с билетами и визами. Соня* обещала помочь, но организовать всё сама она, конечно, не могла. А еще найти кого-нибудь, кто может показать редакцию, которую они будут танцевать с Соней, причем найти, не уезжая из Копенгагена, потому что гала и открытие сезона…

  _[Соня Арова (1926-2001) (?) - известная западная балерина болгарско-русского происхождения. Танцевала в многих балетных труппах, в том числе с Бруном и Нуреевым. На протяжении 5 лет считалась официальной невестой Эрика, но позже помолвка была по обоюдному решению расторгнута. ]_

 - Эрик, поговори со мной! Это важно! Я больше ни о чем не попрошу, только удели мне время последний раз, - Рудик забежал вперед и загородил дорогу.

\- Этих “в последний раз” у тебя каждый день на завтрак, обед и ужин. Что, снова жизнь медом показалась? - огрызнулся Эрик. Ну вот, а у него и правда уже иссякает фантазия, чем бы еще унизить чудовище, чтобы не начать повторяться. Казалось бы, после “Круга”, тому следовало затаиться, чтобы зализать раны хотя бы на неделю, но нет.

\- Я встану на колени и не уйду, пока ты меня не выслушаешь, - предупредил Рудик.

\- Да стой хоть до утра, мне-то что?

\- Прямо здесь и встану, - пригрозило чудовище. Разговор происходил в коридоре неподалеку от раздевалок.

Эрик остановился и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Чего тебе надо? Говори быстро, я опаздываю на репетицию.

\- Быстро не получится, это сложно. Но это не про любовь, Эрик, не думай.

\- Ах, не про любовь? Какое облегчение. Ну ладно. Помнишь тот бар на Адельгаде? После репетиции я буду там, найдешь меня, поговорим.

 

Разумеется, Эрик скоро пожалел, что выдал Рудику свое местоположение после репетиции. Что ему мешало хотя бы соврать? Это все из-за забитой заботами и делами головы, теряешь хватку. Эрик встречался в этом баре со своими друзьями, иностранными танцовщиками, приехавшими на его гала, и меньше всего ему был нужен во время этой приятной расслабленной встречи очередной блядский цирк.

Но Рудик явился, и цирк начался.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - напомнил он, нависнув над Эриком и игнорируя его друзей.

\- Ну говори, вот он я, - Эрик отхлебнул из стакана.

\- Наедине.

\- Разуй глаза, здесь мои друзья. И ты, заметь, в их число не входишь. Так что быстро выкладывай и катись. И предупреждаю. Если если это все-таки очередная попытка обсудить то, что мы уже обсуждали, я больше не поведусь ни на один “последний раз”.

Рудик уставился на Эриковых друзей с откровенной ненавистью, и все они, несомненно, почувствовали себя крайне неловко. Глен Тетли из Балета Джоффри сполз с барного стула.

\- Окей, ребята, где тут комната для мальчиков?

Он сориентировался быстрее всех и присвоил самый удачный предлог, чтобы испариться, но остальные тоже засобирались кто куда.

\- Стойте, - взмолился Эрик, - не уходите. Вы даже не представляете, как меня допекли эти двое. Сперва Толчифф шагу не давала ступить, а теперь эстафету приняло еще и это ее новое увлечение. Ходит за мной как пришитый.  Если ему и правда так нужно поговорить, ну о’кей, пусть подождет, пока мы закончим. Еще по стаканчику, джентльмены?

Рудик пнул ногой свободный стул, крутанулся на каблуках и выбежал из бара. Эрик с облегчением вздохнул, но обнаружил, что джентльмены вовсе не горят желанием принять еще по стаканчику, но, напротив, не оставили своего намерения очистить палубу.

\- Эрик, - сказал Глен Тетли, - если ты думаешь, что нам всем доставляют удовольствие эти сцены, то ошибаешься.

\- Я, что ли, виноват? - возмутился Эрик.

\- Мы не знаем, кто тут виноват, но просим тебя решить эту проблему, Эрик, дорогой. Надоело смотреть, как этот несчастный русский мальчик бегает за тобой, получает отлуп, а потом снова приходит. Может, он и не подарок, но надо же иметь сострадание? Сделай с этим что-нибудь, иначе, Эрик, я тебя очень люблю и уважаю, но пить с тобой больше не буду никогда. У меня от этого всего портится настроение. И поверь, это уже многие наши стали замечать. С тобой становится очень тяжело.

Эрик схватился за голову и издал истерический смешок. Если бы он только знал, как можно “решить эту проблему”!

\- Кстати, мальчик симпатичный, - заметил Скотт Дуглас, дружок Глена. И мечтательно вздохнул.

\- Сейчас я его найду, поговорю с ним, а потом ты его заберешь себе, - огрызнулся Эрик, - раз нравится.

Видя, что посиделок не получится, он в самом деле отставил стакан и отправился на улицу. Вот бы оказалось, что Рудик уже ушел далеко.

“Чтоб вас всех выебли однажды, не спросив разрешения, - мысленно желал своим друзьям Эрик, оглядывая улицу сквозь дымку осенних дождливых сумерек. - На вашем же кухонном столе.  А я потом приду и поговорю с вами о сострадании”.

Рудик обнаружился поблизости - прятался в подворотне от накрапывающего дождя, подняв повыше воротник короткого пальто-бушлата. Эрик не стал возвращаться в бар за зонтом, не собираясь затягивать разговор, и просто перебежал улицу и подошел к нему.

\- Выкладывай, - неприветливо буркнул он, пряча руки в карманах пальто. В подворотне тоже дуло. - Только умоляю, покороче.

\- Я хотел сказать, что собираюсь уехать, - обреченно ответил Рудик. - Если ты действительно меня так сильно ненавидишь.

\- И что? Тебе показать, где продают билеты на самолет? Помочь собрать чемодан? От меня тебе что нужно? Благословение дать?

\- Мне нужен совет, Эрик, пожалуйста, прекрати так злиться. Где мне заниматься, когда я уеду из Копенгагена? Мне нужен педагог. Можешь посоветовать кого-нибудь?

Эрик на мгновение умолк. Это было что-то новенькое. Ни о каких других педагогах, кроме Эрика и мадам Волковой, Рудик раньше слышать не хотел.

\- Ты сейчас серьезно говоришь? - уточнил он.

Рудик покивал.

\- Ведь я правильно решил?

\- Давно пора, - буркнул Эрик. - Что ж, если ты серьезно, я тебе помогу.

\- Ты порекомендуешь меня кому-нибудь?

\- Есть пара мыслей.

\- Кому? Скажи, Эрик, скажи!

\- Не торопись. Ты как всегда: свалился как снег на голову и ждешь, что я вот так сразу тебе отвечу. У меня много знакомых в Штутгарте, может быть, кто-то из них захочет поработать с тобой. Нужно позвонить и узнать.

\- Ты сделаешь это сегодня? - требовательно спросил Рудик.

Эрик насмешливо оглядел его с ног до головы.

\- Остынь. Уже немного поздно, не находишь? Позвоню завтра.

\- Да, я понимаю, но… Так невыносимо ждать, когда уже принял тяжелое решение, - доверительно признался Рудик.

\- Тебе всегда невыносимо ждать, даже чашку чая в нашем буфете. Постараюсь не очень тебя томить. Мне самому хочется, чтобы ты поскорее исчез с горизонта.

Рудик обреченно сник, но протестовать не стал. Эрик смотрел на него, не зная, что еще сказать. Надо ответственно подойти к выбору педагога, иначе окончательно загубят такой ценный материал. Вообще, конечно, Рудику повезло, что он осел именно в Копенгагене. Датская школа с ее мелкой, филигранной работой ног - то, что нужно для него, она его дисциплинирует и придает лоск. Вон, как он затанцевал за несколько недель, какую кошачью подвижность начали приобретать его сильные, но тяжеловатые конечности. И вот, уедет, и все пропадет. Слишком мало времени прошло, датская техника еще не стала его плотью и кровью. Жаль. Неужели напрасны были все мучения? Но что делать, не оставлять же его! Тем более, не упрашивать же остаться?

Но вообще, интересно получается. Сначала бьет себя в грудь с криками, что никто в мире не может его учить, только Эрик, а теперь вот, подайте нам другого педагога, прямо сейчас. И сделать это должен тот же самый Эрик. Какая ты все-таки сволочь, Рудик. Пока тебе нужно, готов говорить все, что угодно. Наверное, и с любовью его к Эрику было так же.

Неужели и правда уедет? Да ну, скорее всего, проверяет на прочность - не разрыдается ли Эрик от таких новостей.

Но если и правда уедет?

\- Послушай, - сказал Эрик, чувствуя, что даже несостоявшийся учитель должен дать чудовищу какое-нибудь напутствие. Они, конечно, еще не прощаются, но уже скоро, и, в любом случае, провожать его Эрик не поедет. - Как бы там ни сложилось, знай одно: ты должен танцевать. Пахать как проклятый каждый божий день, забыв обо всем. Это должно быть самое главное в твоей жизни.

\- Это и есть самое главное для меня, - пылко ответил Рудик.

\- Нет. Только полюбуйся, какое блядство ты развел в театре. Мгновенно, как только появился. И это вместо того, чтобы просто работать, когда тебе дали такую возможность. Ты же уезжаешь как раз по этой причине. Я с тобой подолгу занимался, а ты ведь не можешь провести рядом с человеком больше пяти минут без того, чтобы у тебя не возникло никаких грязных мыслей. И вот мы имеем то, что имеем. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, нигде надолго не задержишься.

В глубине души Эрик надеялся, что Рудик опять начнет твердить о любви и о том, что это с одним Эриком он так повел себя, потому что не мог удержаться, и больше у него не было и не будет такого… Но тот только повесил голову и вздохнул, как человек, в полной мере осознающий свои недостатки.

\- Ты такой хороший, Эрик, - сказал он, - а я такой мудак.

\- В этом есть доля правды, - сухо согласился Эрик, - особенно во второй части твоего утверждения.

\- Никогда не прощу себе, что потерял тебя. Я так ждал встречи с тобой. А мы ведь даже ни разу не поговорили толком.

\- А у меня ощущение, будто я только и делаю, что разговариваю, причем именно с тобой, - Эрик стал говорить чуть мягче и рассмеялся. В самом деле, ни перед кем больше он не произносил таких пространных монологов.

\- Мы говорили, но все время не о том, - Рудик зябко нахохлился и поправил и так поднятый воротник пальто. Осенний ветер ерошил странную, слишком короткую стрижку, последствия неудачной попытки Рудика приукраситься перед ужином в ресторане. - Я хотел спросить тебя про “Жизель” в Нью-Йорке, но так и не спросил.

\- Ты в любое время можешь спросить меня про “Жизель”. И про любой другой спектакль. Если тебе честно нужно именно это, я всегда отвечу. Можешь звонить мне хоть из Штутгарта, или где ты окажешься.

\- Расскажи сейчас, - вкрадчиво попросил Рудик. - Пока мы не ругаемся и не расстались.

Эрик поднял лицо к темному дождливому небу.

\- Ты еще ничего себе не отморозил? Пошли под крышу, - он кивнул в сторону бара, - там расскажу тебе, что хочешь.

\- Не хочу в бар, там все эти, - заупрямился Рудик.

\- Тогда пошли в другой.

Они отправились на поиски другого бара. Дорогой Эрик рассказывал про свою неотрепетированную нью-йоркскую “Жизель”, которая могла бы стать катастрофой, но обернулась триумфом. Но тут морось, накрапывающая с неба, сменилась на ледяной балтийский дождь. А зонт так и остался в том, первом баре. Эрик и Рудик попытались укрыться под козырьком закрытой аптеки, но заливало и туда. Эрик видел, что Рудик отчетливо дрожит и мерзнет. Неужели Мария, так кудахтая над ним, не догадалась отвести его в универмаг и купить своему любимчику нормальное пальто, чтобы встретить осень в Дании?

\- Пойдем ко мне, - вдруг предложил Рудик, стуча зубами. - Это рядом.

\- Сказки мне не рассказывай. Я знаю, где “Англетер”.

\- Я оттуда съехал, потому что там Мария. Теперь я живу здесь, - Рудик указал на светящиеся окна отеля “Белгравия”.

Как все старые, почтенные отели, “Белгравия” выглядела очень уютной, особенно ненастным вечером. Окна мягко светились за старомодными полосатыми шторами. В холле, насколько можно было рассмотреть сквозь стеклянные двери, стояла симпатичная мягкая мебель в стиле бидермейер.

\- Там есть бар, - добавил Рудик. - Не знаю, понравится ли он тебе, но там хотя бы тепло.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Эрик. - Пойдем проверим, чем там травят клиентуру. - И легонько подтолкнул Рудика в спину. Впрочем, тут же спохватился, отдернул руку и убрал в карман.

Перебегая вслед за Рудиком проезжую часть  под под стеной ледяного дождя , Эрик с каким-то тревожным весельем вдруг осознал, что точно знает, куда и зачем идет. Не мог он разобраться только в собственной мотивации - он сейчас использует секс как приманку, чтобы удержать Рудика в Дании, или ему действительно этого почему-то вдруг хочется. Вокруг столько народу почему-то единодушно считают Рудика (едва способного поддержать простую беседу, да еще с его жуткими манерами) весьма привлекательным. Это не повод бежать за общественным мнением, конечно, размышлял Эрик ныряя в стеклянные двери отеля, которые заботливо придержал перед ним Рудик. Но сама мысль еще раз оказаться с ним наедине уже не казалась Эрику отталкивающей.

Бар в “Белгравии” оказался крохотным, и все места были заняты то ли постояльцами, то ли спрятавшейся от дождя публикой. Бармен извинился и напомнил о возможности заказать напитки в номер. Рудик вопросительно взглянул на Эрика, и тот спокойно кивнул, соглашаясь. Они заказали виски. Эрик следил за выражением лица Рудика, и оно было непередаваемо. Сколько эмоций разом: паника, надежда, недоверие, страх перед возможным подвохом, проблеск нежности и снова надежда. Он столько вытерпел от Эрика за последние дни, причем самые жестокие удары наносились как раз тогда, когда Эрик выглядел миролюбивым и делал что-то, что привело бы в восторг любого другого, например, угощал омарами в шикарном ресторане. В этом смысле его согласие подняться в номер к Рудику тоже могло означать очередную жестокую игру, и Эрик задумался о том, не поиграть ли ему на самом деле. Уж очень уморительно Рудик трепетал от нервного возбуждения, пока ехали в лифте в номер.

Лифт был тоже крошечный, как и все в этом отеле, и они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу, что, конечно, добавило Рудику волнений. Он опустил глаза и смотрел на носки их ботинок (две пары симметрично развёрнутых стоп образовывали почти правильный ромбик). Эрик спокойно разглядывал его и приходил к выводу, что нет, ему все-таки нравится не сам Рудик с его экзотической миловидностью, а чувства Рудика и возможность играть с ними. А сам по себе Рудик мог бы быть и страшным, и лишенным этого мощного эротического поля, которое окружало его невидимым нимбом. Это вряд ли удержало бы Эрика от похода к нему в номер. Но, конечно, физическая привлекательность была хоть и несущественным, а все же преимуществом. Даже глупая стрижка не сильно портила его. Полные губы, высокие скулы так и хотелось очертить пальцами… И Эрик не отказал себе в этом удовольствии, коснулся ладонью гладкого лица, разворачивая его к себе, и сам, первый поцеловал Рудика, вернее, приблизил губы к его губам, оставив небольшое расстояние, которое Рудик со стоном отчаяния преодолел сам и принялся целовать Эрика так, будто ему было известно, что после этого поцелуя его казнят.

Двери лифта медленно открылись, сложившись гармошками, а Рудик все еще целовал Эрика, не замечая ничего. Просто счастье, что коридор в тот момент был пуст. Они вывалились из лифта, так и не оторвавшись друг  от друга, и неуклюже закружились на месте.

Эрик первым отпихнул разомлевшего Рудика. В глазах того промелькнул панический ужас, но Эрик всего лишь проворчал:

\- Дурачина, здесь же могли быть люди.

\- А, похуй. - Рудик снова рванулся к Эрику и снова был остановлен.

\- Прекрати, - велел Эрик, наблюдая за тем, как Рудик слушается и смиряется, как команды медленно, но доходят до него сквозь пелену желаний. - Запомни, никогда не забывай об осторожности. Где номер?

Дрожащими руками Рудик отпер дверь.

\- Здесь уже можно? - спросил он, обнимая Эрика до того, как закрыл и запер дверь.

\- Осторожнее. Куда ты так спешишь? - Эрик недовольно морщился: его слишком крепко прижимали затылком к твердой лакированной двери. Кажется, Рудик только так и умеет проявлять свою страсть - в мгновение ока схватить добычу, повалить и залюбить до смерти.

\- Я не могу терпеть, - пожаловался Рудик, расстегивая на нем пальто.

\- А, ну конечно, как всегда, - вздохнул Эрик, позволяя раздевать себя, что оказалось ошибкой, потому что пальто, которое он вообще-то любил, оказалось у них под ногами, как, впрочем, и Рудиков френчик, и некоторые другие детали их костюмов. - Не пригласишь меня пройти? - с иронической скромностью поинтересовался Эрик, слыша, как по-змеиному шуршит между пальцами Рудика шелк его галстука. - Или наше свидание пройдет на коврике у двери?

\- Нет времени, - жалобно простонал Руди, - пожалуйста...

Эрик рассмеялся и сам потащил его вглубь номера. Рассмотреть убранство (довольно стандартное) ему так и не дали. Рудик с помутневшим от вожделения взором всем телом толкал его к кровати, как прошлый раз толкал к столу. Эрик снова вырвался, на этот раз с еще большим раздражением, настолько очевидным, что даже ошалелый Рудик не решился схватить его снова, только дрожал и смотрел, как голодный тигр на шмат мяса, пока Эрик непринужденно закуривал, расположившись в кресле.

\- Что не так?.. - жалобно спросил Рудик.

\- Дай мне покурить спокойно, бога ради.

\- Ужасная у тебя привычка.

\- Ужасная привычка - на людей бросаться при каждой возможности, - Эрик хмурился, но в глубине души забавлялся тем, как он одним-единственным движением (когда в лифте просто приблизил губы к губам Рудика) поджег запал такого фейерверка.

Сигарета обратилась в пепел до самого фильтра за считанные секунды.

\- Все? - с надеждой спросил Рудик. Он едва ли не приплясывал на месте, не спуская с Эрика взгляда и ожидая лишь разрешения снова наброситься. Наброситься, и… Эрик невольно сам сглотнул, ощутив волну щекочущего возбуждения.

\- Ты вообще помнишь, что нам еще должны принести напитки? - хмыкнул он.

\- Но мы же не будем сидеть и ждать? - и Рудик в самом деле не стал ждать и потащил Эрика из кресла на кровать.Силы были примерно равны, да Эрик и не особо противился, только демонстративно вздохнул. И подавился этим вздохом, шмякнувшись затылком о подушку.

Кровать оказалась старомодно мягкой, с периной вместо матраса. Эрик сразу утонул в ней, особенно когда чудовище запрыгнуло сверху, оседлало его бедра и принялось расстегивать его рубашку, то и дело наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. В разгар этой возни в дверь постучали. Рудик пошел открывать, ругаясь по-русски, а Эрик тем временем избавился от рубашки сам, пока пуговицы целы. Из коридора раздался звон битого стекла, и Эрик чертыхнулся, испугавшись, что Рудик кокнул виски. Но тот, как оказалось, разбил всего лишь бутылку холодной содовой, а то пришлось бы отправить его вниз в бар, что было бы слишком жестоко даже для Эрика.

Рудик бухнул поднос с виски и двумя стаканами на стол и снова повернулся к Эрику, явно уже забыв о выпивке как о досадной, но уже миновавшей помехе.

\- Может быть, сначала выпьем и согреемся? - скорее для проформы, без особой надежды на успех спросил Эрик, давя улыбку.

\- Нет! - без раздумий ответил Рудик и снова набросился на него, увлекая в глубокий, яростный поцелуй. В согреве он определенно не нуждался, его руки, его губы обжигали огнем, заставляя Эрика плавиться и уступать скорее, чем он сам для себя планировал. Рудик самодовольно усмехнулся, наконец-то начиная видеть обнадеживающую реакцию. Он на секунду сполз на пол, чтобы снять с Эрика ботинки (только потому, что ботинки, в свою очередь, препятствовали избавлению от брюк), и тут же запрыгнул обратно, и вот уже черные твидовые брюки Эрика улетают куда-то за кровать, а самого Эрика, не дав опомниться, переворачивают лицом вниз. Эрик, конечно, был не рад тому, что у него не спросили разрешения (сам он всегда спрашивал), но он уже устал бороться и просто покорился стихии, подгребя под себя подушку и сам же устраиваясь поудобнее, потому что Рудику не хватало то ли опыта, то ли внимания и терпения позаботиться об удобстве партнера. Спасибо, что у него был под рукой вазелин, потому что слюна была даже не полумерой, а просто совершенно бесполезной штукой, как это показал прошлый раз, когда Эрику только опьянение позволило вынести все происходящее, зато вся гамма ощущений наутро была незабываемой.

Ощущения и сейчас не особенно приятные.

\- Осторожнее!.. - то и дело выдыхал Эрик и стискивал зубы.

Быть осторожнее Рудик не мог, просто потому что не мог, но он честно старался доставить удовольствие - целовал шею и плечи любовника (помогало не очень) и ласкал рукой (а вот это уже помогало и привело в конце концов Эрика к оргазму). Рудик все еще тяжело, ритмично дышал сверху, и Эрик проявил великодушие и не стал требовать, чтобы он тоже закончил с помощью рук.

Если предыдущая их ночь почти не запечатлелась в затуманенной алкоголем памяти Эрика, то сейчас он изучающе следил за Рудиком. Как он вдруг перестает раскачиваться и замирает на Эрике и внутри него, и мелко дрожит, как тяжело роняет голову ему на спину и несколько мгновений лежит неподвижно, щекоча лопатки щеткой коротких волос на макушке.

 ***

\- Виски, - Рудик протянул лежащему в постели Эрику стакан. - Сигарета, - вставил между губ сигарету и поднес зажигалку. - Еще чего-нибудь хочешь?

\- Все идеально, - покачал головой Эрик.

\- Правда? Тебе хорошо? - Рудик забрался под одеяло, как змея елозя по любовнику всем телом.

\- Детка, мне очень хорошо, но давай немного отдохнем? Обними меня, вот так, и полежи спокойно.

Они лежали, обнявшись, голова Рудика на груди Эрика, а по оконным стеклам по-прежнему шуршал дождь. Интересно, который час? Эрик свесился с кровати, пытаясь зацепить и подтащить поближе свои брюки.

\- Эй, ты куда? - забеспокоился Рудик. - Останься еще! Или даже до утра...

У Эрика не возникало даже мысли о том, чтобы уйти, но он не сказал об этом: беспокойство Рудика было приятно.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, мне нужно сделать несколько звонков. Не думаю, что в холле отеля будут рады видеть меня без штанов, - Эрик встал и натягивал брюки. - Кто-то, может, и будет, но точно не все.

\- Зачем тебе в холл? Телефон есть в номере.

\- Правда? Где?

\- Сейчас я принесу тебе, - Рудик схватил его и уронил обратно на кровать, молниеносно избавляя от брюк. - Лежи. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в постели и не вставал до утра.

\- А отлить? Отлить-то можно?

\- И ты еще говоришь, что это я вульгарный, - Рудик надолго приник к губам Эрика, но потом спохватился и пошел за телефоном, который и приволок на кровать.

\- Телефон в номере, - восхитился Эрик, садясь поудобнее (мать честная, как больно-то!) и откидываясь спиной на подушку.. - Сколько это все стоит, если не секрет?

\- Понятия не имею, все время путаюсь в этих ваших кронах.

\- Что за мотовство. Подобрать себе что-нибудь попроще ты никак не мог, да?

\- Я бы ни за что не привел тебя в отель попроще, любимый.

Эрик поднял трубку и соединился с портье, которого, в свою очередь, попросил набрать домашний номер. Рудик валялся в ногах постели и вслушивался в датскую речь, в которой не понимал буквально ни слова. Обыкновенно, погрузившись в языковую среду, даже самый лексически тупой индивид волей-неволей выучит хотя бы десяток самых употребимых слов, но с датским было не так. Если на письме Рудик еще как-то различал наиболее распространенные конструкции, то на слух это было просто немыслимо. В один прекрасный день - не сейчас, но сильно позднее - Эрик узнает от Рудика, что датский язык звучит так, как будто люди разговаривают с хуем во рту.

Пока же Рудик просто лежал, растянувшись поперек кровати, и слушал, как Эрик диктует что-то вроде: “Нэдн… Ти… Отэ…” ***** Это было не особенно занимательно, и скоро Эрик почувствовал, как с него медленно стягивают одеяло. В этот момент произошло соединение, и он услышал в трубке далекий голос матери.

 

  _[* Nitten (девятнадцать)... Ti (десять)... Otte (восемь)]_

 

 - Мама? Это Эрик, - он попытался поймать край одеяла и снова набросить на бедра, но какое там.

\- Эрик! Где ты? Ты скоро будешь? - раздалось  из трубки. - Я приготовила тебе на ужин рагу из кабачков. Оно давно уже остыло.

\- Я, ммм… - Эрик скосил взгляд вниз и коленом отпихнул Рудика, который с плотоядной ухмылочкой приполз поближе. Кончики его пальцев обрисовывали выступающие мышцы на бедре Эрика, пробираясь все выше, и это несколько сбивало с мысли.

\- Сынок! Я тебя не слышу. Откуда ты звонишь?  

\- Из театра, мама, откуда же еще? - Эрик перехватил руку Рудика и сжал запястье, не давая шалить, но тот немедленно положил ему на бедро голову.

\- У тебя какой-то странный голос. Что происходит? Эрик? Эрик!

\- Все в порядке, - Эрик дернул ногой, пытаясь снова стряхнуть с себя Рудика, но тот воспринял жест как приглашение. Не меняя положения головы, он по-змеиному высунул кончик языка и облизал проступающую вену на внутренней стороне бедра, насколько мог дотянуться. - Я сегодня буду немного… в общем, дела… занят.

\- Что случилось? Это из-за поездки в Лондон? Надо репетировать?

\- Да, тут много всего... к тому же, приехало много иностранных артистов, по моему приглашению, поэтому я должен проявить гостеприимство, показать им город…

Рудик меж тем высвободил руку и схватил Эрика за член.

\- Ты опять пьешь! - вынесла вердикт мать.

\- Нет, просто они хотят посмотреть… - Эрик задержал дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как Рудик переползает еще выше, на этот раз, совершенно беспрепятственно (ибо воля к сопротивлению у Эрика мгновенно ослабла), и его растрепанная голова медленно наклоняется к Эрикову паху.

\- Кстати, звонила из Парижа Соня. - Фру Брун выдержала театральную паузу, выжидая, как сын реагирует на упоминание несостоявшейся супруги.

\- Очень хорошо, потом поговорим, - пальцы Эрика вцепились в шевелюру Рудика.

\- Нет, это нужно решить сейчас. Она не дозвонилась тебе в театр. Там, ей сказали, - продолжала болтать мать, - что тебя нет. Она спрашивала тебя насчет гостиницы. Надо уже бронировать… Эрик, ты здесь?

Эрик ответил не сразу, завороженно следя за тем, как чувственные губы смыкаются на его стволе. Одно лишь это зрелище было несовместимо с семейными разговорами, не говоря уж об ощущениях, о с ума сводящей влажности горячего языка, но если бросить трубку, будет только хуже.

\- Пусть бронирует. Мне нужен номер на двоих, - сдавленным голосом прохрипел Эрик. - Знаешь, мама, сегодня я, наверное, заночую в городе…

\- Что? Это еще почему? И зачем тебе двухместный номер, он же дороже!

\- Мам, я, наверное, поеду в Париж не один. - В здравом уме Эрик не стал бы так откровенничать с матерью. Но сейчас ему было так хорошо, и так хотелось, чтобы было просто и понятно, хотелось поделиться со всем миром этой радостью. В мозгу взрывались пестрые фейерверки, и Эрику впервые в жизни было все равно.

\- Эрик! Что происходит? У тебя роман?! -  всполошилась мать. - Кто она?!

Эрик запоздало догадался, что, наверное, мать должна слышать его тяжелое, судорожное дыхание, а может, и производимые Рудиком непристойные звуки, и закрыл трубку ладонью.

\- Эрик? - звенел ее далекий голос. - Эрик, ответь мне!

Но он не мог ответить и просто положил трубку на рычаг.

 - Что ты творишь?.. - выдавил из себя Эрик через минуту, когда обрел дар речи.

\- Тебе сказать, как это называется? - Рудик небрежно обтер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Больше так не делай.

\- Вообще никогда? - Рудик сделал большие скорбные глаза, как бы недоумевая, что Эрику до такой степени не понравилось.

\- Нет, когда я звоню… - запоздало догадавшись, что его дразнят, Эрик схватил Рудика за загривок, отчего его голова запрокинулась назад. - Не придуривайся, паршивец.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты меня держишь так, - Рудик по-кошачьи потерся затылком о его руку. Его глаза затуманились так, что было не видно зрачка, яркий рот казался кровавой раной. Было заметно, что он распален собственными стараниями. И, в отличие от Эрика, еще не кончил. - Хочешь меня трахнуть?

\- Прямо сейчас? - если по правде, то Эрику сейчас даже шевелиться не хотелось.

\- Если не хочешь, то и не надо. Мне все нравится одинаково.

\- В таком случае, я пропускаю этот ход, - Эрик с облегчением сполз спиной по подушкам, принимая лежачее положение. - Может быть, позже...

Но он напрасно надеялся, что ему дадут отдохнуть. Рудик мгновенно взгромоздился на него:

\- Тогда я тебя.

\- Постой… - Эрик тщетно выпутывался из крепкой хватки и отворачивался, пытаясь избежать поцелуев.

\- Ну пожалуйста!..

\- Да подожди ты минуту!

\- Не могу. Ты мне нужен. Сейчас.

\- Рудик! - Эрик все-таки исхитрился высвободиться и откатился на другой край кровати, в относительную недосягаемость. - Возьми себя в руки, ну! Можешь в буквальном смысле, если так приспичило. Мне нужно позвонить в театр, пока еще не все разошлись.

\- Звони, - удивился Рудик. - Мне это не мешает.

\- Тебе вообще ничто не помешает, даже ядерная бомбардировка, - вздохнул Эрик, потянулся к телефону, который все еще стоял на кровати, снял трубку и принялся диктовать номер портье.

Он наивно надеялся, что Рудик все-таки преувеличил свою готовность, но ничего подобного, тот немедленно подполз к Эрику и принялся целовать его плечи и спину с возрастающей настойчивостью, свидетельствующей о серьезности намерений. Эрик плюнул и решил просто пережить это как-нибудь. Он не испытывал возбуждения и полагал, что разговор пройдет спокойнее. Трубку взял служитель канцелярии Королевского балета герр Хеннингс (кажется, вообще никогда домой не уходит, так и ночует там, среди расписаний репетиций и графиков разъездов и отпусков).

\- Герр Хеннингс, это Эрик Брун. Позвольте проверить с вами расписание на завтра, - Эрик вытянулся, лежа на животе, и расслабился, позволяя Рудику действовать.

Было слышно, как герр Хеннингс шуршит своими бумажками, и оставалось только надеяться, что он-то не слышит тяжелого прерывистого дыхания Рудика и скрипа кровати. На всякий случай Эрик прикрыл трубку ладонью. На второй руке он приподнялся, прогнулся в пояснице и запрокинул голову, подставляя поцелуям Рудика губы и шею. Герр Хеннингс принялся диктовать, Эрик старался запомнить (обычно он записывал, но сейчас обстановка не располагала), Рудик тоже был занят и отдавался делу с таким пылом, что постель ходила ходуном. Телефон чуть не соскользнул с края, и Эрик чудом успел его поймать.

\- Притормози, - велел он Рудику. - Это я не вам, герр Хеннингс. Значит, последняя репетиция в 15.30?.. Добавьте, пожалуйста, еще один урок в пять. Нам понадобится концертмейстер... Когда закончим? Не знаю, как пойдет.

 ***

\- Как ты разговаривал! - восхищался позднее Рудик, все еще лежа на Эрике и словно приклеившись щекой к его влажной от испарины спине. - У тебя ни разу не дрогнул голос. Как будто ты… я не знаю... спокойно сидишь дома в кресле, весь такой расслабленный сукин сын…

\- Ты не мог бы слезть с меня?

\- Слушай, а ты можешь позвонить кому-нибудь еще? Это та-ак возбуждает!..

\- Кому я должен еще звонить?.. - понимая, что свободы не видать, Эрик постарался, как мог, устроиться поудобнее  под навалившимся на него грузом и положил руку под голову. - Ночь на дворе. Нам тоже пора спать… Кстати, нас кто-нибудь разбудит утром?

\- Конечно. Не волнуйся. Портье звонит мне в восемь.

\- Пусть позвонить в семь.

\- Но зачем? Мы успеем. Театр в двух шагах.

\- Мне нужно много времени, чтобы собраться, - Эрик снова придвинул к себе телефон, чтобы связаться с портье.

\- Ура! Ты опять звонишь! - обрадовался Рудик.

 ***

Эрик всю жизнь считал, будто известное выражение “трахаться всю ночь напролет” - это просто такой оборот, не подразумевающий буквального истолкования. Однако в ту ночь с ним произошло именно это. Звонок от портье, имеющий целью разбудить их с Рудиком, застал их в разгар действа. Трубку они, конечно, не взяли, и настойчивая телефонная трель стала им аккомпанементом.

\- Мы все умрем, - пожаловался Эрик. Болело всё. Плечи, бока и руки пестрели  синяками, в голове гудело от незаметно выпитой за ночь бутылки виски.

Не менее потрепанный, с зацелованным до ран ртом, Рудик счастливо лыбился и не выказывал признаков раскаяния.

Они отправились по магазинам, чтобы купить для Эрика всякие нужные мелочи (полумертвый Эрик минут десять выбирал в аптеке зубную щетку под встревоженным взглядом провизора). Потом завтракали. Рудик давно уже разведал поблизости место, где даже с раннего утра можно было заказать бифштекс, и умял этих бифштексов три. У Эрика не было аппетита, но он затолкал в себя все, что мог, понимая, что иначе свалится. Потом Эрик примерял трико, гетры и туфли Рудика (все оказалось маловато, но делать было нечего, не ехать же домой). И, поскольку двигались они как сонные мухи, все роняя, теряя и натыкаясь на все углы, то, несмотря на ранний подъем, закономерно опоздали на класс. Эрик бы вообще с удовольствием отменил все на сегодня и остался дома. Пробираясь вдоль стеночки к своему месту у станка и окидывая взглядом труппу, дисциплинированно совершающую махи ногами под счет мадам Волковой, он с ужасом думал о том, что ему ведь придется сейчас делать то же самое. Но он не мог проявить малодушие, так как это деморализовало бы Рудика, а Рудику нужно работать, несмотря ни на что. Задержав дыхание, Эрик забросил ногу на палку и сморщился от острой боли. Прохаживавшаяся вдоль рядов танцовщиков мадам Волкова вдруг остановилась возле Эрика и положила руку ему на поясницу, выпрямляя. Он закусил губу: последний раз его так поправляли, пожалуй, в школе.  Эрик старался не думать о том, что мадам Волкова, могла рассмотреть и замечательные алые пятна на шее. В форме идеально ровного прикуса Рудика.

Сам Рудик в ярком свете люстры выглядел взъерошенным, бледным, с еще больше заострившимися скулами. Его воспаленные искусанные губы тоже притягивали заинтересованные взгляды, но комментариев не последовало. По крайней мере, не при Эрике.

Однако постепенно у Эрика открылось второе дыхание, особенно под вечер, когда подошло время занятий с Рудиком. Давненько Эрик его не гонял и с нетерпением предвкушал возобновление этого удовольствия. Он вошел в класс, как обычно, в облаке сигаретного дыма. Рудик честно разогревался и стоял, наклонившись к ноге, поднятой на палку. Проходя на свое место возле рояля, Эрик задержался возле него и бегло провел ладонью вдоль бедра, проверяя эластичность мышц. В этом не было ничего интимного, он делал так со всеми учениками и с Рудиком на первых порах тоже, но потом прекратил, когда возникла опасность, что Рудик истолкует эти прикосновения как-то не так. Но после того, как они всю ночь прикасались друг к другу самыми разными способами, Эрик решил, что воздерживаться от тактильных контактов в классе будет излишне.

Рудик томно вздохнул.

\- Что ты делаешь? У меня сейчас встанет, - прошептал он на пределе слышимости.

\- Что, лишние мысли в голову полезли? - сурово осведомился Эрик, не понижая голос. - Стало скучновато? Сейчас мы это поправим. Достаточно, иди на середину. Начнем там, где остановились в прошлый раз.

\- Я не помню, что было в прошлый раз, - признался Рудик, делаясь несчастным.

Эрик не испытывал ни малейшей жалости.

\- Не помнишь? - презрительно переспросил он. - В таком случае, начнем с самого начала.

\- “Фестиваль цветов в Чинзано”, - шепотом подсказал герр Анхер из-за инструмента. - Вторая вариация...

Эрик круто развернулся к нему.

\- Может быть, вы и станцуете за него, маэстро? Есть вероятность, что у вас получится как минимум не хуже.

 

_[ Rudolph Nureyev and Maria Tallchief - 'Flower Festival in Genzano’ (1962)_

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17GMUkiIuVo> \- вторая вариация Рудика начинается на 4:14 ]_

Еще один ненастный вечер. Черные морские волны тяжело обрушивались на скалы. Ветер налетал порывами со всех сторон сразу, леденя щеки и руки, раздувая полы пальто. Был еще только сентябрь, но уже казалось, что черные тучи, нависшие над морем, несут не обычный дождь, а снег.

\- Куда мы идем? - спросил Рудик одновременно жалобно и возмущенно. - Далеко еще?

\- Мы гуляем, - прокричал Эрик, перекрывая свист ветра и рев волн.

\- Ох, ни хрена себе! Да ты ненормальный! Кто гуляет в такую погоду?

\- Такая погода теперь будет до мая. Привыкай! Ты же не собираешься полгода сидеть в четырех стенах?

Вообще-то Эрик рассчитывал на более эмоциональный отклик, ведь он привел Рудика на свое любимое место для прогулок. Если идти от театра через Амагерский мост и дальше в сторону моря, то окультуренные гранитные набережные в одной из точек маршрута заканчиваются, и начинается узкая полоска каменистого берега. Там и в солнечные летние дни было немноголюдно, а уж в ненастную погоду - вообще ни души. Эрик никого не приводил с собой сюда прежде, здесь было место тишины и одиночества, и он сам слегка удивлялся, с чего вдруг ему пришла блажь доставить сюда чудовище.

Тем более, чудовище не ценило оказанного доверия, только бурчало что-то на русском  (по интонациям нетрудно было догадаться, что это плохие слова), плетясь по следам Эрика. Чудовище не интересовалось окружающими пейзажами настолько, что сосредоточило все внимание на том, чтобы наступать точно по оставленным Эриком отпечаткам на песке. И могло показаться, что тут прошел только один человек, а не двое.

Под руководством сердечного друга Рудик обзавелся прекрасным пальто из темно-синей шерсти, очень теплым, непродуваемым и непромокаемым, с брутальными деревянными пуговицами, а еще на нем были перчатки и не особенно подходящая для сентября огромная меховая шапка. И все равно он демонстративно мерз. Эрик, впрочем, считал это симуляцией.

\- Может быть, пойдем гулять в обратную сторону? - предложил Рудик. - До отеля далеко.

Эрик остановился и развернулся к нему.

\- Я все время жду, что между нами когда-нибудь установится подлинная близость. Надеюсь, что тебя во мне интересует хоть что-то еще, кроме того, как я трахаюсь и танцую. Но нет. Глухо.

Рудик даже обиделся:

\- Конечно же, интересует! Ты… - он замолк, размышляя, - ты это ты. Я когда впервые увидел тебя, на паршивенькой кинопленке, без звука. Один мой… гм, друг, тайком записал для меня из зала. Я сразу понял, что мне нужен только ты.

\- Ну вот, опять ты говоришь про танец, - кивнул Эрик. - Следующим номером будет секс. Но поверь мне, Рудик, моя личность не сводится к этим двум аспектам, особенно к сексу. Если ты правда любишь меня, мы могли бы иногда заниматься вместе чем-то невинным, но приятным, например, прогуливаться и разговаривать.  

\- Но сейчас мы прогуливаемся и разговариваем. Что не так? Я не понимаю. - Рудик скорчил жалобную мордочку. - Я тебя люблю. Ты перестал мне верить? И мне жутко холодно. Мне бывало холодно в России, больше мерзнуть я не хочу.

В подтверждение этих слов он подошел к Эрику вплотную, стянул перчатки и засунул ледяные пальцы под развевающиеся на ветру полы Эрикова пальто, будто случайно поближе к ремню.

\- Что ты делаешь? - Эрик несколько раз взволнованно оглянулся. - Прекрати.

\- Тут никого, кроме нас, - Рудик прижался к нему теснее. - Я хочу всего лишь согреться, раз уж ты не хочешь пойти ко мне, хотя мы могли бы прекрасно разговаривать у меня в номере. Кстати, неужели мы действительно никогда не разговариваем?

\- Ну почему же? Разговариваем. В основном о том, чего бы ты еще хотел, как, куда, с какой силой и сколько раз, - отозвался Эрик недовольно, но теперь, вблизи он видел, что Рудик и правда весь заледенел. - Ладно, пошли искать такси, ты назад не дойдешь.

\- Прости меня, Эрик. Я постараюсь соответствовать тебе. Просто ты слишком умный для меня, и я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать, чтобы тебе было интересно. Но мне очень нравится слушать, как говоришь ты, - твердил Рудик, когда, уже более окрыленный, шел за Эриком в обратном направлении. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я действительно люблю твою душу. Ты такой гордый, аристократичный, ироничный… злой.

\- Злой? - переспросил Эрик, решив, что Рудик просто употребил неверное слово, но он подтвердил:

\- Злой. Но это хорошо, мне это нравится.

\- Ты про то, как я обращался с тобой… первое время? - при воспоминании об этом Эрику стало стыдно до тошноты. В нарушение собственных правил, он на ходу взял Рудика за руку.

\- Не только со мной, но и с другими. Даже с самим собой ты ужасно жесток.

\- Меня никогда не называли ни злым, ни жестоким. Всю жизнь я считался таким… Эшли Уилксом. Знаешь, кто это такой? Я дам тебе почитать книгу, она как раз на английском. Но вот появился ты, и мне со всех сторон стали говорить, какой я гандон.

\- Может быть, я открываю что-то настоящее в тебе?

\- Скорее, ты меня просто бесишь временами. Это не значит “открывать что-то настоящее”.

Вот и поговорили, можно было ехать в отель “Белгравия” и трахаться до полусмерти, чем они и занялись. Эрик опять остался на ночь - уже в который раз.

 ***

\- Кому это ты все время звонишь от меня? - поинтересовался Рудик, нашарив в постели среди подушек брошенную Эриком трубку, которую тот не успел положить на рычаг.

\- Тебе-то что?

\- Мне ничего, просто этот человек, похоже, сегодня слушал, чем мы занимаемся. Ты не дал отбой. Трубка лежала тут. Я когда ее поднял, гудков не было. Понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Блядь, - сказал Эрик, резко сев на постели. Звонил он, разумеется, матери.

 Следующим вечером Эрик не стал задерживаться в “Белгравии” и после одного-единственного быстрого перепихона поехал домой. Давно следовало там показаться. Рудик был, конечно же, разочарован, но даже он понял, что дело серьезно, и не настаивал на продолжении.

Эрик готовился к неприятным сценам, но фру Брун встретила его спокойно и радушно, как будто он вернулся из долгого путешествия. Она даже добродушно предложила ему после ужина пойти куда-нибудь в город развеяться, чтобы он не кис дома со старой матерью.

\- Тебе есть, с кем проводить время, кроме меня. У тебя ведь столько поклонниц…

\- Не то чтобы много, - скупо улыбнулся Эрик. - Я ведь не пою и не играю на гитаре.

\- Эрик, мы оба прекрасно знаем, о чем сейчас говорим. Про твою карьеру в театре.Ты у меня такой красавчик, - она поцеловала его в лоб и надолго взяла его лицо в ладони, как будто не могла налюбоваться. - За тобой бегают толпы женщин.

Интересно, разобрала ли она (если действительно подслушивала), что оба голоса в трубке мужские?

Эрик так и не получил ответа на этот вопрос, но немного успокоился.

\- Меня вполне устраивает нынешнее положение вещей.

\- Хорошо, дорогой, главное, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Эрик расслабился и подумал, что провести вечер дома не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, он отдохнет, будет спать один в постели и ни разу не проснется оттого, что его трахают даже спящего. Рудик его совершенно изматывал.

Но без него было так скучно.

Эрик вздохнул с видом усталого, но довольного проделанной работой человека и блаженно вытянулся на диване, предвкушая тихий мирный вечер с новым романом в руках. “Убить пересмешника” Мария привезла ему из Америки и отдала в первую же встречу, но со всем этим безумием из-за Рудика ему никак не хватало времени открыть и почитать.

Едва Эрик успел погрузиться в перипетии домашней жизни адвоката, зазвонил телефон. Эрик нехотя дернулся было подняться с дивана, но мать махнула рукой из коридора: “Не вставай, я отвечу”.

Эрик машинально прислушался, не отрывая взгляда от страниц, но следом за вежливо-вопросительным “Алло?” последовало смущенное мычание: мать пыталась объясниться с кем-то, кто ее не понимал.

\- О… М-м-м… А кто это?.. Кто. Это. Звонит? А?..

Догадавшись, Эрик подбежал и со всей возможной быстротой забрал у нее трубку.

\- Алло? Я слушаю, - как можно более нейтрально и деловито сказал он по-английски, молясь, чтобы Рудик понял, что происходит, и на разорался, обидевшись на холодность. - Добрый вечер.

Фру Брун скромно удалилась куда-то в сторону кухни, но Эрик догадывался, что далеко она не ушла и вся обратилась в слух. Впрочем, она все равно не знает английского.

\- Милый, - послышался голос Рудика, - прости, что я названиваю тебе домой, но я должен был сказать: через неделю я лечу на пару дней в Лондон. Они хотят меня посмотреть. Только что мне звонили.

\- Поздравляю, - с энтузиазмом отозвался Эрик. Он был и вправду рад и немного заволновался. - Завтра мы с тобой подумаем, как лучше продать тебя им.

Фру Брун вышла из кухни с метелочкой для пыли и принялась сосредоточенно обмахивать полки в прихожей. Кажется, она поняла, что подслушивать бесполезно, но внимательно следила за выражением лица сына во время разговора. Это было смутно неприятно, и Эрик будто бы случайно отвернулся в противоположную сторону.

\- Мне кажется, тут не обошлось без Веры Николаевны. Насколько я понял из разговора, это она меня им порекомендовала, - радостно щебетал в трубку Рудик. И тут же, без всякого перехода, добавил: - Во что ты сейчас одет?

\- Э-э-э, что?.. - Эрик машинально оглядел себя и убедился, что ничего не изменилось: твидовые брюки и водолазка. - Ты меня видел днем, в это и одет.

\- А на мне нет ничего, - доложил Рудик.

\- Эм… почему? - Эрика резко кольнуло под ложечкой острой вспышкой болезненной подозрительности. От этого на секунду перехватило дыхание и потемнело в глазах. Мать перестала махать метелочкой. Но не успел он идентифицировать это новое ощущение, как Рудик продолжил:

\- Потому что я представляю себе, что ты здесь, со мной.

\- Мне сейчас полагается похвалить тебя, удивиться, или что?

\- Тебе полагается тащить свою задницу сюда.

\- Я же тебе объяснил…

\- Я знаю, Эрик, знаю! Но я не могу без тебя. Мы разговариваем, и у меня стоит. Можешь вообразить?

Эрик мог и беспокойно затоптался на месте, наматывая на себя длинный телефонный провод. Хотелось унести аппарат на кухню, но это было бы слишком подозрительно. Мать все еще была в комнате и возилась с несуществующей пылью.

\- Успокойся, - он старался говорить ровным голосом. - Чем больше ты говоришь об этом, тем больше себя накручиваешь. Подумай о чем-нибудь другом. Ложись спать. Завтра я приду.

\- Но как мне дожить до завтра? О, Эрик, я так люблю тебя!..

\- Я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя, - тихо ответил Эрик и сам не сразу понял, что сказал. С тревогой он заметил, что фру Брун как будто замерла на мгновение. Эти три английских слова наверняка знала даже она - хотя бы из песен, которые передавали по радио.

В трубке повисла короткая пауза, а потом линия взорвалась потоком сбивчивых счастливых и востроженных восклицаний, впреремешку на русском, английском и даже французском.

\- Это правда? Эрик, это правда? Скажи еще раз.

\- Не могу.

\- Там кто-то есть рядом с тобой? Тогда приезжай ко мне и скажи лично.

\- Перестань.

\- Эрик, я не могу перестать! Я теперь еще сильнее хочу тебя увидеть! И вообще, я хочу тебя. Безумно. Может быть, ты меня наконец трахнешь сам?

\- Ру… Прошу тебя, замолчи.

\- Если не можешь приехать на всю ночь, давай хоть на час. Хоть на десять минут. Сюда и обратно.

\- Все, детка, я отключаюсь. Мы только мучаем друг друга зря этим разговором. Выпей снотворного, если не можешь уснуть…

\- Сказать тебе, какого снотворного я бы выпил?

\- Рудик. Все. Спокойной ночи.

Но Эрик все еще не нажимал на рычаг и слышал в трубке это жалобное, несчастное сопение голодного дикого существа. Пусть Рудик и боготворит его, порой с ворчанием, но подчиняясь любому слову Эрика, однако… Было в нем всегда что-то еще, чему Эрик никогда не мог дать названия словами: свободолюбивое, жестокое, не считающееся ни с чем, кроме “я хочу”. И если сейчас Эрик положит трубку… Кто знает, что выкинет его прирученное чудовище и куда оно пойдет утолять свой голод?  

\- Ладно, - сдался Эрик. С мамой, конечно, предстоит крайне неприятный разговор. Возможно, на месяцы испорченные отношения. - Если ты действительно не можешь сейчас оставаться один…

\- Да!

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю.

По его тону Рудик почуял, что сопротивление сломлено, и заметно повеселел:

\- Ты приедешь!

\- Только в этот раз. И пожалуйста, никогда больше не устраивай такого цирка по телефону. Особенно в доме моей матери.

\- Эрик, хватит болтать, приезжай скорее!

Простившись с  Рудиком, Эрик, не отнимая от уха трубку, нажал на рычаг пальцем. Чтобы сразу же, малодушно не оборачиваясь к буравящей его спину взглядом матери, набрать номер службы такси.

 

***

\- Может, не будем никогда расставаться? - предложил Рудик. Он приподнялся, опираясь локтем на подушку, и пальцем обводил линии лица Эрика. - Давай жить вместе. Мне надоело в отеле, давай снимем квартиру?

Эрик какое-то время лежал с закрытыми глазами, ничего не отвечая. Эта мысль уже не раз приходила в голову ему самому. Быть всегда вместе, засыпать и просыпаться рядом, жить одной жизнью… Это было невозможно, но он не мог запретить себе мечтать.

\- Моя мать уже немолода, и ее здоровье оставляет желать лучшего, - ответил он наконец. - Я нужен ей. Она живет только мной. Если я сейчас брошу ее, да еще для того, чтобы жить с тобой, это сведет ее в могилу. Пойми меня.

Рудик, против обыкновения, не стал спорить. Идея материнско-сыновних отношений была ему понятна, и он ее вроде бы уважал, в отличие от многих других социальных норм, хоть Эрик и не мог понять, насколько глубоко и искренне. Свою собственную мать Рудик никогда больше не увидит, он выбросил ее из жизни и оставил навсегда позади, мгновенно приняв решение в аэропорту Ле Бурже. Эрик бы так не смог, даже если бы сама его жизнь была в опасности, а не только возможность ездить на заграничные гастроли и пользоваться какими-то там свободами и привилегиями, которые полагались в Советском Союзе звездам.

Но как им быть? Оставлять Рудика в отеле и ехать ночевать домой превыше сил Эрика, он уже убедился в этом. Ему, наверное, было даже тяжелее, чем Рудику, которому, по большому счету, не хватало только секса. Желания Эрика были сложнее и не так легко удовлетворялись. Ему хотелось, чтобы, когда он читает “Пересмешника”, голова Рудика лежала у него на коленях. Хотелось приготовить что-нибудь и дать Рудику попробовать с поварской ложки: достаточно ли соли (самого Эрика подводили  наглухо забитые никотиновыми смолами вкусовые рецепторы)? Хотелось вместе просиживать часами за стаканчиком чего-нибудь покрепче.

\- Могу предложить тебе только один выход, - вдруг сказал Эрик. - Ты переедешь в мой дом в Гентофте.

Рудик озадаченно свел густые брови.

\- Но… Если твоей матери не понравится, что мы живем вместе на съемной квартире, думаешь, она будет рада, если мы будем жить вместе у нее дома, и она будет все это видеть?..

\- Разумеется, она ничего не должна видеть, - резко ответил Эрик. - И ничего не должна знать. Я скажу, что ты просто мой друг. Мы будем жить в разных комнатах.

Рудик, как и следовало ожидать, сделался кислым.

\- Тогда какой смысл? Я не хочу скрывать свои чувства к тебе. Лучше уж я буду жить здесь, а ты приходи ко мне, как мы делали с самого начала. В отеле хотя бы можно громко трахаться.

Эрик на мгновение закрыл лицо руками.

\- Громко трахаться - это все, что тебе нужно для счастья? - поскольку Рудик хранил недоуменный вид, Эрик с досадой вздохнул и принялся подсказывать: - Видеть друг друга постоянно, проводить уютные вечера вместе, гулять, читать, разговаривать, узнавать друг друга… Нет? Совсем не интересно?

\- Почему же, интересно… - осторожно отозвался Рудик, преданно глядя ему в глаза. - Ты интересно рассказываешь о разных вещах. Если ты действительно хочешь так, я согласен.

 ***

Однако Эрик не успокоился. Ему еще предстояло самое сложное - поговорить с матерью. Она если не пришла к однозначному выводу, то о чем-то очень крепко догадывалась, в этом Эрик был уверен. Они еще не обсуждали эту тему напрямую, но Эрик боялся, что если он заикнется о переезде Рудика к ним, то этого разговора не избежать.

Сперва Эрик мучительно выбирал наиболее подходящее время для такого разговора. Честное слово, куда проще было бы найти слова, чтобы объявить, что он собирается переехать обратно в Америку. Или жениться. Или продать дом. Рудик, видя его мучения, пожал плечами и дал свой обыкновенный совет: “Просто пойди к ней и скажи ей о наших намерениях”.

Новость о том, что в ее доме отныне будет жить ученик Эрика, фру Брун выслушала в ледяном молчании.

\- Он иностранец и совсем не владеет языком, - смущаясь и сбиваясь, пояснял Эрик, - постоянно жить в отеле для него дорого. А снимать квартиру тоже дорого и требует кучи бытовых навыков и времени, которых у него нет. Платить за счета и все такое… И я подумал пригласить его пока пожить к нам. Как моего друга. У нас ведь много места.

\- Это твой дом, Эрик, - с достоинством изрекла мать, - и я не могу запретить тебе приводить сюда… жильцов.

В конце концов она даже немного оттаяла и помогла Эрику привести в порядок спальню для Рудика. На втором этаже было несколько пустующих запертых комнат: когда-то их семья была более многочисленной. Эрик выбрал для Рудика самую дальнюю - чтобы у него было личное пространство, он ведь все-таки не член семьи (и чтобы время от времени они могли позволить себе секс на умеренной громкости, не тревожа слух фру Брун). Эрик сам двигал мебель и коробки (пустующую комнату, как водится, загромоздили всяким барахлом), а фру Брун смела пыль, помыла пол и окна, застелила постель. Эрик, пользуясь случаем, снова предложил ей нанять помощницу по хозяйству, раз уж на ее попечении теперь не одна, а две довольно бесполезных в быту артистических натуры, и снова получил решительный отказ.

И вот наконец квартирант пожаловал. Услышав под окном шум автомобильного двигателя, Эрик вышел на крыльцо. Первым, кого он увидел, был таксист, ухитрившийся тащить сразу три немаленьких чемодана. За ним шествовал Рудик с пустыми руками.

\- Не надо, он справится, - небрежно сказал он Эрику, который дернулся было помочь несчастному таксисту. - Кстати! Ты должен перенести меня через порог на руках, или нам не будет счастья.

\- Это еще что за идеи?

\- Старинный русский обычай, - подмигнул Рудик.

И он попытался забраться к Эрику на руки. Эрик на первый раз увернулся, но хохочущий Рудик тут же запрыгнул ему на спину и в такой манере был доставлен в дом под тяжелым взором фру Брун.

Когда Рудику предложили осмотреться, он первым делом безошибочно двинулся в кухню. Эрик сглотнул комок в горле. Сам он до сих пор заходил туда без каких-либо приятных чувств. Ему хотелось похоронить этот постыдный для обеих сторон эпизод во мгле забвения, и было крайне неприятно снова и снова убеждаться, что Рудик, похоже, вполне доволен своим тогдашним поведением.

Но надо отдать ему должное: заметив напряженный взгляд Эрика, Рудик сделал вид, что его заинтересовали вовсе не места боевой славы, а Августин. Кот попытался избежать близкого знакомства и даже забился для этого в узкое пространство между плитой и стеной, но Рудик полез за ним и туда, смеясь и с неправдоподобным проворством уворачиваясь от когтей.

\- Эрик, скажи своему другу, что Августин не любит чужих, - велела фру Брун.

\- Я думаю, он уже сам это заметил, - пожал плечами Эрик, наблюдая за тем, как Рудик пытается поймать и вытащить из-за плиты шипящего и разъяренного кота. “Лучше сдавайся по доброй воле, Августин, - думал он. - Сбережешь время и нервы. Уж поверь мне, я тоже когда-то был как ты…”

\- В таком случае, что он делает?

\- Он играет, мама. С кошками все любят поиграть.

В конце концов Августин был схвачен и надежно зафиксирован: Рудик крепко держал его за все четыре лапы, не давая царапаться. Шипеть Августин перестал, и на его морде застыло обреченное выражение. Кажется, он начал понимать, что к чему.

Свободной рукой Рудик почесал кота за ухом и склонил голову набок, явно ожидая услышать мурчание. Августин упрямо молчал.

\- Я знал в Ленинграде одну старушку, у нее было четырнадцать кошек. И все они радовались, когда их гладят.

\- Четырнадцать кошек! - ахнул Эрик. - Ты сам сумасшедший, и круг общения у тебя был соответствующий.

И одного-то Августина, на его взгляд, подчас было слишком много. Но мать завела его, чтобы не скучать в одиночестве, когда Эрик уезжал.

\- Пойдем, детка, я покажу твою комнату.

 ***

\- Руди, это что за новости о том, будто ты переехал жить к Эрику? - осведомилась Мария.

\- Это правда, - поспешно ответил Эрик вместо Рудика. - Отели у нас - просто разорение, ты сама, наверное, заметила.

\- Но меня почему-то не приютили под одной крышей с твоей ненормальной мамашей, - рассмеялась Мария. - Ладно, ребята, признавайтесь, давно это у вас?

Эрик моргнул. Он подозревал, что их с Рудиком отношения ни для кого не секрет, скрыть такой накал чувств и некоторые внешние улики было просто невозможно, но и обсуждать их он не собирался. Даже с Марией, которая их познакомила. Стоит ли Эрику быть благодарным ей?  Рудик утверждает, что все равно нашел бы Эрика рано или поздно, любой ценой. Зная извращенную целеустремленность Рудика, этому верилось.

\- О чем ты? - непринужденно спросил он, поднося к сигарете зажигалку. Рудику явно хотелось встрять в разговор, но предупреждающий тычок каблуком в щиколотку заставил его хранить молчание.

Вместо ответа Мария вдруг завизжала как одержимая и кинулась на Эрика, явно целясь ногтями ему в лицо. Рудик успел схватить ее и - без той бережности, которую была вправе ожидать дама, - оттащил в сторону.

\- Мерзавцы! - кричала Мария, вырываясь. - Подонки! Значит, все это время, пока я пыталась вас знакомить, сводить, мирить, вы за моей спиной крутили шашни?! Смеялись надо мной, да? Когда я плакала перед тобой, Эрик, как последняя дура, ты уже затащил его в постель или только собирался?

\- Это я затащил его в постель! - горделиво внес поправку Рудик, заставив Эрика скривиться как от зубной боли.

\- Ну конечно, - гнев Марии обратился теперь на Рудика. - Мне следовало догадаться. Ты всегда только притворяешься бедным потерянным ребенком, когда тебе это удобно, а сам… И вы двое так и не ответили, давно уже держите меня за идиотку и насмехаетесь за моей спиной? Бог мой, еще можно пережить и даже посмеяться, что один мой бывший, оказывается, предпочитает мальчиков. Но когда мои мужчины уводят у меня друг друга, это уже какой-то не смешной фарс! Я вам настолько противна?

Мария отвесила не успевшему увернуться Рудику звонкую оплеуху и залилась злыми слезами. Рудик яростно сверкнул глазами, и Эрику на мгновение показалось, что он ударит ее в ответ, но только оскалился и отшатнулся. Все-таки чуть-чуть успели его натаскать.

На всякий случай, Эрик встал между ними.

\- Никто не смеется над тобой, Мария, - сказал он. - Не знаю, с чего ты это решила. Мы с Рудиком очень любим тебя и сохранили о тебе самые…

\- Ох, заткнись! Тошнит от тебя, - Мария нервно пробежала пальцами по волосам, поправляя прическу. - Знаешь, Эрик, я все-таки думаю, что самая большая сволочь тут ты. С него-то что взять? - она на мгновение обернулась к Рудику. - Он же не человек даже, а что-то такое, из мира дикой природы. Но ты… ты… Только знаешь, что? Ты напрасно думаешь, будто ты тут самый умный и все держишь под контролем. Он тебя сожрет, Эрик, он тебя сожрет заживо, и твой ум тебя не спасет!

Выкрикнув это странноватое пророчество, Мария бросилась бежать. Рудик тут же упал на стул, всем видом глумливо изображая безграничное облегчение, но Эрик не почувствовал никакой радости от такого исхода. Очень плохо, когда буквально накануне гала, над которым они столько времени так тяжело трудились, - и вот такой скандал. Чрезвычайно тяжело танцевать с партнершей, с которой нет взаимопонимания. И, кстати, еще неизвестно, не откажется ли Мария танцевать вообще, она так взбалмошна…

\- Мария, постой! Не надо так драматизировать! - Эрик бросился следом за ней.

\- Эрик, ты куда?! - опешил Рудик, неуверенно приподнимаясь со стула. - Оставь эту дуру, пускай успокоится сначала.

\- Ах, я еще и дура?! - на бегу завопила Мария. - Какой черт меня дернул притащить с собой в Данию эту неблагодарную тварь! Так оставайтесь оба и наслаждайтесь друг другом! Видеть вас обоих больше не желаю! Ноги моей здесь не будет!..

И началось светопреставление. Мария убегала на всех парах, выкрикивая чудовищные оскорбления в адрес Эрика и Рудика. Эрик, решив быть выше этого и все проглотить ради сохранения дуэта, гнался за ней, умоляя успокоиться. Рудик тоже присоединился к погоне, крича, чтобы Эрик не унижался перед вздорной baboy, и вообще, пойдем домой. Смотреть на это собралась вся труппа. Артисты выглядывали из классов, не веря своим глазам. С административного этажа незаметно подтянулись поближе к пламени скандала служащие. За всю свою 200-летнюю историю их почтенный театр не видел таких сцен. Ладно, Мария и Рудик были тут чужаками, но насчет себя Эрик, плоть от плоти Королевского балета Дании, самой изысканной и рафинированной труппы в мире, спустя годы с трудом мог поверить, что тоже участвовал в этом сраме. Но остановиться уже не мог. Это надо, конечно, умудриться - прожить свою жизнь на сцене беспорочно и с исключительным достоинством, так, чтобы даже враги и завистники не могли сказать о тебе ничего плохого, и вдруг, уже ближе к финалу карьеры, так фатально и неостановимо пойти вразнос, будто истеричная примадонна.

В конце концов Мария позволила себя поймать. Видимо, она по природе своей не могла долго гневаться, когда за ней гонялись сразу двое привлекательных мужчин (пусть даже у нее уже не было иллюзий на их счет). В общем, Мария изволила поговорить с Эриком почти спокойно и подтвердила, что в гала участвовать будет, однако будущее их партнерства под вопросом, ибо Эрик ей теперь слишком неприятен, и она пока не знает, что может с этим сделать. Это была, на самом деле, большая потеря, так как Эрик, с его ледяным совершенством, и Мария, с ее пламенной виртуозностью, долгие годы образовывали одну из самых гармоничных и интересных балетных пар.

 

 

Оставалось только надеяться, что со временем она тоже осознает эту потерю и передумает.

 

***

Вскоре Рудик отправился в Лондон. Эрик так волновался за исход, что был готов лететь с ним, хотя просмотр совпал по времени с гала. Он всерьез обдумывал возможность вернуться из Лондона день в день и прямо из аэропорта поехать в театр и выйти на сцену, но гласом разума неожиданно выступил Рудик:

\- Ты же знаешь, что так нельзя. Перелет тебя утомит, ты всегда быстро утомляешься.

\- Подумаешь, - отмахнулся Эрик. - Ты-то чего меня отговариваешь? Когда-то не мог провести без меня одну ночь, а теперь спокойно уезжаешь на три дня.

\- Ты же сам говорил, что танец - это самое главное в жизни, - назидательно сказал Рудик.

\- Верно. Спасибо, что напомнил.

Эрик отказался от своего безумного плана, но переживать не перестал. Когда он провожал Рудика в аэропорт, то едва не начал грызть ногти. Рудик был совершенно спокоен, даже весел, как будто предвкушал развлекательную поездку, а не важнейший просмотр. Этот легкомысленный настрой только усугубил панику Эрика. Понимает ли вообще Рудик, что такое “просмотр”, в курсе ли он, что решение насчет него еще отнюдь не принято и, собственно, от того, как он себя покажет, и зависит, каким оно будет?

Целый день Эрик был сам не свой и изводил мадам Волкову своими дурными предчувствиями:

\- Он еще не готов к просмотру у самой Фонтейн. Не говоря уже о Мадам Валуа  и Аштоне, которым она его наверняка будет показывать. Он занимается всего месяц!

\- За этот месяц он очень много успел, - мадам Волкова пыталась бодриться, но было видно, что ей тоже не по себе. - Успокойся, Эрик, он в прекрасной форме.

\- А если он станцует прилично, а потом все испортит из-за своего характера? Ну, там, опоздает, ляпнет что-нибудь в лицо Мадам… Да и Марго такая снобка. Он ведь может! А еще он может проявить гонор и отказаться, если ему предложат исполнить не ту вариацию, какую он сам для себя хочет, а то, что хотят видеть в программе организаторы. Он же может прямо в лоб сказать, что “я не буду это танцевать, а буду танцевать то”.

\- Ну хватит, дорогой, что ты завелся? Мы же не можем вечно прятать мальчика под колпаком. Подумаешь, один раз все испортит, в следующий будет умнее.

\- А вдруг его больше никуда не позовут, если он провалится в Лондоне? В труппу де Куэваса к Ларрену он возвращаться не хочет. Никто его не знает…

\- Эрик, не паникуй раньше времени, - утешала его мадам Волкова.

Но он не мог не паниковать. К тому же, Рудик не звонил - хотя бы просто сообщить, что долетел и все в порядке. Эрик пытался убедить себя, что, может быть, он просто не смог дозвониться в театр и звонил ему домой, но мать заверила его, что никаких звонков не было. Она, конечно, могла и соврать…

На второй день Эрик начал листать свою записную книжку в поисках знакомых в Лондоне, которым можно позвонить и осторожно поинтересоваться, не видели ли они случайно одного русского мальчика… Его остановила только мысль о том, что он уже полноценно оскандалился в Копенгагене, и портить себе репутацию еще и в Лондоне совершенно излишне.

Мучимому тревогой и самыми мрачными предположениями Эрику эти три дня казались бесконечно долгими. Но он все равно вечером поехал в аэропорт встречать Рудика, со щитом или на щите.

Причина треволнений бодро сбежала с трапа, размахивая на ходу чемоданом.

\- Эрик, как я соскучился! - объявил он, прилюдно повиснув на шее у усталого, встревоженного и откровенно раздраженного Бруна. Но в вечной сутолоке аэропорта на них никто не обращал внимания. - Все англичане такие тупицы и зануды. Я думал, сдохну со скуки.

\- Рудик. Ты почему хоть раз не позвонил? Я, представь себе, беспокоился. - Эрик отстранил его от себя и поднял с пола чемодан. - Трудно было набрать номер?

\- Прости, но я был ужасно занят. В первый день я угодил в панамское посольство к Марго. Ты знал, что она живет в панамском посольстве? Мы неплохо поболтали. Старушка еще ничего так. Но танцевать со мной “Призрака розы” отказалась.

\- Только не говори, что пришел к Марго Фонтейн и сказал ей… - всполошился Эрик.

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Рудик. - Я не затем поперся в такую даль, чтобы танцевать всякий хлам не пойми с кем. Но, к сожалению, пришлось сторговаться на Розелле, буду танцевать с ней “черное” па де де *****.

 

_[ * Па де де Зигфрида и Одиллии (черного лебедя) из балета “Лебединое озеро”]_

  

\- Кошмар какой, - саркастически буркнул Эрик. “Господи, какое счастье, что Марго ему просто отказала, а не спустила его с лестницы”.

\- И не говори, - вздохнул Рудик. - На следующий день был у Аштона. Он тоже долго артачился, уверяя, что не привык сочинять балеты по запросу, да еще за месяц.

\- А кто его заставлял сочинять балет, надеюсь, не ты?

Рудик захлопал ресницами, недоумевая, что не так.

\- Я подумал, если у них есть свой штатный балетмейстер, то почему нет? Ведь это хорошо, когда в программе есть новинки. Я дал ему пластинку Скрябина и объяснил, что нужно сделать. Все разжевал и в рот положил, можно сказать. Но какой шум поднялся! “Я не ставлю балеты для артистов, это артисты считают за честь танцевать в моих постановках!”, - фальцетом передразнил Рудик.

\- Детка, - осторожно начал Эрик, - ты уверен, что они действительно тебя зовут участвовать в этом концерте? Может, они просто… ну...

“...Посмеялись и до сих пор рассказывают о тебе анекдоты?” - этого Эрик не договорил.

\- У меня репетиции через две недели. Аштон обещал, что к этому времени что-нибудь уже соберет. Ты в это время, кажется, тоже в Лондоне, очень удачно, поедем вместе.

Они уже вышли из здания аэропорта и встали в очередь к такси. Рудик, считавший стояние в очередях ниже своего достоинства (и уж тем более ниже достоинства такой звезды, как Эрик), принялся вертеться, прикидывая, как можно обставить около десятка дисциплинированных датчан, по возмутительной несправедливости судьбы успевших встать впереди него.

\- Чем еще ты занимался? - полюбопытствовал Эрик. - Кого успел изнасиловать, кроме Марго и Фредди?

\- Никого я не насиловал, о чем ты? Я был в Национальной галерее, там шикарная выставка Бердслея, может быть, ты успеешь ее застать. Марго водила меня на свою “Жизель”. Познакомился с Гослингами - это балетный критик и его жена, очень симпатичные. Дал ему интервью для “Обсервер”. Я правильно произношу?.. Разок сходил на класс в Королевской балетной школе. А еще я… - тут Рудик осекся, но, наверное, всего лишь потому, что углядел впереди медленно  подъезжающее такси и явно обдумывал возможность броситься туда и запрыгнуть в салон до того, как автомобиль подползет к началу очереди.

Эрик угадал его намерение и крепко взял его за шкирку, чтобы даже не пытался.

\- То есть, - подытожил он, - ты был крайне занят, и у тебя не нашлось ни минутки позвонить мне? Понимаю, понимаю.

\- Прости, - потупился Рудик. - Так много всего случилось, и я просто растерялся и…

\- ...И забыл. Конечно. Не извиняйся, детка. Кто такой, в самом деле, я? Ведь мне вовсе не важно знать, как все прошло. Не я готовил тебя к гребаному просмотру, не я целый месяц лепил из тебя классического танцовщика… Не говоря уж о разных других обстоятельствах, которые могли бы вызвать в тебе желание поговорить со мной. Но не вызвали.

\- На меня столько всего обрушилось, - Рудик продолжал застенчиво хлопать ресницами. - Я, конечно же, хотел тебе позвонить. Но я возвращался домой к Марго (они с мужем оставили меня жить у себя) так поздно. Не хотел тебя будить.

\- Почему-то раньше ты без смущения звонил, когда тебе вздумается.

\- Но…

\- Если думаешь, что с Фредериком Аштоном и Фонтейн у тебя пройдет тот же номер, что и со мной, ты глубоко ошибаешься. - “Оставили меня жить у себя…”, шустрый засранец, черт побери. - Если они и стерпели твои выходки, то только из вежливости и нежелания связываться. У них таких как ты юных дарований - каждый год по десять штук обивают пороги, и что-то ни один не задержался.

\- Я буду танцевать в Лондоне! - возмутился Рудик. - Я их заставлю.

\- Ах, наш Нижинский уже видит себя премьером Конвент Гарден! - Эрик все больше повышал голос. - Я понимаю, Дания за целый месяц стала для тебя уже тесновата, поэтому ты и не звонил.

\- Эрик, ты чего на меня орешь?

Эрик опомнился. И в самом деле? Он привык повышать голос на чудовище (которое по-другому не понимало и, кстати, раньше не возражало против такого способа общения), но они же в общественном месте. В очереди на них уже косились.

\- Извини, - отозвался он сухо и холодно и замолчал, даже слегка отстранился от Рудика.

В такси сели молча. Рудик дулся с видом оскорбленной невинности, Эрик кипел раздражением. Это была их первая ссора с тех пор, как они завязали отношения, и Эрик чувствовал, что от этого эпизода, от того, как он поставит себя в нем, зависит очень многое. Поэтому он не делал первого шага, только молча смотрел в окно. Наконец Рудик не выдержал.

\- Эрик… Прости, что я не звонил. Но я думал о тебе, правда! У меня есть подарок для тебя. Он в чемодане. Покажу, когда доберемся.

\- Как ты заботлив.

\- Милый… - Рудик коснулся его руки, но Эрик отдернул ее, указав глазами на таксиста. - Прости меня, Эрик, ну!..

\- Тихо. Мы не одни.

\- Ну и что? Плевать. Я не могу, когда ты на меня сердишься. Не молчи, Эрик! Лучше бы ты на меня орал.

Дома Рудик, сохраняя потерянный и виноватый вид, положил перед Эриком очень красивый старинный портсигар из серебра, инкрустированный перламутром.

\- Я увидел его в антикварной лавочке в Ноттинг-Хилле и сразу подумал, что он тебе очень подойдет.

\- Наверное, он безумно дорогой, - сдержанно заметил Эрик, хотя в действительности он был впечатлен как ценностью подарка, так и его невероятной изысканностью. Вещица была изготовлена, вероятно, в начале века.

\- Неважно, ведь это для тебя.

Но Эрика, конечно же, было не пронять подарочками, он ведь не дама с камелиями, и приветственных объятий Рудик в эту ночь не дождался. Обычно, когда фру Брун засыпала, Эрик тайком приходил к нему в комнату, но в этот раз визит не состоялся. Рудик отважился сам наведаться к нему, но наткнулся на предусмотрительно запертую дверь. Конечно, Рудик не был бы Рудиком, если бы смирился с этим препятствием, и минут через десять лежавший без сна Эрик услышал, как ползет вверх рама его окна, поддетая снаружи лезвием кухонного ножа.

Эрик закрыл лицо руками.

\- Я, кажется, ясно дал понять, что заговаривать мне зубы бесполезно.

\- А я по тебе соскучился, - Рудик с кошачьей ловкостью просочился в окно.

\- А я по тебе нет. Я хочу спать.

\- Ну давай спать, - печально согласился Рудик, скидывая свою пижамную курточку прямо на пол, но, слава Создателю, оставил при себе пижамные брюки.

По-видимому, он понимал, что им крайне недовольны и в таких обстоятельствах лучше вести себя хорошо, поэтому почти сразу отстал от Эрика, только никуда не ушел, а свернулся рядом с ним под одеялом с несчастным видом. Это было главной победой Эрика. Прежний, неприрученный Рудик не смог бы так спокойно, как паинька пролежать рядом с ним всю ночь, ничего не предпринимая.

Закрепляя результат, Эрик заставил его потомиться еще несколько дней. Рудик сносил наказание с нетипичным для него христианским смирением, даже завел привычку каждый вечер уходить на 3-4 часа погулять, чтобы, по его словам, не мозолить глаз фру Брун. Возвращаясь около полуночи, он быстро принимал душ и забирался в постель к Эрику, но по-прежнему не совершал никаких запретных поползновений. На дежурно-вежливый вопрос фру Брун, какие достопримечательности города он успел осмотреть, Рудик пожимал плечами и говорил, что просто дышит ночным воздухом, иначе его мучает бессонница.  

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Эрик наконец снизошел среди дня в гостиной, пока фру Брун ходила за покупками. Это был их выходной, и Рудик слушал свои пластинки в уголке, попутно неспешно собираясь на вечернюю прогулку. Эрик, читавший книгу на диване, несколько раз поднимал глаза от страниц, посматривал на смирно склоненную над проигрывателем голову, каждый раз задерживаясь взглядом на одну лишнюю секунду, и наконец негромко сказал:

\- Иди сюда.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Рудик за одно мгновение пересек комнату и  оказался в его объятиях. Эрик оглянуться не успел, как Рудик уже оседлал его колени и влажно ткнулся губами в ухо, не то просто прижимаясь, не то целуя, не то покусывая. На диване было мало места, и Эрик ловко опрокинул его на пол.

Рудик в кои-то веки на миг растерялся, не понимая, что затеял Эрик. Он усиленно извивался, стараясь перекатиться и оказаться снова верхом. Но Эрик пока просто крепко держал за плечи, наблюдая за этими потугами. Наконец Рудик догадался и замер с неверяще-счастливой улыбкой, разбросав по сторонам руки и прикрыв глаза.

\- Ну же, - повторял он, задыхаясь, пока Эрик стаскивал с его бедер узкие брючки вместе с бельем, - скорее, скорее!..

Эрик и сам спешил, памятуя о том, что через тридцать-сорок минут вернется мать, а останавливаться, чтобы перебраться в спальню, уже не было сил даже у него самого, не говоря уже о стонущем и трепещущем Рудике. Эрик перевернул любовника и поставил его на четвереньки, и тот покорно и понятливо улегся грудью на диван, небрежно отшвырнув прочь забытую там книгу. Вазелин в плоской баночке нашелся у Рудика в кармане брюк. Он торопливо сунул ее в руки Эрику, и тот в пылу возбуждения  даже не задался вопросом, зачем Рудик таскает при себе эту, бесспорно, полезную вещь. Его пальцы, покрытые жирной мазью, коснулись разных нежных мест, вызывая душераздирающие стоны и мольбы поспешить под угрозой немедленной его, Рудика, смерти, и наконец он позволил своему старому приятелю найти дорогу туда, где так горячо и тесно.

Эрик честно хотел поберечь Рудика, памятуя о собственных неприятных ощущениях после их первых опытов, но жадные руки вцепились в его бедра, навязывая самый жесткий темп.

\- Еще! Сильнее! - требовал Рудик, и в его голосе звенело дикое напряжение, почти ненависть. Можно было подумать, что Эрик будет растерзан, если остановится или замедлится хоть на мгновение.

Но уже в следующую секунду Рудик начинал жалобно просить:

\- Не кончай, пожалуйста, не кончай...

У Эрика кровь стучала в висках и чуть сердце не лопнуло от напряжения, пока он трахал чудовище, оказавшееся в пассивной роли таким же ненасытным, как и сверху, и он позднее поклялся себе, что больше никогда. А когда ему наконец высочайше дозволили спустить, он понял, что, должно быть, чувствовали в последний миг все эти развратные стариканы, умиравшие на проститутках: в глазах темнота и красные круги, все тело содрогается в конвульсиях, словно где-то в районе поясницы через него пропустили ток, а легкие не могут сделать ни вдоха, ни выдоха, как будто в комнате вдруг закончился кислород.

\- Неплохо, - изрек Рудик, сползая с дивана и с томно-сытой неспешностью  укладываясь на полу рядом с Эриком. Он тоже тяжело дышал, его волосы были влажны, над верхней губой блестела испарина.

\- Неплохо?!  - прохрипел Эрик. - И это всё?

\- О, милый, ты способен на большее, я знаю это. Ты показал неплохие задатки.

\- Хочешь сказать, что кто-то трахал тебя лучше? - обиделся Эрик. Он до чувствовал себя ослабевшим и  выжатым до предела. Закрыть глаза и отключиться бы на пару часов.

\- Кто-то трахал ТЕБЯ лучше, любовь моя. А у нас все должно быть по-честному.

\- Да ты от скромности не умрешь. Впрочем, о чем это я?.. Ты ведь тот самый человек, который заставил сэра Фредерика Аштона поставить для тебя номер. Надень штаны, моя мать скоро придет.

\- А на диване пятно, - доложил Рудик, приподнявшись.

Усталость как рукой сняло, и они принялись в четыре руки торопливо замывать обивку дивана.

 

  **Лондон, 1962 год**

 - Эрик, а что бы вы делали, если бы исполнение вашего ученика не было “достойным”?

\- Мы вместе разобрали бы его ошибки и отрепетировали все как следует.

\- То есть, вы не находите в этом ничего катастрофического? Вы не испытываете страх, что он может не справиться?

\- Нет. Я в нем, знаете ли, уверен, даже больше, чем в самом себе. Разве что в прошлом, когда он только начинал. Я, естественно, беспокоился, как сложится его карьера.

\- Почему?

\- Что значит “почему”? Разве нам не свойственно принимать близко к сердцу дела тех, кого мы любим? Уверяю вас, геи в этом смысле не отличаются от гетеросексуалов.

\- Ну вот, например, моя жена - домохозяйка, и меня совершенно не беспокоит, что она не сделала никакой карьеры. Если бы ваш партнер не достиг никаких успехов и смирился с этим, это сказалось бы на ваших отношениях?

\- Ах, вот вы о чем. Нет, не думаю, что сказалось бы. Разве что он был бы несчастен, потому что у него всегда было много амбиций. Но если бы он был как ваша жена, я не имел бы ничего против. Возможно, так было бы даже проще для нас обоих.

 

**Лондон, 1961 год**

Вскоре они отправились в Лондон, на этот раз, вместе: Рудик - репетировать свои номера для концерта в Ковент Гарден, а Эрик - танцевать в театре Друри Лейн с труппой Антона Долина.

Эрик имел большой успех. После одного из первый спектаклей ему предложили годовой контракт с Ковент Гарден - тем самым театром, куда Рудику удалось пока пролезть только в программу одного-единственного концерта, пусть и пышного, и престижного (как и все в Ковент Гарден). Эта история должна была научить Рудика, что умение открывать двери с ноги - это еще не все, что нужно, чтобы получать серьезные приглашения. В лучшем случае, тебя позовут на один раз в качестве пикантной приправы к грандиозному и торжественному, но скучноватому вечеру. Неизвестно, сделал ли нужные выводы Рудик, но он был вне себя от радости за Эрика, и в искренности этой радости сомневаться не приходилось.

Эрик, разумеется, принял приглашение в английский Королевский балет, но сократил срок, первоначально указанный в контракте, до полугода. Он не любил связывать себя долгосрочными обязательствами, поскольку в прошлом не раз оказывался в ситуациях, когда у него не складывались отношения с руководством труппы, или что-то не ладилось с другими артистами, или не нравился репертуар, но оставалось еще отработать тридцать-сорок спектаклей, и любимое дело сразу превращалось в каторгу. В любом случае, это было вопросом будущего, а пока Эрик должен был выполнить свои обязательства перед компанией Антона Долина.

Рудик был самым преданным его поклонником. Он приходил на каждый спектакль и оставался в неизменном восхищении. Даже когда Эрик просил его о критике, он не находил в исполнении ни единого изъяна. Он помогал Эрику одеваться и гримироваться, а после спектакля ждал в артистической уборной, чтобы помочь снять грим и переодеться. Потом они отправлялись выпить чего-нибудь и шли в отель, где Эрик отдыхал, а Рудик делал ему массаж, обматывал натруженные ноги эластичным бинтом, клеил пластыри (право, было гораздо приятнее принимать эти услуги от него, нежели от безразличного массажиста) и развлекал болтовней о том, как проходят его репетиции с сэром Фредериком Аштоном. Эрику часто становилось жалко Аштона.

Если бы они с Рудиком именно так и прожили вместе всю дальнейшую жизнь, как эти наполненные любимой работой, покоем и миром лондонские дни, Эрик бы нисколько не возражал.

 ***

Однажды после спектакля, когда они собирались, по установившейся традиции, зайти куда-нибудь по дороге в отель и пропустить рюмочку, Рудик вдруг сказал:

\- Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, - и потянул Эрика в подземку.

Эрик вовсе не горел желанием куда-то ехать, но Рудик очень уж настаивал и задорно подмигивал, обещая незабываемые впечатления.

Они вышли на станции Южный Кенсингтон и углубились в лабиринт улиц в треугольнике между Кингс-роуд и Бофорт-стрит. Мало-помалу Эрик понял, что тут за места. Рудик уверенно вел его вперед, и что-то подсказывало Эрику, что маршрут тот  заучил отнюдь не по карте из карманного туристического путеводителя по Лондону.

Поскольку они оба были молоды, хороши собой, а также изящны и стройны как два кипариса, повышенное внимание со стороны местных обитателей было им обеспечено. Его, этого внимания, было даже слишком много на вкус Эрика. Он вскоре почувствовал себя симпатичной старшеклассницей, которая в поисках подработки на лето устроилась официанткой в придорожное кафе для дальнобойщиков. Ни один встречный мужчина не мог пройти мимо, не попытавшись ухватить кого-то из них за задницу или за плечо или хотя бы не бросить на ходу: “Привет, мальчики!”, а в одном из переулков на них накинулась стайка страхолюдных, изрядно потасканных трансвеститов, и они еле спаслись бегством.

\- Рудик, надеюсь, ты хорошо представляешь, куда мы идем, - проворчал Эрик. Прыжок в сторону, и он ловко увернулся от “случайного” столкновения с каким-то хмырем. На хмыре был приличного вида костюм, в котором его обладатель мог проводить дни за стойкой конторы, но странно сочетающийся с красными женскими туфлями на каблуках. - Не хотелось бы заблудиться в этой клоаке на ночь глядя.

\- Не волнуйся, - Рудик беспечно сиял улыбкой. - Мы же хотели выпить. Так давай зайдем, выпьем. - И он потянул Эрика в бар, выглядящий настолько сомнительно, что к нему страшно было даже приближаться. Эрик со вздохом переложил ключи от номера  и бумажник во внутренний карман.

Он не понимал, что за удовольствие Рудику находиться тут, но потому ему пришло в голову, что бедное дитя наверняка впервые открыло для себя этот мир, забредя сюда по случайности (Рудик любил в свободное время таскаться по городу), и, натурально, очаровано. Все здесь кажется ему удивительным, и он хочет показать эти чудеса своему возлюбленному, не догадываясь, что для Эрика тут ничего нового и удивительного нет. В Нью-Йорке Эрик, который был тогда не старше Рудика, впервые оказался свободен от материнского пригляда и ощутил тягу к экспериментам. Эта тяга однажды и привела его в соответствующие кварталы Гринвич-Виллидж. Обстановка там была такая же, как здесь, на лондонской Кингс-роуд, и юный Эрик быстро унес ноги, содрогаясь от ужаса и брезгливости, а тягу к экспериментам вскоре реализовал с одним парнем из ABT ***** в куда более приятной и располагающей обстановке, нежели те жуткие кварталы.

 

_[* American Ballet Theatre, в труппе которого несколько лет состоял Эрик в юности ]_

 

Когда выдастся подходящий случай, он расскажет об этом Рудику. У них не должно быть секретов друг от друга, к тому же, в той истории Эрик не видел ничего особо неприглядного, просто ошибку юности. Но прямо сейчас портить затею Рудика ему не хотелось. Нетрудно изобразить вежливый интерес, но после намекнуть, что одной такой экскурсии достаточно.  

Пришедшие вместе, два привлекательных мужчины оказались в центре внимания уже сидящей в зальчике публики. Эрик понимал, что их обоих откровенно разглядывают, оценивают и каталогизируют, как новые экспонаты или блюда в меню. Нетрудно было угадать чужие мысли:  “Какая фигура что у одного, что у второго, закачаешься! Спортсмены? Они новенькие или с опытом? Пара, или можно попытаться?”  

Не выпуская из поля зрения Рудика, Эрик призвал на помощь весь свой жизненный опыт и быстро выбрал для них относительно спокойный и безопасный столик в уголке. Спина прикрыта стеной. Дверь на улицу и стойка бара - в пределах видимости. Два джентльмена пришли выпить по стаканчику и вполне довольны компанией друг друга. Не влезай, убьет.

Рудик тем временем бестрепетно пробрался к стойке, небрежно отоводя со всех сторон протянутые к нему клешни и не реагируя на сальности, и заказал им с Эриком виски. Бармен проигнорировал протянутую купюру и  подмигнул:

\- Сними рубашку, сладкий. Налью бесплатно.

\- А не пошел бы ты? - вмешался Эрик, который сразу сорвался со своего безопасного места и протолкался к стойке, готовясь спасать наивного русского мальчика от неприятного разговора.

\- Какие мы грозные! - загалдели педики, облепившие стойку.

\- Тебе все, а нам ничего?!

Рудик слегка развел руками (дескать, и рад бы, но сами видите), и виски им все-таки налили за деньги.

\- Рудик, - Эрик счел необходимым сразу предупредить его и поделиться опытом. Похоже, о юношеских похождениях в Гринвич-Виллидж придется рассказать пораньше.  - Тут подобные грязные комментарии - в порядке вещей. Не ведись, не лезь бить морду. Просто игнорируй.

\- Подумаешь, - пожал плечами Рудик, взбалтывая виски в не очень чистом стакане, но пить не решаясь. - Зато здесь мы можем быть собой. Можем даже целоваться, если захотим, - и он потянулся к губам Эрика.

Изо всех столиков тут же послышался одобрительный свист.

\- Давайте, парни, если уж нам ничего не светит, хотя бы друг с другом пососитесь. А мы посмотрим.

Эрик тут же смущенно отстранился. Устраивать для местной публики бесплатное эротическое шоу он не собирался.

\- Тебе правда нравится здесь? - не выдержал он.

\- Здесь забавно, - ответил Рудик. - Не стесняйся! Ты же сам сказал, что у них такое в порядке вещей, так давай игнорировать.

\- А вдруг нас узнают? - запоздало всполошился Эрик.

\- Эта публика на выстрел не подходит к театрам, - пожал плечами Рудик. - Даже тебя они едва ли знают, а про меня что и говорить. В крайнем случае, мы всегда можем сказать, что они обознались, но спасибо за комплимент.

Эрик отважился отхлебнуть свой виски. Как и следовало ожидать, то, что содержалось в стакане, напоминало скорее смесь ослиной мочи с тормозной жидкостью. Мерзкий вкус нужно было срочно чем-то перебить, и Эрик достал сигарету. Тотчас возле его лица оказалось сразу несколько зажженных спичек и зажигалок. Игнорируя услужливо протянутые огоньки, Эрик прикурил от собственной зажигалки. Рудик улыбнулся и зачарованно покачал головой.

\- Ты такой красивый. Это замечают все, не только я. Если бы ты захотел, все они лежали бы у твоих ног, хотя и видят тебя первый и последний раз в жизни. А ты даже не хочешь воспользоваться.

\- Ты меня как будто осуждаешь, - Эрик пристально взглянул на него.

\- Нет, конечно. Я шучу. Я бы тебя задушил, если бы ты только попробовал за кем-нибудь приударить.

\- Я бы тебя тоже.

\- Что ж. За верность и преданность, - Рудик коснулся своим стаканом стакана Эрика.

\- За высокие материи полагается пить приличные напитки. И в приличных местах. Пойдем, детка.

\- Как, уже? - Рудик растерянно заозирался. - Мы же только пришли. Послушай, Эрик. Мы здесь, чтобы расслабиться среди таких же, как мы, и не шарахаться от каждой тени.

\- Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с этими отбросами. Мне не нравится, когда размалеванные образины хватают меня за задницу. А еще меньше мне нравится, когда хватают за задницу тебя.  

Рудик как-то весь стушевался, поблек, будто выключили внутренний светильник. Неужели застыдился, что, как последний деревенщина, привел принца в такое место, думая поразить своей искушенностью или еще бог весть чем? Однако встал и пошел за Эриком без дальнейших возражений. Давая понять, что не сердится, Эрик ласково приобнял его за талию на ходу.  В спину им раздались завистливое улюлюканье и нестройные хлопки.

 

  **Лондон, 1962 год**

\- Что вы имели в виду, когда сказали, что так было бы проще для вас обоих? Эрик?..

Он потер лоб и пожал плечами.

\- Сам не знаю, к чему я это сказал и что имел в виду.

\- Хорошо, тогда давайте вернемся немного назад. Вы сказали, что первое время беспокоились о том, как складывается карьера вашего партнера, но потом перестали. В какой момент это произошло?

 

 

**Лондон, 1961 год**

 Это произошло, разумеется, после концерта в Ковент-Гарден. В тот вечер тревога Эрика достигла кульминации, а потом как будто выгорела дотла.

Конечно, театр использовал Рудика для дополнительной рекламы вечера. Марго Фонтейн даже сама выводила его к прессе. На взгляд Эрика, привлекать такое внимание к дебютанту было просто негуманно: теперь если он опозорится, то опозорится, без преувеличения, на весь мир.

В результате и в зале, и за кулисами не нашлось бы ни единой души, которая не предвкушала бы сенсацию. В воздухе проскакивали электрические разряды, как перед грозой. Какое счастье, что у Рудика нервы были как канаты, и он как будто вовсе не замечал шумихи вокруг. Эрик бы на его месте, наверное, просто вскрылся перед выходом на сцену, не вынеся ожидания.

Он и сейчас был готов лезть на стенки в уборной Рудика, который, уже одетый для выхода, поправлял свой грим. В первом отделении ему предстояло танцевать новый номер Аштона, и он был облачен в какую-то серую рванину, оставлявшую его полуобнаженным.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь надеть телесное трико? - в который раз спросил Эрик.

\- Уверен.

\- Понимаешь, сейчас тебе это может казаться нормальным, но на сцене ты почувствуешь себя по-другому.

\- Эрик. Отстань. У меня все равно нет времени переодеваться.

\- Ты все помнишь?

\- Да, да, да!

\- Сейчас сосредоточься и мысленно пройди весь порядок еще раз.

\- Как я могу сосредоточиться, когда ты стоишь над душой?

Эрик на минуту умолк, но затем ему бросился в глаза слишком яркий и обильный грим Рудика.

\- Что за срамоту ты нарисовал на лице? Тут тебе не балет Куэваса, или как там называется твоя бывшая труппа?.. Убери эти шлюшьи стрелки немедленно, если не хочешь стать посмешищем. Дай, я сделаю, - он приступил к вяло сопротивляющемуся Рудику с салфеткой, но стереть ничего не успел, потому что в этот момент с тресками и хрипами ожила закулисная громкая связь, и раздался голос помощника режиссера:

\- Мистер Нуреев, пожалуйста, на сцену. Мистер Рудольф Нуреев!

У Эрика сжалось сердце, и руки не просто дрожали, а ходили ходуном, когда он помогал Рудику снять гримировальный чехол, предохранявший костюм от пятен.

За дверью Рудика ожидала целая делегация - артисты Королевского балета, сэр Фредерик Аштон и даже сама Марго Фонтейн, на которой расшитая стразами пачка и диадема в волосах образовывали забавное сочетание с толстенными шерстяными чулками. Костюмер внес последний штрих, накинув на плечи Рудика длинный красный плащ и расправив складки, и он направился на сцену. Остальные, в том числе Эрик, шли следом, стараясь не наступать на край плаща, стелившийся по полу. Пожалуй, никогда в истории дебютанта не сопровождала такая представительная свита.

Эрик отстал на несколько шагов, оттесненный этим конвоем. Наверное, ему следовало обнять Рудика перед самым выходом и сказать ему какие-нибудь уместные слова, но он впал в совершенную прострацию, да Рудик, кажется, и не нуждался ни в объятиях, ни в напутствиях. Он уже не замечал и не слышал никого.

Он встал посреди сцены, сам задрапировался в плащ и сделал знак режиссеру.

\- Занавес! Занавес!

Все, кроме одинокой фигуры Рудика, отступили в кулису. Занавес распахнулся, зазвучало неистовое фортепиано, и Рудик сорвался с места и бросился к рампе, на ходу срывая взметнувшийся за спиной плащ, а Эрик подумал: “Боже мой, да он сейчас свалится в оркестровую яму”.

Из зрительного зала раздался отчетливый коллективный вздох. Эрик тоже шумно вздохнул. Он не мог смотреть, ему было страшно, номер, на его взгляд, был неудачный, хореография перегруженная и претенциозная. Избалованная лондонская публика только покрутит пальцем у виска. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя необходимость присесть или хотя бы опереться обо что-то, и в конце концов прислонился к стене. Музыка Скрябина билась ему в уши как ветер в бурю. Он не должен был допустить этого. Как он мог так подставить Рудика, позволив ему выйти в таком ответственном концерте с сырым модернистским номером. Где были его глаза?

Пытка длилась всего четыре минуты, а потом… Эрик не сразу понял, что в ушах ревет и грохочет уже не музыка, а бешеные аплодисменты.

Потрясенный, напуганный и все еще обливающийся нервным потом, он рискнул открыть глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Рудик, сопровождаемый этим шквалом, уходит за кулисы. Публика не унималась, и ему пришлось выйти еще раз. Режиссер предупредил, что артисты могут выходить на поклон только один раз, но Рудика попросили выйти и два, и три, и четыре раза, потому что иначе было невозможно продолжать. Казалось, этому не будет конца.

Эрик оцепенел и едва дышал. Происходящее не укладывалось в голове, не было сил даже как-то среагировать - он не знал, как. Наконец занавес упал за Рудиком в последний раз. Мимо Эрика на сцену торопились исполнители следующего номера, выглядевшие тоже заметно смущенными и оробевшими. Эрик тупо уставился им вслед, когда Рудик, не сбавляя шагу и уворачиваясь от протянутых к нему рук,  тут же бросился ему на шею. Присутствие множества лиц вокруг его не смущало, впрочем, порыв можно было списать на эмоциональный стресс.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Рудик в ухо Эрику, разгоряченный и мокрый как из парной. - Все только благодаря тебе.

Эрик все еще был ошеломлен и ничего не отвечал, и Рудик просто взял его за руку и повел за собой в уборную, но посидеть спокойно им больше не давали. Едва изнемогающий от волнения Эрик закрыл дверь, в нее тут же начали ломиться костюмеры, гримеры, пресса, Аштон и все остальные. Потом прибежали с сообщением, что у Розеллы Хайтауэр, партнерши Рудика во втором отделении, случилась истерика и она не может танцевать.

\- Эрик, поговори с ней, - величаво распорядился Рудик, но тут же спохватился и нежно взял Эрика за руку. - У меня голова кругом, я ее просто убью, тупую пизду, если она сорвет мне номер. А ты умеешь разговаривать с такими.

Эрик в самом деле славился умением находить подход к свалившимся в штопор балеринам и, не став спорить, постучался к Розелле. Как и следовало ожидать, ее нервы сдали из-за шумихи и ажиотажа публики.

\- Я не могу, Эрик, я просто не готова! - рыдала она в его воротник. - Он слишком хорош для меня.

\- Ш-ш-ш, детка, ш-ш-ш… Ты же с ним уже танцевала во Франции, только вспомни. Это тот же самый Рудик.

\- Нет, не тот же самый. Он стал таким… таким…  совсем другой. Рядом с ним страшно находиться.  Я это заметила еще на репетиции. Какая я дура, мне надо было отказаться еще тогда, но я думала, что справлюсь, а я не справляюсь!

\- Он просто немного подучился за месяц, вот и все. Не глупи. Давай я приглашу твоего костюмера? Времени мало, а тебе надо одеваться. Даже неискушенная публика любит Черного лебедя, а тебе он всегда удавался.

\- Ты будешь держать меня за руку, Эрик? Обещай.

\- Хорошо, я провожу тебя на сцену и буду держать за руку.

Отчаянно всхлипывая, Розелла снова прижалась к нему.

\- Какой ты хороший, Эрик. Если бы я только с тобой танцевала, а не с ним, я бы ничего не боялась.

Эрик бормотал слова утешения и поддержки, обнимал женщину и гладил по голове (но так, чтобы не испортить прическу). Однако мыслями рвался в другую гримерку.

Наконец Розелла успокоилась и начала одеваться и поправлять размытый слезами грим. Она успела как раз к выходу, когда Рудик уже ждал ее за сценой. Он грубо выдернул ее руку из руки Эрика (который привел ее, как и обещал) и что-то сказал ей на ухо. Розелла захлопала глазами, но вся подобралась и вышла на сцену, внешне совершенно спокойная.

На этот раз Эрик не закрывал глаз и видел все. Танец Рудика не вызывал в нем таких экстатических восторгов, как в публике, которая заходилась от каждого его шага. Эрик видел все с необыкновенной ясностью - не только достоинства, но и огрехи. Впрочем, указать на них Рудику сразу, по горячим следам он не смог: сначала их с Розеллой бесконечно вызывали на поклоны, а потом Рудик прямо за сценой попал в руки коллег, звезд, критиков. Все обнимали его и поздравляли, и даже сама Нинетт де Валуа величаво поцеловала его в лоб.

Эрик решил, что подождет Рудика на улице. Ко всему прочему, у него уже начиналось жестокое никотиновое голодание: в Ковент-Гардене все были двинуты на пожарной безопасности, и действовал строжайший запрет на курение за сценой (это тоже было одной из причин, в силу которых Эрик отказался подписывать с ними контракт больше, чем на полгода: он предвидел, что довольно скоро ему до смерти надоест бегать в одну-единственную курительную комнату на первом этаже).

Он вышел через артистический подъезд и встал, подпирая спиной фонарный столб и наблюдая, как растет и растет у неприметной двери кучка поклонников и репортеров, постепенно становясь внушительной толпой, наэлектризованной ожиданием. Появились даже полицейские, видимо, приглашенные администрацией театра с целью обеспечения порядка, и начали аккуратно теснить толпу и растягивать возле артистического подъезда ленты, обозначающие проход к автомобилям. Если бы Эрик посещал концерты звезд популярной музыки, он бы сразу узнал эту картину, а так он только удивлялся, что за странную сцену он тут наблюдает. Дабы отсечь у полиции всякие мысли о том, что он имеет хоть какое-то отношение к этой толпе театралов, Эрик деликатно отошел еще на несколько метров прочь. И где, черт возьми, носит Рудика?

Наконец он появился, и началось невероятное. Поклонники тянули к нему руки, женщины визжали и рыдали, слышался сумасшедший треск фотокамер, от вспышек сделалось светло, как ясным днем. Полицейские расчищали для него путь к автомобилю. А он смотрел на это все, невозмутимый, как сфинкс.

Эрик чувствовал, что ему срочно требуется что-нибудь выпить. А еще, если он и дальше останется стоять в тени с потухшей сигаретой, раздраженные полицейские просто запихнут Рудика в автомобиль, и тот уедет без него. Ну, это уже совсем через край. С отвращением глядя на беснующуюся толпу, Эрик с независимым видом двинулся к автомобилю. Путь ему преградил полисмен:

\- Сэр, сюда нельзя, - облик хорошо одетого элегантного мужчины не позволял стражу порядка сразу начать махать у того перед носом дубинкой. - Очередь за автографами вот там. И все равно артисты уже уезжают. Пожалуйста, отойдите на тротуар.

Эрик остолбенел, не зная, что ответить на это (“Что?! Как вы смеете?! Да вы хоть знаете, что я любовник того парня, из-за которого сыр-бор?”), и так стоял бы с открытым ртом, если бы Рудик сам его не заметил.

\- Эрик! - он замахал рукой поверх голов стискивающей его толпы. - Иди сюда скорее!

Вдвоем они нырнули в автомобиль. Вокруг щелкали камеры, и вспышки слепили глаза до боли. Эрик вдруг подумал о том, что репортеры и его снимают в обществе Рудика, как они вместе куда-то уезжают. Не то чтобы он хотел для себя такой славы, но беспокоиться об этом было уже поздно.

Откинувшись на спинку сидения, Эрик вставил в рот погасшую сигарету и хотел раскурить ее снова, но вмешался шофер, старательно маневрировавший, чтобы не сбить никого из поклонников, бросающихся под колеса:

\- Простите, сэр, но здесь нельзя курить. Сожалею, таковы правила театра.

\- Да вы что, издеваетесь? - возмутился Эрик. - Я еще понимаю, что нельзя курить в самом театре, но здесь-то с чего вдруг?!

\- Он приглашенная звезда, - вдруг вмешался Рудик, обращаясь к шоферу, - и он будет курить когда хочет и где хочет, хоть на сцене, ты понял? Крути свою баранку и не лезь. - Он взял у Эрика сигарету, которую тот было убрал, и снова вставил ему в рот. Затем по-хозяйски сунул руку в карман Эрикова пальто и с первой попытки выудил зажигалку.

Эрик молча смотрел прямо на него, позволяя поднести огонек. Отблески пламени прыгали в глазах Рудика, в их зелени растекались прожилки мерцающего золота. Эрик отвернулся и принялся смотреть в окно, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол салона.

Шофер заткнулся, как ему и было велено, и более не тревожил пассажиров.

Эрик скоро почувствовал, как пружинит и прогибается сидение. Рудик придвинулся к нему вплотную и завертелся юлой, ища удобную позу. Наконец он просто улегся на сиденье, положил голову на колени Эрику, устало вздохнул и притих.

 ***

На следующий день они уже вместе читали контракт, который поспешила предложить Рудику Мадам де Валуа, боясь, что если она не опередит всех, то юношу умыкнут конкуренты. Эрик обратил внимание (хоть и не сказал об этом вслух), что контракт Рудика практически дословно повторяет его собственный - те же условия, те же привилегии. Все это было очень щедро, но Рудик не спешил с восторгом соглашаться, прикидывая, нельзя ли вытрясти из Королевского балета еще что-нибудь.

\- Почему тут нигде не сказано, что прогоны в костюмах оплачиваются? Даже в Кировском за них платили как за выход на спектакль.

\- Значит, возвращайся в Кировский, - ответил Эрик. - Здесь тебе никто не станет платить за то, что ты изволишь посещать репетиции.

С трудом ему удалось отговорить Рудика от этой и еще нескольких подобных идей, но, когда тот заявил, что тоже желает заключить контракт только на полгода, а не на год, Эрик уже настолько устал, что, как обычно, был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы прекратились эти препирательства. На его взгляд, в положении Рудика было глупо капризничать, но он пожал плечами и сказал:

\- Смотри. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Как показали дальнейшие события, Рудик в самом деле знал, потому что по истечении полугода у него был новый контракт, в котором была оговорена отдельная плата за прогоны в костюмах, как, впрочем, и за прогоны без костюмов и вообще за каждое движение Рудикова мизинца.

 

**Лондон, 1962 год**

 Их сеанс почти закончился, и Эрик с немалым удивлением услышал заключение, что он страдает от тяжелого стресса и переутомления. Право же, знавал он и более тяжелые периоды. А сейчас у него все складывалось идеально: в профессиональной жизни - прекрасный ангажемент, в частной - молодой любовник, по которому умирали мужчины и женщины, а достался он Эрику. Усталость казалась естественной платой за эти радости. Все, что есть хорошего в этой жизни, дается ценой усилий, затраченных нервов, иногда физической боли. Эрик знал это с самого детства.

\- Будь вы каким-нибудь клерком, - сказал ему доктор Айзексон, - я рекомендовал бы вам сдать все дела и устроить себе продолжительный отпуск со сменой обстановки. Но не знаю, насколько это совместимо с вашим образом жизни.

\- Абсолютно несовместимо, - подтвердил Эрик, - особенно в разгар театрального сезона. К тому же, я недавно был в отпуске, правда, не очень продолжительном - всего пять дней.

\- Вам удалось отдохнуть?

Эрик невольно засмеялся. Пожалуй, нет, чего-чего, а отдохнуть ему не удалось. Хотя начиналось все прекрасно. Они с Рудиком ездили в Ниццу, потому что Рудик зачах лондонской зимой и хотел увидеть солнце. Он вообще-то мечтал поехать куда-нибудь на Сейшелы, потому что оттуда вернулись очередные его светские знакомые, и он им завидовал, но Эрик убедил его, что пяти дней недостаточно для такого путешествия и лучше съездить куда-нибудь поближе.

Выбор пал на уже знакомое им* южное побережье Франции.

 

  _[*в ноябре-январе Эрик и Руди, при каждой возможности в их графиках, выбирались в Канны, где репетировали  номера для своего частного проекта выступлений мини-труппой из 4 человек, с участием Розеллы и Сони]_

Первый день их маленьких каникул прошел идиллически. Ницца утопала в цветущей мимозе. Солнца было достаточно, чтобы сразу сделать Рудика счастливым. Разумеется, о купании в море и речи быть не могло, но на крыше их отеля имелся подогреваемый бассейн. Рудик, впрочем, и им наотрез отказался пользоваться, и Эрик плавал без него. И вот, на второй день, когда он, наплававшись, оделся и спустился в бар, то застал там Рудика в большой и легкомысленной компании. Эрик так и не понял, повстречал ли Рудик в отеле своих знакомых или познакомился с ними только на месте, но все уже были душевно расположены друг к другу и веселы, из ведерок со льдом торчали горлышки многочисленных бутылок, а Рудик был занят тем, что довольно откровенно заигрывал с розовощеким американским юношей, которого эти знаки внимания скорее приводили в смущение, чем доставляли какую-либо радость, но Рудику того и надо было, он обожал приводить в смущение приличных мальчиков, и остановить его мог разве что простой, бесхитростный удар кулаком по роже, на что, по непонятным Эрику причинам, ни одна из жертв не решалась.

Скрестив руки на груди, Эрик уставился на развеселую компанию. Американец и его друзья хихикали, краснели и блестели глазами. Рудик, нисколько не смущенный, широко улыбнулся и замахал рукой, приглашая Эрика присоединиться, но тот, ничего не ответив, просто вызвал лифт и поднялся в их номер.

Рудик явился меньше чем через три минуты. Видать, бежал по лестнице.

\- Что случилось? - участливо спросил он. - На солнце перегрелся? - и протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до лба Эрика.

\- О, все хорошо, - отозвался Эрик, задыхаясь от бешенства. - Все просто прекрасно, блядь! Иди, развлекайся, не беспокойся обо мне.

Почему-то эта сцена разом испортила все, и Эрик почувствовал, что ненавидит и отель, и саму Ниццу, просто не может тут находиться. И он вытащил чемодан и принялся как попало бросать в него свои вещи.

Рудик растерялся. На его лице отражалась активная работа мысли, и он простер к нему руки, бессознательно копируя жест Жизели.

\- Дорогой мой, почему?

\- Я устал, - коротко ответил Эрик, пытаясь закрыть чемодан: вещей было немного, но из-за того, что он покидал их как попало, молния не сходилась. - Даже на отдыхе ты ведешь себя как примадонна на приеме у магната, которого надо обаять, потому что он платит за постановки.

Рудик выслушал его с недоумением - искренним или разыгранным (Эрик иногда сомневался, что чудовище действительно так дико и незамысловато, как пытается казаться), но, поразмыслив, кивнул:

\- Ладно, если хочешь ехать, давай уедем. - И он вытащил свой чемодан.

Эрик не намеревался его ждать и покинул номер без него, но Рудик собрался за какие-то рекордные мгновения и нагнал его у стойки портье, где Эрик пытался забронировать билет на самолет, но безуспешно: ближайший рейс в Лондон был только на следующий день. Однако и речи быть не могло о том, чтобы задержаться в этом гнусном отеле, и он потребовал, чтобы ему заказали билет на поезд до Парижа, откуда, как ему представлялось,  было больше возможностей выбраться.

Топтавшийся на его спиной Рудик тут же встрял:

\- Два билета.

И вот они уже прибыли на вокзал Ниццы, и Эрик быстрым целеустремленным шагом шел вдоль состава, разыскивая нужный вагон, а Рудик пробирался за ним сквозь толпу отъезжающих-приезжающих и на ходу взывал к его разуму:

\- Эрик, хватит! Заканчивай этот цирк, и поехали в отель. Какого хрена тебе нужно в Париже? Мы же в отпуске! Нет, ты правда собираешься куда-то ехать? Ты не придуриваешься? Эрик!.. Я не хочу отсюда уезжать! Мы же заплатили за пять ночей, а пробыли всего две!

\- Так оставайся! - огрызнулся Эрик, поднимаясь в вагон.

Рудик разразился воплями на русском. За время, проведенное вместе, Эрик  стал уже сносно понимать часть наиболее часто употребляемой Рудиком лексики. Ничего нового - иносказательные поминания фру Брун и мнения о его, Эрика, интеллекте. Продолжая кричать в спину Эрику, Руди яростно зашвырнул свой чемодан в вагон и полез следом. Это привело к тому, что, когда они тащились по проходу в поисках своих мест, на них испуганно таращилась вся чинная публика первого класса - хрупкие французские старушки в мехах и с собачками на коленях, элегантные дамы с мужьями и нарядными детьми и солидные седовласые господа с внешностью банкиров или промышленников. Наконец Эрик устало свалился на диванчик, под который закинул чемодан, и раскрыл один из журналов, которые купил на вокзале пачкой, не глядя, только чтобы отгородиться от Рудика в дороге.

Но для Рудика, конечно, не была препятствием даже каменная стена, не то что какой-то журнал.

\- Может, скажешь наконец, что я сделал не так? - осведомился он, когда устроился напротив Эрика, и повторял свой вопрос на разные лады до тех пор, пока истомленный Эрик не дал на него ответ.

Сложность была в том, что он едва мог объяснить словами, в чем неправильность поведения Рудика. Он нутром чувствовал подвох, обман, какую-то опасную недосказанность в их отношениях. Случайно оброненные слова, несвоевременные приходы и уходы - все это складывалось в параноидальную картину недоверия.  

\- Я думал, что хотя бы в нашем гребаном отпуске мы сможем побыть только вдвоем, - ответил он.

\- Но ведь ты сам ушел в свой бассейн! - возмутился Рудик. - А мне что нужно было делать? Сесть на стул смирно и ждать, когда ты вернешься?

\- Да, конечно, никаких промежуточных вариантов тут не предусмотрено, - возвысил голос Эрик. - Либо сидеть на стуле, либо наливаться шампанским среди дня и вешаться на всяких сосунков. Никаких других способов провести время, пока я плаваю, просто не существует в природе.

\- Ты что, ревнуешь? - вдруг догадался Рудик.

\- Не воображай.

\- Нет, в самом деле! Ты правда думаешь, я стал бы спать с тем мальчиком?

\- Рудик, заткнись. Нас все слышат. Кто-нибудь наверняка понимает английский.

\- Срать я хотел, ссать и класть! Пусть слышат! Эрик, ну ты чего, в самом деле?.. Он же только по женщинам!

\- О! Ты навел справки?

\- Ты не так все понял. По нему это было видно.

\- А если бы он был не только по женщинам?

\- Да блядь, прекрати цепляться к словам!

\- Какой ты мастер уходить от ответа! Иногда так удобно плохо говорить по английски, да? Не понимать того, что понимать не нравится?!

\- Эрик, у меня и мысли не было трахнуть того американца! Среди дня же!

\- Ты прав, днем никуда не годится. Вот ночью самое оно, так?

Еще пару часов они развлекали других пассажиров своей ссорой, а потом трахались в тесном вагонном туалете, где и один-то человек помещался с трудом и приходилось хвататься за вешалку и рукомойник, чтобы балансировать в качающемся на ходу поезде. Тем не менее, по итогам Рудик счел, что отпуск вполне удался.

 ***

Но Эрик так не считал и признался доктору, что нет, он не только не отдохнул, но даже приехал еще более вымотанным.

\- Какие у вас отношения с алкоголем? - спросил затем доктор Айзексон.

\- Гармонические, - усмехнулся Эрик.

\- У вас нет привычки прибегать к выпивке, когда хочется расслабиться, поднять себе настроение, избавиться от неприятных мыслей или уснуть спокойно?

\- Разве не все так делают?

\- Вам так делать не нужно. Я выпишу вам несколько рецептов. В случае необходимости принимайте таблетки, но не употребляйте алкоголь. И я настоятельно советовал бы вам продолжать личную терапию.

***

Насчет личной терапии Эрик сильно сомневался: она показалась ему довольно-таки бесполезной штукой. Ничего нового о себе он не узнал и по поводу большинства поднятых в разговоре тем вообще не понял, зачем все это.

Но лекарства по рецептам он купил, и у него в руках оказалось восемь пузырьков. Одни от разных видов бессонницы, другие - от тревожных мыслей, третьи просто для ежедневного употребления по утрам и вечерам. Никогда в жизни Эрику не прописывали столько лекарств. Неужели с ним действительно все настолько плохо? Ради интереса он прочел инструкции. Как и следовало ожидать, боли в желудке или просто хоть какие-нибудь боли нигде не упоминались. Везде одно и то же: “при тревожности и бессоннице”, “для снятия эмоционального напряжения, тревоги, страха, повышенной раздражительности”, “для купирования психомоторного возбуждения и тревожной ажитации”. В паре инструкций было прямо сказано: “при неврозах и шизофрении”. Или: “для купирования приступов эпилепсии”. За кого они его принимают, интересно?

Он решил, что не собирается это пить.

Однако той же ночью он не мог уснуть и глазел в потолок, прислушиваясь к шумному дыханию спящего рядом Рудика. Скоро дыхание выровняется и станет почти неслышным, но пока еще не успокоилось. Только что у них был секс, и минуты не прошло, как закончился, но Рудик уже успел отвалиться и задрыхнуть. Он относился к многократно осмеянному в анекдотах типу мужчин, которые, закончив, отворачиваются к стенке и храпят. Разве что Рудик не храпел, да и к стенке не отворачивался, спал на животе, одной рукой обняв подушку, а другую забросив на Эрика. Если повернуть голову, можно было убедиться, что его волосы на висках влажны, а над верхней губой все еще блестит испарина. На себе Эрик тоже ощущал разные телесные жидкости. Он даже встал и смыл их под душем, но, когда вернулся в постель, сна по-прежнему не было ни в одном глазу. Он мог бы встать и почитать, но не хотелось. После Рудика он всегда чувствовал себя так, будто его переехал трактор. Казалось бы, от такой усталости и разбитости в самый раз уснуть, но ничего подобного. Эта посткоитальная бессонница была для Эрика довольно обычным делом.

Минуты текли, а он все маялся и без конца ворочался с боку на бок. Даже спавший сном младенца Рудик просыпался от этого и что-то бурчал, натягивая одеяло на самую макушку.

Промучившись до трех часов, Эрик отправился в ванную, где в аптечном шкафчике хранились давеча купленные препараты. Щурясь под электрическим светом на свое взъерошенное и помятое отражение в зеркале, он сверился со списком доктора Айзексона, выбрал нужный пузырек и отправил в рот сразу две пилюли, запив водой из-под крана. Вот так. Проверим, за что мы заплатили деньги мозгоправу.

И случилось чудо. Он вернулся в постель как младенец в колыбель и уснул до того, как голова коснулась подушки. Давненько его сон не был таким долгим и крепким. Рудик с трудом растолкал его утром. Надо сказать, что ощущения после пробуждения были не волшебными. Скорее, это было похоже на легкое похмелье: ватная голова, тяжелые веки, нечеткая координация. Но все равно Эрику понравился эффект. Его успокаивала мысль о том, что он может больше не ждать милостей от своего дурацкого организма, а сам решит, когда спать и когда бодрствовать. Уверовав в медикаменты, он начал утро с того, что принял еще две таблетки из прописанных ему на каждый день, и стало хорошо, даже псевдопохмелье отступило.

***

Лекарства действовали. С течением времени Эрик чувствовал себя все лучше и окрыленнее, пока не обнаружил, что несколько пузырьков, к которым он прибегал чаще всего, уже показали дно. Однако пополнить запасы не удалось: во всех аптеках требовали рецепты.

Видимо, ему придется время от времени выдерживать сеансы у доктора Айзексона, чтобы получать лекарства. Досадно, но Эрик был согласен ради такого дела поговорить часок о всякой чепухе.

Кстати, и боли его больше не мучили.

 

**Конец первой части**

19-30 августа 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Название текста взято из “Сфинкса” Оскара Уайльда в переводе Николая Гумилева. Полностью отрывок звучит так:
> 
> Сфинкс восхитительный и томный,
> 
> Иди, у ног моих ложись,
> 
> Я буду гладить, точно рысь -
> 
> Твой мех пятнистый, мягкий, темный.
> 
>  
> 
> И я коснусь твоих когтей,
> 
> И я сожму твой хвост проворный,
> 
> Что обвился как Аспид черный,
> 
> Вкруг лапы бархатной твоей.]


End file.
